Amorously Minded
by Redrangerpower
Summary: Nobody suffers the weirdness, and sometimes poetic justice, of fate quite like the sexually promiscuous. This is what Tony Stark and Morrigan Aensland found out after one too many late night trysts. *Currently undergoing revisions. Chapter 2 rewrite posted.*
1. Iron Avenger

"Marvel Vs Capcom? Eh, it'll never catch on. Now... how about those chimichangas?" Wade Wilson, mercenary for hire regarding a potential partnership with Shadaloo. November 21, 1995 AD.

* * *

(Autumn home of Tony Stark - Long Island, New York State, United States of America - September 25th, 2008 AD)

Anthony Edward Stark, though he preferred Tony, had never been an early riser. Or at least, never a particularly _willing_ one.

Because the paparazzi just loved to dissect every little thing about him, there was a fair bit of speculation about the reasons for that fact. Most of time it was harmlessly dumb fluff, like he was secretly a Life Model Decoy and the real Tony was retired in the Caribbean. While those could be entertaining, hell he occasionally encouraged them when he was feeling particularly amused with himself, the real reasons were fairly mundane. Tony had been born into the "_long and storied Stark tradition of having a busy mind and busier hands_", which was his mother's cute way of saying Stark men were typically brilliant and terrible at sitting still.

Unlike his father or grandfather however, Tony had grown up with near total access to his father's state-of-the-art personal laboratory and workshop. When the old man had been available, they'd bonded over wrenches, soldering guns, transistors, and more than a little math. Not everyone could say that they'd found their calling at age seven, but Tony knew he had the instant his first engine had rumbled to life. As he'd gotten older, and his father had drifted further into his work, Tony began venturing into the workshop on his own time. Of course, losing whole nights to his passion for tinkering had left him with a disdainful attitude toward mornings of any kind and early ones in particular.

Years later, as the new CEO of Stark Industries, he'd gone to Iraq during the first Gulf War to showcase some of his new tech. A group called the Ten Rings had promptly tried to blow him up, and when that didn't take, they took him hostage. They gave Tony an ultimatum: build them weapons, or allow the new shrapnel that'd taken up residence near his heart to slowly kill him. Unfortunately for them, bravado had only been _half_ of what built Stark Industries and Tony had graciously demonstrated exactly what a Stark could do with the right motivation and a box of scraps. The armor he'd built had been crude, barely a prototype, but it had saved his life. Tony had returned to the States filled with new purpose, and enough ideas to make even _his_ head spin.

Adding Super Hero to his resume certainly kept things interesting, but it hadn't done his unique sleep schedule any favors. So Tony Stark, otherwise known as the Invincible Iron Man, was understandably more than a little miffed when a certain artificial intelligence decided to bother him.

"Sir?" The accent was English, gentlemanly with a vague digital twang.

Tony made a bleary, sleep choked sound and rolled away from the noise.

"Sir? Are you awake?" The voice was louder now, and while before it had sounded like a single person in the bedroom, it now seemed to come from every direction.

"Nuh...sleepin...uhg," was the billionaire's reply.

A brief moment of tranquility passed, and then every light in the room simultaneously snapped on. Tony let out a curse so blue it would have made Wolverine blush, and quickly yanked the comforter over his head. From that place of relative ocular safety, the billionaire split a moment between trying to rub the spots from his eyes, imaging ways to murder an artificial intelligence, and cursing some more.

"Ah, good morning sir."

The A.I. sounded entirely too chipper for Tony's liking. "That was probably the single most sadistic thing you've _ever_ done. What the hell JARVIS? It's..." An arm snaked out from under the navy blue covers, grabbed the small alarm clock off the nightstand, and pulled it inside. "_Four AM?_ Are you kidding?"

"My apologizes for being abrupt, but I believe there is an issue at hand which requires your attention," JARVIS replied.

"What, did Thor get into a bar fight with that six-armed guy who punched Galactus in the family jewels? It's _four AM_." The billionaire tossed the clock away from him with a groan, and tried to rally himself. "Ok, ok. It's probably important if you pulled something like that, total dick move by the way. So what's going on?"

"Your phone is ringing, sir."

A long, heavy silence passed through the room, and Tony gradually became aware of a few things. First, he had the slightly troubling urge to strangle JARVIS, which was unfortunate because there wasn't anything in particular to strangle when it came to the artificial intelligence. Second, the comforter was starting to make him feel a little stuffy. Third, he probably wasn't going to get back to that dream, a shame since he doubted any amount of money would convince Jessica Drew and Cammy White to have an actual Champaign fight. And finally, a muffled repeating _Beep-beep-Beep_ ringtone, as generic as they came, was coming from somewhere in the bedroom.

"Right, and?"

JARVIS didn't take the hint. "The call could be important, sir."

Tony felt his mood sour even further. Only one phone ever rang in his house with a generic ringtone. "A call, on the landline, that I _never_ use? No, I don't think so JARVIS. The Avengers have their comm-cards in case something big is happening, and _that's_ not what those sound like. If it was Fury trying to bother me, he'd already have SHIELD agents knocking on the front door. Hell, he'd probably have them use a battering ram; for a super-spy he's really not that subtle. And if it was Pepper, she'd be using her work cell and I'd get to wake up to Ozzy."

"All perfectly true. And in the event that it escaped your notice, Miss Potts was less than amused with your selection."

"Should probably be Mrs. Hogan now, and it's her loss. "Evil Woman" is a Sab classic." Tony waved that line of thought away. "And that's not the point. Important people don't call my _home phone_, JARVIS. And just in case it's those guys from Shank's again, _no_, I don't need a knife that can cut through a shoe. That's fun the first three times, but then it just gets expensive and weird. _Especially_ after Clint found the Armanis."

"When I last spoke with her, Miss Potts was uncertain if she would keep her maiden name or not. I will request her preferences once she returns. And regarding the knives, I'd like to inform you that the remaining two have been removed from the premises. Miss Potts was very concerned when she found the sandal in the microwave. Why it was in there of all places, is utterly beyond me."

"Yeah, you and me both."

That specific weirdness had occurred a few months ago. Tony'd been in a mood to entertain, and had hosted a small party for the founding eight members of the Avengers. It hadn't been anything particularly fancy, by Tony Stark standards at least, just a chance to relax among friends and hopefully clear the air a little. While the attack from Galactus had done a lot to bring them back together, the god-awful debacle that had been the superhuman Civil War was still too fresh to just ignore. Simply put, Tony had wanted to try and mend some bridges.

The party, and bridge mending, had been a tentative success which was about all he could have honestly hoped for. Steve and Bruce had been polite but still a little distant. Natasha had sipped on the same glass of wine the whole night and planted a few bugs that JARVIS dutifully disabled. Thor had nearly cleaned out Tony's whole kitchen. Hank and Janet hadn't made it, but that hadn't been very surprising. Though dealing with time travelers wasn't new to the team's itinerary, and didn't that say something, the brief future-history lesson SHIELD had gotten from the 'Reploid' calling himself Zero hadn't been pretty. Hank hadn't taken it very well, and Janet was adamant on keeping an eye on her husband.

Hawkeye though had turned out to be the star of the evening. Evidently Clint had been celebrating with far more abandon than anybody had realized, and he'd eventually stumbled upon the shoe cutting knife. From there, nature had hung its head and quietly let Clint Barton run amok.

Tony spent the next few days finding pieces of shoes scattered around his house. The red-and-white sneaker, cut in half and hanging by its laces from Tony's waterfall shower, had been kind of funny. The dress shoe, missing its sole and carefully hidden under a box of ice cream sandwiches in the freezer, was strange. The mangled beach sandal in the microwave had crossed the line into downright unsettling. He never had found the knife, and neither had JARVIS for that matter, which worried him more than he cared to admit.

"However, I feel it prudent to inform you that it isn't the house phone or your work phone," JARVIS continued. "It appears to be your _personal_ phone, sir. Shall I take an appropriately irritable message given the hour?"

Tony's yawn blurred into a chuckle. He'd seen JARVIS' idea of 'appropriately irritable' before. It had been shocking how aggressively courteous a Cease-and-Desist order could be, and even more shocking exactly how many times JARVIS could have it sent to the offender per hour.

"Sounds like a plan to...wait." A particularly sleepy gear clicked into motion, and suddenly Tony was wide awake. "_Personal phone_?"

Any lingering annoyance evaporated as Tony sat up and blinked his brown eyes into focus. There, a mere fifteen feet away, sat an old leather lounge chair. A small screen glowed from the cushion, just barely visible under a work stained black AC/DC shirt. His personalsmartphone was for calls and emergencies not immediately related to business or superheroics. It was the phone for his actual outside-of-the-armor friends, people like Pep and Rhodey. Tony had been extremely thorough in making sure that each and every one of them had their own fitting jingle, and that _nobody_ had the number unless he wanted them too.

"Well, that's just a bit of a red flag." A frown began to tug at the billionaire's mouth, and he glanced at the nearby windows. Quadruple-layered bulletproof glass or no, that great view of pre-dawn Manhattan Island was starting to feel a little suspect. "JARVIS, do a perimeter scan for the house, out to maximum range. Motion, audio, and thermal tracking. If Dr. Doom is outside, I want to know about _before_ I grab the phone and he zaps me with whatever new death ray he has."

The phone went silent for a moment. And then started ringing again.

"And they're feeling pushy, fantastic. Prep the Mk. VII armor too, this might be one of _those _mornings." Tony considered things for a moment, then added, "And put on a pot of coffee."

"At once sir," the A.I. replied. "A roast hazelnut blend is grinding as we speak."

Tony nodded and, still focusing on the windows, built a quick mental list of people who might be trying to kill him that particular week. First, they'd obviously have to possess his personal number. So it was either someone he knew extremely well, or the information had been acquired by some third party. Nobody he knew well enough to put in that phone struck him as the type to try and assassinate him, or sell his info to people who would for that matter, so those options were out. On the other hand, some random yahoo with a gun and the time to find out his personal details was real possibility. People with the right incentive and too much time on their hands accomplishing the impossible was practically humanity's motto.

However, there really had to be more important things for people to be doing than trying to shoot some rich jerk with a vigilante complex. Especially when said rich jerk had recently fought to keep the planet from being...well, _eaten_. Galactus' last attack had been a scant seven months ago and even with massive international and metahuman support, clean-up operations were still ongoing. The normally solitary world eater had arrived with some sort of army, and it had taken considerably more effort than the normal threat of the Ultimate Nullifier to resolve things.

"Scan complete, sir. There are no visible human contacts within one-hundred meters and no detectable weapons for another thirty, none of which classify as a known long range weapon. I took the liberty of scanning for any traces of known magic and chi, and they came back negative as well," JARVIS reported dutifully. "If there is someone watching you right now, they either have excellent stealth technology, or are doing so from an extreme distance."

Tony breathed out a small sigh of relief as he got out of bed. "Well, always nice to know I'm probably not going to get shot this morning."

"I heartily agree with you sir. In either event, might I recommend you put on some pants? If you are to die, perhaps it should be done with a modicum of dignity."

"It's my house JARVIS. I'll die naked if I _feel _like it." That said, he didn't especially feel like it and he slipped on a pair of nearby gray sweatpants. "Happy?"

"_Thrilled_ sir. I doubt I could have taken much more."

The billionaire didn't try to hide his grin. "You'd be amazed how many people tell me that." He scooped up the now silent phone, and checked the call history.

**Call Missed: 3:30AM****  
****Morrigan Aensland**

**Call Missed: 3:33AM****  
****Morrigan Aensland**

"...Huh." Tony blinked at the glowing screen. "She actually figured out the phone."

Morrigan Aensland, the queen of all succubi, and he had some history. He'd first heard of her following the Onslaught Event back in 2000, and a lot of it was how damn distracting she was. Tony hadn't been on-hand for that fight so he'd only had Rhodey's word to go on, but he'd never seen Rhodey blush that hard before. His first actual encounter with the succubus had been four years later during the battle against the monster Abyss. Tony hadn't been sure what side she was on, she was more than content to taunt him, and things had gotten a little heated. Apparently blasting her with his Unibeam left an impression, because Morrigan had popped into his house after Abyss had been beaten.

They'd ended up in bed together inside of a half hour.

Of course, once he'd done a little research and discovered what a succubus actually was, Tony became a little concerned. Not that he especially had a problem with the idea of dying "in the act", there were certainly worse ways to go, but he also wasn't in the market for a good death any time soon either. Morrigan had quickly put his fears to rest, explaining that actually draining someone to the point of death was only done by particularly desperate or malnourished succubus. As Morrigan herself was not desperate, he didn't need to worry about it.

_"_Besides_,_" she'd chuckled,"why would I ruin my favorite playmate? You're far more lively than other mortals. Without you, I might start to get _bored_ again. And we can't have that, can we?"

However, a self-admitted demoness just teleporting into one's house was something that required some adjusting too. She'd tried to surprise him the third time she'd shown up, not minding at all that he'd been _asleep_ and still in his armor. That little embarrassment had resulted in a repulsor exploded couch and the loss of his fifth piano, because it was _always_ the damn piano. Morrigan had found the whole sad episode hysterical. By her eighth visit the shock of it had faded into an amused sort of acceptance. They'd ordered some pizza, and Tony watched as the succubus began a love affair with American junk food. He'd never seen someone eating an Oreo look quite that dirty, and Tony'd been around the block a few times. From there, they'd moved to the bedroom. His next clear memory was of waking up the next evening, feeling like he'd been run over by a truck, and having Morrigan congratulate him on beating the previous mortal record of seven by another seven times.

Tony took what he felt was a perfectly legitimate sense of pride in that achievement.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just spaced out for a second." Tony held up the phone, as though showing it to somebody right next to him. "Looks like she figured out the phone. Guess I'll have to give her a ringtone. Does Tainted Love sound too clingy?"

"Perhaps a little, sir." JARVIS' voice lowered into something more contemplative. "Though does seem somewhat unusual. To my recollection, she has never called before."

"Tell me about it. I haven't seen her in...how many months?"

"It has been precisely five months, two weeks, and three days since Ms. Aensland was last a guest. From what details she made mention of regarding the Demon World, I had suspected that she had become indisposed there."

Tony nodded in quiet agreement. Morrigan hadn't talked much about the world she called Makai, and he hadn't seen a reason to press. Demonology and magic weren't his strong suits, and the politics of any world made for awful pillow talk. From what he did remember, apparently there had been some high profile deaths recently which had badly messed up the balance of power. Given that Morrigan was the head of a powerful house herself, her getting caught in the web of politics had made a certain amount of sense. And it wasn't as though their "relationship", for lack of a more polite word, had been exclusive in the four years they'd known each other. From the get go it'd been very much an 'on-and-off' type of thing, and not hearing from the succubus for months at a time wasn't exactly new territory.

But the phone call _was _new territory. Having any sort of warning that she was around other than the sound of her teleporting spell, or a soft body suddenly pressing up against his back, was odd. Tony did his best to shove the uneasy feeling in his gut away and focus on something more positive. "So, the real bottom line here is that the phone I gave her gets reception in the Demon World?" Tony's trademark smirk had returned and he chuckled. "I really should hire whoever built it. Oh wait, that'd be _me_."

"I don't mean to rain on your parade sir, but the call signals originated from New Jersey." JARVIS reported helpfully.

On the outside, Tony Stark snorted in casual irritation. "Nope, parade rained on. No floats for anybody." On the inside however, his mind was racing.

Her calling him at all was already unusual, but doing so from Earth was downright _abnormal_. Since she wasn't crossing worlds, it would have been even easier than usual for her to teleport to him. That she was hanging back, trying to contact him first, implied more caution that Tony had ever attributed to the succubus. It meant that something was well and truly wrong.

Tony took a deep breath and hit the re-dial button.

* * *

Morrigan hadn't sounded like herself on the phone. She'd certainly tried to, but that was just it: she'd _tried to_.

Tony had known her for years now, so he felt pretty confident he knew what kind of woman Morrigan was. She wasn't evil, certainly not the type to try and conquer a country for example, but she wasn't exactly altruistic either. At her heart, Morrigan was a thrill junkie, always looking for the next good time and she didn't particularly care where or how she found it. They'd discussed their "love lives" outside of each other a few times, and had even joked about sharing once or twice. But above everything, she was absolutely honest about who she was and what she wanted. After spending so much of his life around paparazzi, spinsters, spies, people with secret identities, and other clandestine types, that kind of total honesty had been refreshing.

Hearing her try and force herself to act normal was totally alien and deeply disconcerting. And hearing her try to was downright disconcerting.

She asked what he was up to, and if the situation had been less strange, he'd have probably laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of that. Who could honestly say that a demoness had called to ask them about their day? Instead he told her he was at home, and asked what the call was about.

"Oh, it'll be much easier to just show you," she'd replied, sounding just a little too nonchalant. "I just wanted to be sure you were home."

He hadn't even finished saying 'okay' before the line went dead. Tony frowned at the phone. "Well. That explained nothing. Guess she wants to surprise me."

However, 'surprise' could mean any number of things and that went double when demons were involved. So, he decided it was prudent to be _surprised_ in the already prepped Mk. VII Iron Man armor. It was admittedly an older model, but it was still a good all-purpose unit that could function in most baseline combat scenarios. And, if he was completely honest with himself, Tony had a bit of a soft spot for it too: the Mk. VII was the first armor he'd worn as an Avengers. That said, as a precaution he'd also had the Mk. XXXII armor put on-standby, just in case things got a little more surprising than he could handle.

About fifteen minutes later, Morrigan appeared in a burst of magic energy that looked like pink fire. She was alone, with no sign of any rampaging demonic mob chasing her.

Tony appreciated that.

"Beautiful" didn't do the queen of all succubi justice. She was tall, long-legged, and alluringly curvy in all the right places. Her outfit clung to her like a second skin, the black tights and purple leggings making her look like a Halloween-themed ballerina who'd lost her tutu. Despite her demonic heritage, the only features that hinted at her ancestry were the two pairs of wings. Each was bat-like in appearance, with coloration that mirrored her clothing. The larger set sprouted from the small of her back, and the smaller second pair sat on her head, peeking out from her long green hair.

Morrigan took in his attire for a moment, the red and gold armor was unmistakable, then she arched a thin green brow at him.

Tony shrugged in response. "Sorry, I just wanted to be sure." The gold faceplate of the Iron Man armor lifted, letting him squint at her. "You're not an LMD are you? Evil clone, maybe? Loki?" That idea hadn't even occurred to him until he said it, and his frown became a bit more stricken than before. "_Please_ don't be Loki."

That got a smile, and Morrigan closed the distance until she was flush against his armored chest. With her heels on, the top of her head brushed against his nose. "Oh come now, Tony. Surely we _know _each other enough to pick out a fake, hm?"

Tony had to take a deep breath because, even in his armor, Morrigan pressed against him was pretty damn distracting. He couldn't feel her, but oh boy could he smell her, and the memories that brought up were beyond distracting. Still, he was a little relieved; this was much more like the Morrigan he knew. "Sure. It just seemed better to be prepared. I didn't want anybody else popping in and catching me with my pants down."

"Oh? I seem to recall a few times I popped in and..."

"No, with you it's fine," He interrupted. "You don't try to kill me."

"Mm-hm, I suppose not." Her expression wasn't innocent.

Tony rolled his eyes and tried to give a properly snarky retort but, to his muted horror, a somewhat bemused "You never call," fell out instead. _Oh boy, that was a winner, wasn't it Tony?_ He mentally chided himself._ Yeah, sound like a lovey-dovey idiot in front of the sex demon, bet that can't end badly. _

"Aw, you poor boy," The succubus giggled and she tapped his nose. "You must have missed me."

Tony cleared his throat and casually focused his attention on anything wasn't the succubus. "Maybe a little. You know, some parts more than others." He glanced back once he felt like he'd gotten his head, the one that he should be thinking with, back in the game. "Glad you figured out the phone by the way. How long did that take?"

That shut her up, and the faint twitch in her left eye brought back Tony's smirk. Morrigan was, politely speaking, not 'technically inclined'. So much so that Tony had once caught her trying to sweet talk his microwave into making her breakfast. As it turned out, she'd actually been talking to JARVIS, whom she'd _assumed_ was the microwave. Until that moment, Tony would have thought the A.I. incapable of dicking with somebody, but it seemed Morrigan had brought it out. Tony had come to her gallant rescue, because he was a gentlemen, and no frozen waffles had been lost in the confusion. The same couldn't be said for his blender and the less said about _that_, the better.

She huffed. "I _am_ getting better."

"Ha! See JARVIS? I'm a _good influence_ on somebody."

Tony got the feeling that, _somehow,_ the A.I. was rolling its eyes at him. "I shall put it down in your private journal, sir."

"Some people; they never let me enjoy the small victories. So," his expression sobered, "what'd you want to talk about? It sounded like something was wrong." Tony hoped that had sounded as open and understanding as he meant it too.

The words "Are you ok?" almost slipped out, but the billionaire forced them down because it was a silly question. Tony had personally watched her choke-slam one of Galactus' cronies through a highway overpass and stroll out only interested in finding the next fight. Implying that she couldn't take care of herself wasn't going to win him any favors. As honest as she was, Morrigan wasn't the type to parade her more vulnerable side around.

_Besides, _Tony thought, _she looks perfectly fine. That has to count for something. _

Morrigan's expression didn't exactly fall, but it visibly dimmed into something more thin, and quiet, and noticeably out-of-place. She took a step back, and rolled one pale shoulder in a quick, careless shrug. "Like I said, it would be much easier if I just showed you." Her green eyes stayed on him for a minute, before Tony realized she was waiting for him to say yes.

"Uh...yeah. Whenever you're ready?" That sinking feeling of wrongness was back, and Tony didn't care for it one bit.

The succubus nodded, then glanced behind her and mumbled something he didn't quite catch. A moment passed, and then in a familiar burst of energy and noise, the ultimate reason for Morrigan's visit arrived.

Tony felt his frown shift from worry to confusion. "A...uh...who's the kid?"

A young girl, probably not a day over ten, had teleported into his living room just behind Morrigan. She had a thin gymnast's build, and only barely matched Morrigan's shoulder in height. Her short bob of hair was a striking shade of light purple, something more at home in an art classroom than on somebody's head. One of her small hands was clutched protectively around something dangling from the thin silver necklace she wore.

The kid stared at Tony, her eyes a bright candy red.

Tony stared at the kid, thoroughly confused.

They both looked at Morrigan. That easy smile was back on the succubus' face, as those the last bit of her and Tony's conversation hadn't taken place. The kid quivered with barely restrained energy, like she was only a word away from tearing into her presents on Christmas morning. Tony just wanted some answers.

"Daddy?" She asked Morrigan.

Tony's laugh was more than a little dubious. "Daddy?" He must have missed the joke somewhere. Because somebody looking at the succubus and calling her "daddy" was so ridiculous it could be patented for use in psychological warfare. Tony would know, he'd done a few designs and some consulting for the non-lethal sector.

Morrigan looked down at the girl, and hummed an affirmative.

The girl turned her attention to Tony, and her smile was _enormous_. "Daddy!" She flung herself across the distance separating her and Tony.

Even through his armor, he let out a startled grunt as he was slammed in the gut by ninety-or-so pounds of kid. "I...wha..." He stared down at the girl, feeling lost and surprised and a hundred other things. Someone calling him "daddy" was...he wasn't really sure what but whatever it was, it was _overwhelming_. Tony looked back up at the succubus. "Morrigan, what is..."

"Lilith," the succubus interrupted. She regarded him and the kid, expression as intent as Tony had ever seen on her. "She's our daughter."

"...I'm sorry. Could you run that by me again?"

Morrigan didn't look amused, but did so.

"That's," the billionaire trailed off. He swallowed and turned his attention back to the young girl hugging him. "That's what I thought you said. _Oh_."

* * *

**Jesus Red, are you really redoing this again?**

Yes. Yes I am.

I'm not stopping the story, so don't worry about that. But in looking back over things while I prepped for the next chapter, I became unhappy with the state I'd left it in. It's no secret that I've been more or less hovering around with the previous two chapters, and that's not the best. I want this story to be something good, so I'm basically revising and, when needed, rewriting it. Expect some chapters to be merged, some new surprises to be snuck in, and a hopefully overall streamlined experience.

Any and all comments or helpful critiques that will help me toward that goal are welcome and encouraged. This is your story too, and I want to make it fun for both of us.

With that said, I'll get my butt in gear and start cranking this out again.

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	2. Astral Vision

"Sparda sealed the largest gateway to the Demon World with Temen-Ni-Gru, but there are always other doorways." Doctor Steven Strange regarding the continued appearance of demons in the mortal world. August 23rd, 2001 AD.

* * *

(Autumn home of Tony Stark - Long Island, New York State, United States of America - September 25th, 2008 AD)

The red and gold armor was cool to the touch, and not very huggable, but Lilith Aensland didn't care. She was absolutely on top of the world.

She existed again. She had her own body, one that wasn't just some pale imitation of Morrigan's, but uniquely hers. But best of all, Lilith felt wholly and totally _complete_. That feeling that she was missing something, that she wasn't quite all there, that had defined her life before she'd merged with Morrigan was gone. She was smaller now, and didn't feel nearly as strong as she once had, but she also didn't feel like she was something fake. Lilith was herself, and her arms were wrapped around the man who'd made that possible. She hugged the armored man even tighter.

_My dad_, she thought gleefully.

When Lilith had first re-awakened, she hadn't been quite sure what happened. Her last clear memory from before was of Morrigan, unconscious after she'd killed Jedah, and Lilith crawling towards her. And then, when she was still just out of reach, everything had gone dark. The next thing she knew she'd just _woken up_ in Aensland Castle. Morrigan had called her "daughter", Morrigan had become "mom", and everything was different.

Lilith spent the months since she'd awoken there, and the castle had become home. The only snag was that, even though she had free reign over the castle itself, and the grounds around it, Morrigan had been pretty strict about keeping her from venturing beyond that. Since she was spending all of her time at home, it hadn't taken very long for the young half succubus to exhaust all of the obviously fun things for her to do. Over the past few days, Lilith had tried exploration as a way to spice up her afternoons. But, castle or no, it was still the same house she'd been in for months. Lilith must have explored the same dining hall, the same ball room, the same bedrooms and servant's quarters, the same "private" grottos that she wasn't supposed to see yet, and poked her head into what she was certain the same closet no matter where it was, no less than five times.

Eventually, feeling cooped-up had given way to feeling a little bored.

_He he, I guess that was the magic word, _Lilith grinned to herself. She'd only mentioned that once, and suddenly Morrigan had been very interested in arranging a trip. Seeing more of Makai would have been fine since Lilith hadn't seen a lot of it last time. The Human World was somewhere she'd never seen, and would have been even better. Her mom loved it, and had all types of stories about the things she'd done there. The one about how Morrigan had lead that parade in the city that liked floats and throwing beads was still Lilith's favorite.

But really, anything that got her out of the castle for a little while would have been great. Meeting her dad, though, was on a whole other level.

"That's what I thought you said. Oh..." Her dad mumbled, and looked down at her.

Lilith grinned up at him, eager to soak in her first memories of her father.

He was tall, even taller than Morrigan when she wore the high heels, and Lilith's head just barely reached his chest. Except for his face, the armor he wore covered him from head-to-toe and it sort of reminded Lilith of those dusty old things back home that "Uncle Lucien" kept. The Aensland head servant insisted they added elegance to the castle, saying that they were priceless relics from Astaroth's failed invasion of the Human World centuries ago. Lilith thought they were mostly only good for putting into silly poses. The glowing blue circle that sat in her dad's armor just above her head was an interesting addition. But it was also really bright and Lilith couldn't stare at it for too long before her eyes started to hurt. From what she could see of his face, his skin was a bit darker than hers or Morrigan's, more of a bronze color, and his hair was black. Lilith had to actively resist the urge to poke at his short beard. But the most interesting part were his eyes. They were a sharp honey-brown, and Lilith could almost feel their weight on her.

Despite how different from her or mom he looked, he felt... _right_.

Her dad blinked at her, looking uncertain and looked back to where Morrigan was. Which was fine with Lilith. She'd had months to get used to having a dad, even if she hadn't met him, but this was all new to him. The half succubus gave her armored father another squeeze. _He'll come around in a sec. _

"I'm...I'm not sure what to do."

Her mom snorted. "And you think I am? You could hug her back, for starters."

"Right." Lilith felt a breath tickle her hair as her dad sighed. "Not helpful at all, but okay." Armored arms slowly, awkwardly, settled around Lilith's back, and he looked back down at her. "So... Lilith, huh?"

"Hi daddy."

That got a small chuckle out of him. ""Daddy" huh? That's going take some getting used to. Well outside of..." The grin that had slowly crossed his lips vanished in an instant and, glancing away from her, he cleared his throat. "_Never mind_. Maybe you should just call me Tony. Uh...how're you? Ok?"

"Great! I've been wanting to meet you for forever now. Mom talks about you a lot, even if she doesn't always say it's you. Is it true it took _seven_..." Lilith trailed off, noticing her dad's eyes had gotten very wide. "Dad?" He didn't respond, eyes still fixed on her. She blinked, momentarily puzzled and looked down herself. And instantly realized the problem. "Oh," she giggled and let go of her dad to properly show off. "Do you like it?"

"It" was her outfit, the same one she'd had before she was Morrigan's daughter. It was a smaller clone of her mom's outfit in looks, but colored differently and adapted to Lilith's smaller size. On Morrigan's outfit, the tight fabric on the legs and arms was purple, and everything else was black. On Lilith's, the legs and arms were light blue, and everything else was a red that matched her eyes. Lilith flared the red and blue wings on her back, the only pair she had now, and she did a little spin to show off.

"I know I don't really fill it out that well, but maybe I'll grow into it?" She really hoped she did, at least a little bit.

Her dad didn't say anything. He stood stock still, barely even blinking, as he stared at Lilith's outfit. As seconds stretched into minutes, the young half succubus began to worry she'd done something wrong. _Should I have done a cool pose instead? _She'd practiced a few different ones in her room when there hadn't been anything to do.

"That," Tony said with quiet finality, "seems..._wrong_."

Before Lilith could asked what he meant, her dad's eyes rolled backwards and he passed out. His still upright body wavered for a moment, as if deciding where it would fall, and then pitched forward, right through an unluckily placed coffee table. The loud shattering of glass was enough to startle the young half succubus into action and she rushed to her father's side. Lilith got her fingers under him and, with a gasp of effort, rolled the armored man over.

"Dad?" Her father didn't move. She poked at his exposed face, and once again nothing happened. Dread began to settle into her stomach. "..._Uh-oh_. I didn't break him, did I?"

Behind her, her mom started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Lilith yelled over her shoulder.

She'd worried about that a little bit, when she'd found out her dad was a human. Everybody at home, her mom included, had told her that humans were a lot more fragile than demons. Lilith had taken a look at the armor and figured that her dad was stronger than that, but maybe she had been wrong. She gave him a shake, and got a groan in return. Brightening instantly, she shook her father again, and got another groan.

"I think he's okay!" She said over her shoulder.

Her mom laughed even harder.

"Agreed. All of Sir's vitals are showing patterns well within normal ranges," a male voice Lilith didn't recognize said. "Sir simply appears to have fainted. All things considered, I believe that went rather well."

Lilith blinked up at the ceiling. The voice had sounded like it was coming from above her. "Um. Hello?"

"Good evening Ms. Lilith. My name is JARVIS. "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System". I believe Sir was going through some manner of phase when he named me."

"Oh." Maybe the house had a spirit bonded to it? Lilith had heard some of the other succubi mention that some demons did that. "So, do you do... house stuff?"

"Among a _myriad_ of other things," was JARVIS' dry response.

"Think of him like Lucien, child." Lilith got an affectionate pat on the head as her mom sauntered past her. The elder succubus reached down with one hand and, without even a grunt, lifted her dad up, armor and all. A few bits of glass crunched under her heels as she walked to a nearby couch and gently set him down. "Don't you fret now. He'll be fine, but I imagine he'll need to rest for a little while. You know how draining our company can be."

* * *

Tony awoke a few hours later, feeling decidedly groggy, and nursing a headache worthy of the day after New Years. There was a strangely insistent sense of confused dread mixed in there as well, like he'd just seen Wolverine wink at him. He blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings and found it was light out.

_That's my ceiling, and not a cave. So no kidnapping this time. _Tony thought with a swell of relief. The lights above him were instantly recognizable, and unless he was the victim of some elaborate hoax-and-or-illusion, he was perfectly safe in his own living room. _That's good. Once was more than enough for me. The food was terrible._Tony went to rub his eyes, and found he was while it wasn't the first time he could recall being armored-up, and then waking up later decidedly not armored-up, it had never bode well for him. There were more than a few YouTube videos out there that could attest to that.

"-brand potato chips. Where _your_ Curly Mustache at?" Some very enthusiastic person crowed to his immediate left. A sideways glance found that his television, an item Pepper had once referred to as "grossly excessive", had been left on.

"Meh," a young, muffled voice said. It sounded close, startlingly so, and Tony suddenly became aware of the fact that something was on his legs.

He slowly sat up, and discovered the land known as Tony's Lower Half had been requisitioned to become part of a pillow fort. Which, even with his extensive bedroom history, was definitely a new one. Leaning forward for a better look, he found that said fort was occupied by a very familiar looking young girl. A pair of bright red eyes turned to meet his gaze, along with a big, semi-blackened smile. Curled up on his legs, with a large bag of Oreos in one hand and the remote in the other, sat Lilith. His _daughter_. And the gravity of his situation crashed into him for the second time that day.

"Dad, I'm glad you're awake," Lilith enthused through a mouthful of cookie. "You _really _went out when you fell through that table."

He was now Tony Stark: billionaire, inventor, former weapons mogul, superhero, and father. That was...something else. And she was talking to him. His mind scrambled to dredge up a coherent reply. "Ah, yeah. Sorry to...scare you?" It came out as a question because the kid didn't seem very concerned.

"It's okay. I was a little worried, but mom talked about how you'd fight big robots and stuff." She went for another cookie. "So that's gotta mean you're really strong, right?"

"Sure am." He heard himself reply automatically. "They even put "invincible" in my name. Well, Iron Man's name, but I am Iron Man so it counts."

Lilith put on a thoughtful expression, one finger tapping her chin. "Well, mom always say's "inexhaustible" but I _think_ that still counts."

Tony had no response to that little gem that wouldn't make Pepper appear out of thin air and slap him on general principle, so he kept his yap shut and watched as she went back to channel surfing. Another commercial, this one for the newest DC Vs. SNK game didn't seem to enthrall her much either. What was really striking though, was how completely comfortable she looked. It was as though they'd been together for years and this was just something they'd always done. He honestly wasn't sure how to feel about that.

_She takes after her mom, that's for sure._ Tony thought, unconsciously studying the girl's profile. _Probably for the best. I don't think I'd make a very pretty woman._ That said, he could see some reflections of himself in the kid. Her mouth looked more like his, and the bend of the nose was definitely a Stark family original. But the kid absolutely needed some new clothes. Seeing her in Morrigan's "outfit", a term he used in the loosest way imaginable, had no doubt done horrible things to his blood pressure.

"You're taking this whole thing pretty well," Tony said tentatively. At the girl's curious look, the billionaire continued, speaking a little faster than was probably necessary. "I mean, it's not like that's a bad thing, or anything. This could be going a hell of a lot worse. It's just, I don't know how I'd do in your shoes. Er..._heels_."

To be honest, if a young Tony had been in the kid's situation, his father would probably have gotten a black eye. At the very least, he'd have brooded and been sarcastic about the whole situation for a good while. _And if dad were in my shoes right now? _Tony preferred not to explore that line of thought. Howard Stark had been a great man in a lot of ways, but he hadn't taken to parenthood very well.

"Oh," Lilith said and her hand went to rub the sole pendant on her necklace. It was small, and a glossy gold color that implied it was amber. "Well, why wouldn't I want to meet you? You're my dad."

Tony felt his heart do a little flip in his chest. Instead of saying something that would no doubt either hurt the kid's feelings or embarrass him to high heaven, he decided to err on the side of caution and get really invested in the episode of Gotcha Force on the TV. He'd spent forty-five years in the public eye, his family had been important enough that he'd barely been brought home from the hospital before his picture was in the paper. He'd done hundreds of interviews, and more than a few had been actively trying to ruin everything he built and stood for. Almost twenty-five years of his life had been spent as a superhero, fighting everything from time travelers, to deities, to aliens, and even the odd woodland creature with guns. Tony had so much life experience it was coming out of his ears.

And yet all of ten minutes with Lilith had made him pass out, break a coffee table, and finally, render him _speechless_.

"Are you ok?"

Tony blinked, coming out of his stupor, and refocused on the kid. She was staring at him with a look of curiosity and a touch of concern, as though he was a patient she couldn't quite diagnose.

"I didn't do the spin this time," Lilith continued, "so you don't have to..._to_..." Her face scrunched up, suddenly frustrated. She looked up at the ceiling. "What'dya call it?"

""Faint", Ms. Lilith." JARVIS helpfully replied.

"_That_!" The kid said with a pleased nod, and glanced back at Tony. "Yeah. You don't have to do that again. And I don't think there are any more of those little tables, either."

A small snicker escaped Tony and he gave himself a good mental shake. As off-balance as he was, he didn't want to freak the kid out if he could help it."Fine, yeah. Sorry, I'm just not used to people sitting on me." Exactly what was wrong with that sentence was immediately obvious. "Kids sitting on me," he corrected which sounded even _worse_. "Kids! I'm not used to kids and..." He trailed off, feeling his face flush with something that might have been embarrassment for the first time since he was nineteen. Tony let out a tired chuckle and settled back into the couch. "And I'm making a complete ass of myself. Hopefully it won't end up on the Bugle's tabloid page this time."

"...So no fainting?" The kid inquired after a moment. She was eyeing him like she thought Tony might keel over just to spite her.

"Yeah, I think I filled my quota for today. You're not wrong about the tables either."

The kid seemed to accept that, and turned back to the television. With his first bit of fatherly damage control appearing successful, Tony leaned back into the couch and, feeling much more clear headed, began to take stock. First, he and Morrigan had a child, and since he knew from personal experience that Morrigan couldn't scheme her way out of a neighborhood grocery store, he could put any idea that this was some sort of trick out of his mind. Second, the kid seemed to like him from the word go. That didn't necessarily guarantee that everything would work out, but it was a good head start. Third, and most importantly, Lilith was going to be a target the instant people became aware of her.

That was a nastier side of being a superhero and especially one without a secret identity: friends, and family could be used against you. Tony compounded that with being a snarky multi-billionaire CEO, meaning that it wouldn't just be the costumed maniacs that might come at her, but any of the many stuffed-suits that he'd ever pissed off might take an interest as well. Morrigan could handle herself, he knew that better than a lot of people, but the kid? She might not be able to, and Tony knew quite well that he couldn't be everywhere at once no matter how many armors he built. Simply put: the kid being with him was dangerous.

But, what was the alternative? Ask Morrigan to take her home and just pretend the kid didn't exist? _No. _The answer was instant, and all consuming. _**No**_._ Not happening._

Tony was not perfect, and boy did the tabloids love to point that out, but he recognized something he couldn't ignore. This was absolutely one of them, because there was no way in _hell_ he wasn't going to be there for his kid. Even if it was going to be a huge pain in the ass explaining it. And he _would_ have to explain it. Secrets amongst the Avengers had a bad habit of being overheard by Hawkeye, and then finding their way to Janet Pym nee Van Dyne. Once Janet knew, everybody who could be bothered to be in the same room as her would hear all about it. The media was going to have a field day too, but so long as they kept their distance Tony could deal with them. He and Rhodey and...

Some of the color in the billionaire's face drained away as a terrible thought dawned on him. "Pepper," Tony groaned, and rubbed his forehead. "I'm gonna have to tell Pepper."

"Pepper?" Lilith asked, distracted by the little red fighting robot on the TV that absolutely wasn't a rip-off of Iron Man.

"My personal assistant." He explained. The image of a pleasantly smiling Pepper Potts Hogan, pointing a rather large taser at something near, dear, and below the belt as he tried to explain, drifted threateningly through his head. "Friend too. She and Morrigan don't really, well, _mix_."

Lilith perked up. "Ah, the skinny lady who isn't any fun?" She shrugged innocently at Tony's bemused look. "Mom said she wasn't."

Morrigan and Pepper were as opposite as two people could be. They didn't argue, so much as condescend, snipe, and generally try to annoy the other at every turn. Tony had tried to play mediator, in his own special way, but they'd taken to each other like catnip: neither could resist irritating the other. It was kind of cute in a sit-com sort of way, where Pepper was the driven, well-mannered professional, and Morrigan was the party girl roommate. The succubus had tried to bed Tony's personal assistant a few times too, more than once with Tony in the bed. For her part, Pepper had shot all such offers down with all the calm diplomacy of a surface-to-air missile. Thankfully, Pepper was currently in Hawaii enjoying her honeymoon. And while it meant that Tony was missing both his personal assistant and driver for the next two weeks, it also meant that the big reveal that he was a father would be done over the phone. Not only would Happy Hogan be trying to calm her down while she yelled at him, she'd have to worry about roaming charges as well.

_Morrigan's probably going to get a kick out of that. Speaking of... _Tony's brown eyes gave the living room a quick sweep and he realized the elder succubus was nowhere to be found. Tony had some questions about their new situation, and decided that a talk was in order. "Lilith, where's your mom?"

The girl bit into another cookie, "She got all grumble-y after I won the Oreos. They're really good too, I can see why she likes 'em! She always thinks I'm going to go with paper." She leaned in conspiratorially and her voice pitched lower to something decidedly sneaky. "She has a tell, so I went rock. But don't tell her, or she'll start winning again."

Tony snorted in amusement, knowing exactly what "grumble-y" meant. He'd seen, and been the cause of, Morrigan's sulkings and mutterings more than once. "And she went?"

"She said she was going to get some 'me time' in the bath." Her grin wasn't quite devious, but it was trying. "She hates it when I beat her. Especially in Halo."

"Halo?"

"Yep! She liked that Nintendo thing you got her so much she decided to get the other ones. I like playing games with her, because when I win she-"

"Gets "grumble-y"?" Tony finished with a smirk.

The kid nodded with a cookie muffled "mh-hmm".

With a destination in mind, Tony slipped his legs out from under Lilith, resulting in the near wholesale destruction of Fort Tony's Legs & Some and a loud pout that had him fighting another grin. A glance at his reflection in the window told Tony that his short black hair was a mess and that his goatee could use a trim. _Good thing I'm headed to the bathroom then_. He looked back at the kid and found she was staring up at him, no doubt still disappointed at the loss of her fort's foundation. "I'm gonna have a talk with Morrigan. Should only take a few minutes."

The kid blinked at that, then seemed to shrink into herself just a little. "Oh. Okay." She turned her focus back to the TV.

Tony could actually feel his insides twist at that image. _Well, that doesn't make me feel like a jackass at all_. With a sigh he sat back down on the couch. "Hey, don't worry. I'm just gonna be in the next room. It's not like I'm going out for lottery tickets or anything like that." Judging by her expression, the kid had absolutely no idea what that meant. And that...was probably for the best. "Ok, yeah that was dumb, lemme start over." God, he was awful at doing the whole "Moment" thing and he had the stories to prove it. But the kid deserved some honesty. _Probably better to get this into the open now, too._

"Look, I'll level with you. I have _no_ idea how to raise a kid. I don't have the experience, or the role model, so I'm kind of flying blind here. I'm probably, hell, I'm almost _certainly_ gonna do or say some dumb things that'll tick you off. It's kind of my thing. _But_," Tony made sure to look her in the eye as he spoke. "I'm not going to leave you high-and-dry either. I'm willing to give this whole "parent" thing a try, if you're interested." He held a hand. "Deal?"

"Oh," she said again, though now it sounded thoughtful. Lilith glanced between the offered hand and her father for a moment, and then took it. "Deal."

Tony gave her a reassuring smile and stood back up. "Good. Like I said, just a few minutes." He held up the smallest finger on his right hand. "Pinkie swear and everything. And if you need something, just ask JARVIS, ok?"

"Like more of these?" The kid held up a nearly empty bag of Oreos.

Tony was about to agree, but the AI beat him to the punch. "Of course Ms. Lilith. There is a sealed bag of Double Stuffed Oreos in the top center pantry counter in the kitchen. I can direct you to it, if you'd like."

"There's _Double Stuffed?!_"

The billionaire rolled his eyes as the kid all but rocketed into the kitchen, but found himself grinning all the same. "Looks like you've got your priorities straight. Be right back."

"_Oh my god!_ _They're huge!_"

* * *

The moment Tony was out of earshot, he was all business. "JARVIS? Enter the kid into the system. I want her to have full access; that means everything that isn't actually getting into a suit."

"Very good, sir." The A.I. reported crisply. "Miss Lilith is now marked as priority alpha. Shall I also institute Skeleton Dance Protocol in the event on an emergency?"

Skeleton Dance Protocol granted JARVIS remote access and control to any nearby Iron Man armors, allowing the AI to pilot up to two dozen armors simultaneously in response to extreme situations. It was a very risky bit of coding, one that had raised more than a few eyebrows from people close to Tony. Ultron had left a terrible legacy for artificial intelligences, one that was going to take years to overcome. But the day Tony Stark couldn't trust JARVIS, was the day Tony was truly alone.

"So long as you skip the dance number, sounds like a plan." Convincing Morrigan that he was a microwave had been the first time Tony had seen JARVIS screw with somebody, but it hadn't been the last. Though, he had to admit, it'd made for a pretty good Halloween party trick. "Authorization Code: AES031963."

"Code accepted. Are you expecting trouble?"

Tony scoffed as he ducked back into his bedroom. The low rumble of whirlpool jets from the master bathroom was instantly recognizable. "Wouldn't be smart if I wasn't. Right now, I'm more worried about the Daily Bugle tabloids section than HYDRA or Shadaloo." He let out a irritated grumble. "But with my luck, all three of them might come at me at once. Just... don't let her lock me out of the house or anything."

"I wouldn't think of it." JARVIS replied with grave insincerity.

Tony rolled his eyes, opening the door to the bathroom Pepper had called "gaudy and ostentatious" and Rhodey had called "an eyesore bigger than my first apartment". Looking at all nine-hundred square feet of bathroom, done in black Italian marble tiles with gold accents, Tony thought it was a shame none of his friends had any taste. From her spot lounging in the large sunken-in whirlpool bathtub that was the room's crown jewel, Morrigan offered a small wave.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The succubus stretched languidly, bubbles from the bath's water jets sliding off her skin. "Care to join me?" She raised a hand to take his.

"Tempting, but not right now. We have company to consider." Tony strolled over, leaning up against a nearby wall. "Think I'll enjoy the view for right now." _A cold shower wouldn't hurt either. _"Distracting" wasn't nearly a good enough word to describe how well those bubbles highlighted certain curves on the succubus.

Morrigan hummed contently, drawing her hand back into the tub. "It _is_ a wonderful view, isn't it?"

"No arguments here. The tub looked great when I got it, and you don't look bad either." He chuckled quietly at Morrigan's pout. The succubus actually prided herself on having her own form of poise, but Tony had found he was very good at doing just the right thing to screw with her. "Anyway, my good taste aside..." Tony schooled his expression into something more professional. "I wanted to talk to you about the kid."

"_Lilith_, you mean. Wait..." Morrigan glanced up at him, her mouth dropping open in false shock. "You never gave_ me_ a pet name. I'm hurt, "shellhead"."

"Yeah, technically you never gave me one either. You got "shellhead" off of a blog and thought it was cute."

"I did. I also thought that was what you named **it**. You do have a bit of an ego, don't you?"

"It's not really ego if you can back it up. And no, that's not _its_name. You actually still haven't guessed it. Points for trying though." Tony waved that line-of-thought away. He needed to stay on track, nicely placed bubbles be damned. "But that's not important. You kind of just dropped this on me, Morrigan. I'm not mad. Hell, I'm warming up to the whole thing, but I do want to know how this all happened."

Morrigan grinned like a shark. "Oh, _Tony_..." She tittered, lazily flicking some bathwater at him. "I would have thought you'd know _how _these things happen." When he didn't rise to the bait, she sighed. "And it had been such a nice bath. But I suppose not everyone knows the ins-and-outs."

"Haven't heard that one. Do you practice those?"

"Sometimes," Morrigan replied wryly. Then she leaned back into the tub, her expression sobering. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"When?" Flew out of his mouth, and he winced. He hadn't meant to sound that short or accusatory. This was going to be awkward enough, he was sure, and he didn't want to start a fight.

The succubus gave him a look. "...I'm going to need a little more than that."

Tony rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Sorry. I... damn it. All this has thrown me off pretty bad and I'm still trying to adjust. Hell, I can't imagine what it's like for you. But, when did this happen? I mean, she looks _ten_. That's a little freaky, even with the whole demon thing going on."

A small grin flashed across her face. "Oh, you've barely scratched the surface."

"One horrible thought at a time, please."

Morrigan closed her eyes, her smile fading into a calm line. "If you mean when was she was born? I'd say about five months ago. However, I felt..._something_ about a month before that, though I wasn't sure what was wrong."

"What was "_wrong_"?" Tony echoed, incredulous.

He had to fight down a flinch when she gave him a dark glare in response. Under that likable personality and supermodel body, Morrigan was still a demon powerful enough to take _Thor_ on in a fair fight. She might not win, that was true, but she could actually get into the ring and not get instantly turned into a long, lightning-cooked smear. If she felt like it, she could break him like he was a man-shaped glowstick.

"There's not been a succubus bairn in naerly a _century,_ ya dobber. And it's nae like ah've ever done this before." Morrigan trailed off, her accent far stronger than usual. After a moment of glowering at him, her face slackened and her bright green eyes glanced away. "And I never thought-" She cut herself off, giving her head a little shake.

"...Dobber?"

"Oh shut it." She was quiet for a moment, staring at something that probably wasn't the bathroom door, before she looked back at him. "She's grown very fast, even for one of us. But Lilith is the first human half breed we've ever seen. That may be why, but I don't know. It's never been important, until now."

_Boy, doesn't that sound familiar_. "Sorry. Guess this is weird for all of us," Tony mumbled, pushing off from the wall and crossing his arms. There was probably something else he should say as an olive branch, but damned if he knew what it was. Instead, he decided to just move on. "I would have helped, you know, if you told me. Done something for both of you the second I heard about it."

"Well you're doing that now, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," he replied quickly. "But I'm still five months behind on this. Couldn't you have come here with her sooner?"

She didn't immediately respond. "It takes a certain...fortitude to cross worlds. She wouldn't have survived it before now." Morrigan's back straightened into a defiant line. "Makai isn't a safe place for anyone, least of all children. Young demons are easy prey. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight."

_The kid would've died if she'd tried to come earlier. _A terrible weight formed in his chest at the idea."Good call." He coughed, painfully aware of how hoarse his voice suddenly was. "I just, you know, wish I'd been there." Tony took a deep breath to get himself back in order, and then forged ahead. "You said she's grown fast, and that she's the first half breed you've seen. What about Dante? He's part demon, and I don't think he skipped any birthdays."

"He's not part succubus," Morrigan replied with a shrug. "I don't know how it works for him anymore than I do with Lilith. Half breeds are rare, and not well liked."

"Because of Sparda, right?" Mythology hadn't really interested Tony when he was younger, but after he became Iron Man and an actual Norse god had joined the Avengers, he'd made time for it. The legend of Sparda was one of the first he'd stumbled across. ""A demon who fought against his own kind, sealed the way between the human and demon worlds, and topped it off by having kids with a human woman." That about right?"

"It was before my time, but more or less," the succubus replied with a nod.

Tony contemplated what all of this would mean for the kid, and frowned. It wasn't as much information as he would have liked, but it was probably the best he was going to get. _Gonna have to do some research of my own I guess. _"So what are we looking at in terms of response?"

Morrigan arched an eyebrow and sat up straight again. "Response?"

"From other demons, I mean. They attack Dante all the time, right?" As a matter of fact, a whole army of them had come after the half-breed while he'd been in New York a few years ago. Something about how he'd beaten Mundus, whoever that was, and how a lot of demons were pissed about that. Of course, Dr. Strange and more than a few of the city's heroes had shown them exactly why _nobody_ invaded New York anymore. "Lilith is part human too. They'll probably act the same with the kid."

And if that were the case, well, Tony had been wanting to try out his new Demon Buster Armor for a while.

A dark smile crossed Morrigan's lips. "If they're smart, they won't."

"Heh, right. Well, let's go ahead and assume they're _not_ smart."

"Then it is nothing I won't be able to handle. You are talking to _me_ after all." She stood up, smirk back in place, and with an aura that almost made Tony back away. "Now, if we're done chatting..." Her wings vanished in a burst of pink fire, and suddenly Tony was surrounded by several dozen fluttering bats, each aglow with Morrigan's demonic magic. Somehow they lifted him up without physically touching him, and unceremoniously dropped him into the bath. An instant later, the nude succubus was on his lap."I've been stuck in a castle for _months_. I'd like to make up for lost time." She slowly traced a finger over his chest. "Your bath is exquisite, by the way."

"Well..." He said, his tone cocky to hide the twinge of fear he felt. The thought, _Like a glowstick, _crossed his mind again_. _"Glad to know I'm appreciated around here. JARVIS is awful at pillow talk." Tony glanced down at his chest, and sighed dramatically. "You got my favorite shirt wet."

Morrigan leaned in close, her expression now only suitable for the latest of late night entertainment. "Well, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

(Outskirts of the Aensland Estate - Makai, the Demon World)

While Makai was host to many sentient beings, it had its fair share of monsters which lacked any real intelligence. Often these creatures would be brought under the sway of the higher demons for use as disposable workers and warriors. The Hell pantheon of demons were one such conscripted army. They were parasitic in nature, feeding off the seven basic sins of any nearby sentient. In the past, they'd been used by the dark lord Mundus as jailors of captured souls. They'd also served as custodians for Temen-ni-gru, the largest gateway to the Human World, which had been sealed by the traitor Sparda.

Of late, they had failed utterly in their duties. Mundus had been locked away so deeply that even Mephistopheles would be hard pressed to free him and the Temen-ni-gru had been banished from the Human World a second time, both at the hands of Sparda's miserable half-breed mongrel. Without the strong will of a greater demon, they'd fallen into the same mindless anarchy of their origin. The Hells were now little more than a nuisance to the nobles of Makai, no better than the plagues of Soul Bees that hid in the mountains.

Yet, some of the Hells had found a new master. A scholar of sorts. He was not of the Demon World, but he possessed power and that was good enough for their simple minds. The Master bid a group of them go to a system of caves overlooked by a large castle. Inside the lesser demons found a hole in the air. It was the remnants of a demon lord's magic, a small portal that lead to the Human World.

The towering figure of a Hell Vanguard beckoned toward the portal with its equally massive scythe. The Hell Prides, skulking desiccated things in black robes, wailed in anticipation and entered the portal.

* * *

**Here comes a new omake!**

"What'd you do to Ammy?!" Issun-Boshi demanded shrilly. "She hasn't been able to nap in days!"

Okami Amaterasu, the sun goddess of Nippon, sat at the small traditional table with her head down. The long white and black hair of her human form covered her face, but not her groan of dismay.

"I can't imagine what you mean," the other woman in the room said patiently. She sipped some of her tea, eying the increasingly irate little glowing humanoid. "It is a new blend. Perhaps it simply disagreed with her?"

"You did this on purpose Durga," the sun goddess herself muttered balefully from under her hair.

Durga made a politely noncommittal noise. "Perhaps. And perhaps you shouldn't have fallen asleep at Mithra's recital."

Amaterasu lifted her head, the red markings on her face scrunched in irritation. "So you drugged me?"

"So you slipped her Mickey?!" Issun yelled at the same time.

"Oh please, it's a perfectly mild stimulant," Durga replied. "Barely anything to a goddess."

"I hate you," Ammy's growl was decidedly wolf-like. "And tell your idiot husband to please _stop _teaching my pup to punch rocks! Yasha has been _no_ help."

"Asura enjoys spending time with his nephew." Durga allowed a small frown. "And Mithra didn't take to it, so he needs his outlet."

Amaterasu glared at her sister-in-law for a moment. "No hot springs."

Durga inclined her head thoughtfully, then nodded. "No hot springs," she agreed.

* * *

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	3. Luminous Illusion

"Well, well, it looks like I'm just meeting all sorts of kindred spirits today. Think I could get in on that action? Or is she the only one who gets a web necklace?" Juri Han, leader of S.I.N. on encountering both Spider-Man and Chun-Li Xiang. July 31st, 2008 AD.

* * *

(Autumn home of Tony Stark - Long Island, New York State, United States of America - September 25th, 2008 AD)

Peter Benjamin Parker stared blankly at the hole in the wall where the doorbell, and a substantial part of a window, had been. In that moment, he felt some small sense of loss. Not because he'd miss the doorbell, or the eight-second introductory riff of Black Sabbath's 'Iron Man' it blared, but for the fact that the hole surely heralded a sharp left turn in his day.

Peter's light brown eyes glanced through the hole, and at the massive black scythe imbedded in the hideously expensive hardwood floor. The gunmetal blade occasionally sparked with _purple_ electricity.

_You know_, he thought with tired resignation and knocked on the door_, somewhere, god is probably laughing at me_.

The real tragedy was that Pete had been having a pretty good day up until now. He'd just gotten back into the United States after a two month assignment with the new Avengers International Cooperation Initiative, and the _long_ flight back had been awful. Mainly because, as Pete had learned about himself, he couldn't fall asleep on airplanes.

At all.

So he'd spent a little over fourteen hours in a chair, in Coach, fingers digging into the armrests while his spider-sense freaked out at every little thing and sleep completely eluded him. His temporary partner from Interpol hadn't suffered from the same problem, and had woken up about halfway through the flight as peppy as could be. Peter had wished grim death upon her until they'd gotten to baggage claim and they'd gone their separate ways. She was off to visit her grandmother, and Pete had just barely managed to get into his apartment before his body had passed out on him.

But he'd woken up that morning feeling well rested. He took a long hot shower, and made sure to let aunt May know he'd made it back safe. Peter had ambled out his door at about ten-thirty, ready to see what he'd missed.

And then his phone rang.

"Hey Peter. Could you do me a favor and check on Tony?" Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, the War Machine, had asked. "I know he says he's fine, but that hit he took during that thing with Galactus wasn't a joke. I'd do it, but I'm on duty for the next few days."

Peter had made some joking complaints about how his vacation was being interrupted, but he hadn't really minded at all. He and Tony went way back; to the point that old shellhead had actually joked about adopting him once or twice. That said, Tony could get stubborn at times and needed somebody to watch his back. Usually that was Rhodes' job, but Pete had known enough military guys to know that their schedules could get pretty hectic. With his role as a West Coast Avenger added in, Rhodes was solidly unavailable.

So, Peter had agreed. He hadn't really had anything important lined-up for the day. Well, aside from getting that slice of real New York pizza he'd been craving for weeks. East Asia had been very creative in its pizza-based heresies; the one with squid tentacles had been the worst. But, he could put lunch on hold for a little while, and it wasn't like Tony's house was particularly out of the way.

Plus, it meant Peter got to drive his blue rental car more.

The warning bells started at the front gate when he saw the gaping hole in the house before him. Then JARVIS, Tony's personal A.I., had greeted him, mentioning that things were 'interesting' inside Casa De Stark.

Peter had shuddered at that word. He and 'interesting' had a long and typically self destructive relationship.

A fully armored Tony Stark opened the door. "Peter!" He welcomed, and the face mask of his Iron Man armor snapped open revealing a somewhat flustered expression. Portions of the gold and red Extremis armor were coated with what looked like ash or dust. "Didn't know you were coming over." He turned his head and threw the rest of his house a reproachful look. "JARVIS, I thought I told you to _warn_ me about these things."

"My apologizes sir," The A.I. said. "I'm afraid I only told you Mr. Parker was approaching the house _twice_. I shall endeavor to pester you more in the future."

Tony snorted. "Not if you want to stay online, you won't."

"Indeed," JARVIS replied. "Incidentally, would you like me to order a new television?"

Peter leaned to look past Tony's shoulder, getting a better look at the disaster area inside the house. The fist-sized, slightly charred hallmarks of Iron Man repulsor blasts pock-marked more than a few surfaces. The carpet at the rear of the living room glinted with glass shards from the shattered floor-to-ceiling windows. The same dark gray gunk that coated parts of Tony's armor sat in numerous heaps scattered about the room. The grand piano had been destroyed, crushed by a large humanoid imprint straight out of Looney Tunes. And the expensive leather couch appeared to have _exploded_. Then there were the scythes. The remains of at least a dozen littered the living room, with the only intact one jammed blade first into the television screen.

Overall, Tony's house looked like it'd been the victim of some drunken fraternity's Halloween party gone horribly wrong.

"Scratch that," Peter mumbled as he stared at the mess, "somewhere, god is _absolutely_ laughing at me."

"Maybe Loki, but he's a jerk like that. At least you still have Thor," Tony quipped. "Nice hoodie by the way." He smirked at the kanji on it. "'Spider-Man approved', huh?"

Peter managed a chuckle and glanced down at the red and blue sweatshirt in question. Black web patterns marched across most of it, and the drawing of the Spider-Man mask on the chest was distinctly cartoonish. "Thanks. I got it in Tokyo, and paid out the butt for it too. Figured it'd help me blend in."

The older man raised an eyebrow, but his smirk didn't leave. "'Blend in'? You want to blend in as yourself? Peter, what'd I tell you about taking after me?"

"'You can't pull it off even half as well, so don't try', if I remember right." Pete replied easily. "Besides, it's the perfect cover. Like a ninja with foam sword. Nobody suspects the ninja with the foam sword."

Tony snorted in amusement, then glanced back into the house. After a moment, he nodded slightly, then turned back to Peter. "So, what can I help you with Pete? It's been kind of a hectic morning so..."

The 'if it's not important, can you just head out? Please?' was left unsaid.

Peter frowned."Well, you can tell me who your interior decorator is, so I can avoid them like the Hulk's one room bed and breakfast." He waved the joke away. "But anyway, Rhodey asked me to check up on you. You know, see..."

He trailed off as a 'naked' woman passed behind Tony. 'Naked', because she was covered from head-to-toe in that same dusty gunk as Tony's armor, and she didn't look happy about it, at all. She grumbled irritably as she tried to rub the stuff off, without success.

Morrigan Aensland paused just long enough to glance at both men, the wings on her head perking up as she grinned. "Oh, Spider-Man, I thought I smelled you. It seems you _do_ look cute without that mask." She brushed at her arms and _other places_ again, removing exactly none of the gunk. Her frown returned. "It seems I need to take another bath. If either of you would like to join me, the door is open." With that, she vanished into another room.

Peter blinked, eyes still locked on the door she'd gone through. "How...you were...hammana...doing?" He finished, bewildered.

"Well," Tony sniffed. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking. And you can tell that to Lt. Colonel _Mother Hen_." He gave his living room another look and sighed. "Like I said, it's just been one of those mornings..."

* * *

_Two hours earlier..._

Tony's mind was still whirling when he left the kid. He hadn't been lying when he'd told her he didn't know how to be a parent; he'd never even had pets! And his first attempt at owning a plant in college had resulted in a small dorm fire.

He ran a hand over his face as he continued walking down the hall. _How am I going to deal with this?_

He hadn't come up with a good answer yet, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"JARVIS? Enter the kid into the system." He commanded. "I want her to have full access; that means everything that isn't a suit."

"Very good, sir." The A.I. reported crisply. "Miss Lilith is now marked as priority alpha. Are you expecting trouble?"

Tony scoffed. "Wouldn't be smart if I wasn't. Right now, I'm more worried about the Daily Bugle tabloids section than HYDRA or Shadaloo." He let out an aggrieved sigh. "But with my luck, all three of them might come at me at once."

He pushed open his bedroom door, instantly recognizing the low rumble of the whirlpool jets in his master bathroom. "Just don't let her lock me out of the house or anything. I don't handle pranks well."

"I wouldn't think of it." JARVIS replied with grave insincerity.

Tony rolled his eyes, opening the door to the bathroom Pepper had called 'gaudy and ostentatious' and Rhodey had called 'an eyesore bigger than my whole damn apartment'.

It really was a shame none of his friends had any taste.

He instantly spotted Morrigan lounging in the bathroom's crown jewel, which was a large whirlpool bathtub built into the floor.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." The succubus stretched languidly, bubbles from the bath's water jets sliding off her skin. "Care to join me?" She raised a hand to take his.

"Tempting, but not right now. We have company to consider." Tony strolled over, leaning up against a nearby wall painted Iron Man red. "Think I'll enjoy the view for right now." _A cold shower wouldn't hurt either. _

The succubus hummed contently, drawing her hand back into the tub. "It _is_ a wonderful view, isn't it?"

"No arguments here. The tub looked great when I got it, and you don't look bad either." He chuckled quietly at Morrigan's pout; it really was too easy to get under her skin. "Anyway, my good taste aside..." Tony schooled his expression into something more businesslike. "I wanted to talk to you about the kid."

"_Lilith_, you mean. Wait..." Morrigan glanced up at him, her mouth dropping open in false shock. "You never gave_ me_ a pet name. I'm hurt, 'shellhead'."

Tony snorted. "Yeah, and you never gave me one either. You got 'shellhead' off of a newspaper and thought it was cute."

"I did. I also thought that was what you named **it**. You do have a bit of an ego, don't you?" The succubus grinned.

"Ah-hah. No, that's not **its **name. You actually still haven't guessed it," Tony shrugged easily. "Though, not for lack of trying." He focused on her more intently. "But that's not important. You kind of just dropped this on me, Morrigan. I'm not mad. Hell, I'm warming up to the whole thing, but I do want to know how this all happened."

Morrigan grinned like a shark. "Oh, _Tony_..." She tittered, lazily rolling her hand. "I would have thought you'd know _how _these things happen." When he didn't rise to the bait, she sighed. "And it had been such a nice bath. But I suppose not everyone knows the ins-and-outs."

Tony couldn't help but smirk. "Haven't heard that one. Do you practice those?"

"Sometimes," Morrigan replied wryly. Then she leaned back into the tub, her expression sobering. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"When?" Flew out of his mouth, and he winced. He hadn't meant to sound that short or accusatory; he didn't want to start a fight.

The succubus gave him a look. "...I'm going to need a little more than that."

Tony rubbed the back of his head guiltily. "Sorry. I... damn it. All this has thrown me off pretty bad, and I'm still trying to adjust. Hell, I can't imagine what it's like for you. But, when did this happen? I mean, she looks _ten_. That's a little freaky, even with the whole demon thing going on."

A small grin flashed across her face. "Oh, you've barely scratched the surface."

"One horrible thought at a time, babe." He replied.

Morrigan closed her eyes, her smile fading into a thin line. "If you mean when was she was born? I'd say about two months ago. However, I felt..._something_ about a month before that, though I wasn't sure what was wrong."

"What was '_wrong_'?" Tony echoed, incredulous.

Tony had to fight down the flinch when she gave him a dark glare in response. Under that likable personality and supermodel body, Morrigan was still a demon powerful enough to take _Thor_ in a fair fight. If she felt like it, she could snap him like a glowstick.

He couldn't help but wonder if the kid would follow her mother's example.

"There's not been a succubus bairn in nearly a _century,_ ya dobber. And it's nae like ah've ever done this before." Morrigan trailed off, her accent far stronger than usual. Suddenly, her face slackened and her bright green eyes glanced away. "And I never thought-" She cut herself off, giving her head a little shake.

_...'Dobber'? _Tony opened his mouth to prompt her, but shut it after a moment.

She took a breath before she looked back at him. "She's grown very fast, even for one of us. But Lilith is the first human half breed we've ever heard of. That may be why, but I don't know. It's never been important, until now."

_Boy, doesn't that sound familiar_. "Guess this is weird for all of us," Tony mumbled, pushing off from the wall and crossing his arms. When he spoke again, his voice was hushed. "I would have helped, you know, if you told me. Done something for both of you the second I heard about it."

Morrigan glanced up again, brow raised. "Well you're doing that now, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," he replied quickly. "But I'm still two months behind on this. Couldn't you have come here with her sooner?"

She didn't immediately respond. "It takes a certain...fortitude to cross worlds. She wouldn't have survived it before now." Morrigan's back straightened into a defiant line. "Makai isn't a safe place for anyone, least of all children. Young demons are easy prey, and I wasn't going to let her out of my sight."

_The kid would've died if she'd tried to come earlier. _A terrible weight formed in his chest at the very idea."Good call." He coughed, painfully aware of how hoarse his voice was. "I wish I'd been there, though."

Morrigan's expression was unreadable in the silence.

Tony took a breath to get himself back in order, then forged ahead. "You said she's grown fast, and that she's the first half breed you've seen. What about Dante? He's part demon, and I don't think he skipped any birthdays."

"He's not part succubus," Morrigan replied. "I don't know how it works for him anymore than I do with Lilith. Half breeds are rare, and not well liked."

"Because of Sparda, right?" Mythology hadn't really interested Tony when he was younger, but after he became Iron Man and an actual Norse god had joined the Avengers, he'd made time for it. The legend of Sparda was one of the first he'd read up on. "'A demon who fought against his own kind, sealed the way between the human and demon worlds, and topped it off by having kids with a human woman.' That about right?"

The succubus nodded. "It was before my time, but more or less."

Tony contemplated what all of this would mean for the kid, and frowned. "So what are we looking at in terms of response?"

She arched an eyebrow, sitting up a bit in the bath. "Response?"

"From other demons, I mean." Tony elaborated. "They come attack Dante all the time, right? Well Lilith is part human too. So they'll probably act the same with the kid." _And I've been wanting to test that Demon Buster armor._

A dark smile crossed Morrigan's lips. "If they're smart, they won't."

Tony snorted. "Let's go ahead and assume they're _not_ smart."

"Then it is nothing I won't be able to handle. You are talking to _me_ after all." She stood up with an aura that almost made Tony back away. "Now, if we're done chatting..." Her wings vanished in a burst of pink fire, and suddenly Tony was surrounded by several dozen fluttering bats, each aglow with Morrigan's demonic magic.

Somehow they lifted him up, and unceremoniously dropped him into the bath. An instant later, the nude succubus was in his lap."I'd like to make up for lost time." She slowly traced a finger over his chest. "Your bath is exquisite, by the way."

"Well..." He said, his tone cocky to hide the twinge of fear he felt. _Like a glowstick. _"Glad to know I'm appreciated around here. JARVIS is awful at pillow talk." Tony glanced down at his chest, and sighed dramatically. "You got my favorite shirt wet."

Morrigan leaned in close, her expression now only suitable for the latest of late night entertainment. "Well, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

"Darn," the pink-haired girl grumbled as she examined the plastic bag. Only a few patches of black cookie crumbs remained to tease her. "I didn't mean to eat all of them."

"Rest assured, miss Lillith." The weird voice spoke up again; JARVIS or something. Apparently it was her dad's servant, like Lucien back home but invisible. "Mr. Stark is perfectly able to buy more."

The young miss sagged into the couch with relief. "That's good. Mom would need 'me time' for _days_ if she couldn't get any."

"Oh, I don't doubt that," the voice replied, using the same tone as Lucien when he did that eye roll thing at her mom. He did that a lot when she wanted to play racing games.

"So is there more stuff like the cook-" Lilith cut off with a yelp when there were a series of loud crashes from somewhere deeper in the house.

Getting over her shock quickly, she turned and looked over the back of the couch, curious. She saw the top of a spiral staircase, and a hallway with a few doors inside it, but nothing broken.

_Maybe daddy broke another table? _The noise had sounded similar to that, but there'd been a bunch of them. _It must have been a lot of tables..._ The television snapped off and the girl whipped around, startled.

"Miss Lilith!" Lilith snapped to attention at the much louder, insistent tone. "There are unknown intruders on the premises. Please descend the stairs and enter Mister Stark's workshop. I will secure it from any forced entry."

"Bad guys?" The young half-succubus hopped off the couch, one hand subconsciously flaring and sputtering with pink magic. She didn't know many spells, and trying to cast anything kept sparking hazy images of some lookalike doing mom level stuff. Still, mom had trained her a little and Lilith was anxious to try having some fun on her own.

She hopped off the couch with a twirl, taking a stance like the one from that Karate Kid movie. "I can help! I bet I can spank all of them! I-"

The young girl's nose abruptly twitched as it caught a new and overpowering scent. It smelled of dusty old papers and burnt air.

Like Makai but-

She sneezed.

Instantly, one of the doors down the hallway disintegrated, and a creature as tall as the ceiling stalked into view. It was covered in a massive black cloak, with a skeletal face staring out from under its hood. One hand raised a massive scythe, the blade glowing with what looked like purple lightning. It snarled, and what seemed like an army of smaller creatures appeared behind the large one, each looking like a miniature version of the bigger demon.

Lilith blinked, cool stance forgotten. "Ah...JARVIS? I'm going to go downstairs now." The half-succubus squeaked.

"Very well, miss. When I distract them, I suggest you hurry." The A.I. replied.

She slid toward the staircase, her big red eyes locked on the demons. The largest of them growled sharply, pointing at her with its scythe. One of the smaller demons moved away from the group towards her, raising the scythe as it came close.

Lilith tensed her legs as the demon started to swing-

"_Flame On!_" The television, suddenly on and at maximum volume, screamed."The only cologne personally approved by me, the Human Tor-" The ad was mercifully cut short when the startled demon buried its scythe blade into the television screen.

"_Now!_" JARVIS commanded, and Lilith bolted downstairs, the rest of the demons hot on her heels.

* * *

"Pardon me sir, miss, but we have a situation," The A.I. Piped up, politely ignoring the dirty looks and grumbling it received. "A group of unknown intruders have just entered the house. They appear to have used a method similar to Ms. Aensland's magic, so I can only assume they are demons of some sort."

"Ugh, so soon?" The succubus huffed, narrowing her eyes. "It was_ just_ getting interesting."

"Well, don't worry, it can happen to anyone. I still like you." Tony didn't give her the satisfaction of responding to the retaliatory pinch. "How many are we looking at JARVIS?"

"Twenty four, along with a larger demon that seems to serve as their leader." The A.I. reported. "I distracted them while I sent Miss Lilith down to the workshop. All pertinent security measures for the workshop have been activated. She will be quite safe. Shall I ask our guests to leave?"

"That won't be necessary, JARVIS. I always keep a spare suit handy." Tony said, untangling himself from Morrigan and clambering out of the tub. He threw his pants back on for safety purposes, and headed for the door. "Extremis onli_iii_!"

A man-sized creature in black was suddenly _there _in front of him, its wicked looking scythe already in mid-swing. Tony instinctively fell to the ground, dodging the blade by scant inches.

An instant later, a green and white blur rocketed over him, laughing gleefully as it smashed into the demon like a cannonball. The tangled mass of cackling succubus and howling demon obliterated the bathroom door, vanishing into Tony's bedroom.

"Okay." Tony coughed as he stood back up. "That was different." The Extremis suit began to form in earnest, and he resisted the urge to scratch at the uncomfortable sensations. "If they can do that, they can get into the workshop. JARVIS, activate the workshop defense systems too. I don't want _anything_ getting in there."

"Consider it done, sir." The A.I. Replied as Tony's helmet snapped shut.

Iron Man strode through the destroyed door, growling at the state of his once pristine bedroom. The bed itself had been partially crushed; its wet debris littering the carpeted floor as Morrigan stood nearby. One of her dainty feet idly kicked at a pile of dust and torn black cloth.

"What did you _do_ to my bedroom?" Iron Man asked, giving the room another look. "You were in here for like _five seconds_. And there was only _one_ of them!"

"Sorry," the succubus replied as she shrugged playfully. "I just love full contact sports."

"Yeah well try not to 'full contact' anything else. I_ liked _my water bed, thank you very much." Iron Man grumbled. "Any idea what these things are?"

Morrigan nodded. "Hell Prides; low class demons. They're little more than pests without a master. They become this," she pointed at the pile of dust, "when they're destroyed. Overall, they aren't very fun."

_So that leaves twenty-three of those things._ Tony frowned. "And the 'bigger one'?"

"A Hell Vanguard most likely. You'll know it when you see it." Morrigan replied.

"Well, that sounds cheery. Still, these guys are in _my_ house. Gonna have to do something about that." Iron Man strode toward the door to the living room. "Might want to throw something on."

"Why? Do I _embarrass_ you?" The succubus shot back with a smirk.

Iron Man shrugged his armored shoulders, a grin coloring his voice. "Suit yourself. Keep up if you can."

* * *

With a burst of repulsor fire, Iron Man rocketed into the living room.

Nearly two dozen cloaked forms turned on him as he entered, all brandishing scythes and glaring at the new arrival with glowing red eyes. The Hell Pride vainly trying to yank its scythe from the television made Iron Man's hand twitch. One demon that could only be 'the big one' stepped in front of its smaller fellows and screeched at Iron Man.

"Hey there. Just thought I'd let you know, you're currently on my private property." He said, hovering several feet off the ground. "So here are your options: leave now, or I blast you."

Immediately, several of the smaller demons leapt at him, weapons at the ready.

"Great answer!" Iron Man casually moved backward, causing every strike to miss completely. The avenger cupped his armored hands together, activating both arm repulsors simultaneously as he thrust them toward the still airborne demons. The resulting explosion of sapphire energy turned all four attackers into bursts of dust and tattered black fabric.

"Welp, they asked for it." He deadpanned.

"And I'm glad they did." Morrigan, still bare and damp from the bath, sauntered up next to Iron Man. "I've been cooped up for months, so even this could be fun." The succubus smiled at the nearest Hell Pride. "I hope you can entertain me."

The Hell Vanguard pointed its scythe at them, snarling angrily.

As one, the Hell Prides charged, and the room fell into chaos.

Iron Man bounced back into the air, relying on the Extremis Armor's agility to protect him as he vaporized the two closest Hell Prides with repulsor blasts. A third leapt up to tackle him out of the air, only to crash into the wall behind him as Iron Man dodged to the left. Another repulsor blast turned the monster into a large puff of dust.

Morrigan, not held back by fragile armor, tore into the mob like an emerald tornado. Her hand speared through the first Hell Pride's skull as she playfully vaulted over the attacker behind it. She landed with a ballerina-like twirl, her razor sharp wings decapitating two Hell Prides as another demon came at her, swinging its scythe wildly. Morrigan laughed, effortlessly weaving around every strike. The Hell Pride aimed its next attack low, hoping to remove the succubus' legs.

Instead, her legs removed his head, bouncing it off the Hell Vanguard's chest before it disintegrated.

In barely a few moments, the Hell Prides had lost half their number. Their aggression tempered, the demons quickly regrouped around their leader.

"Aw, don't spoil the fun now." Morrigan drawled. "I was _just_ getting started."

The Hell Vanguard let out a bellow, and several of the smaller demons hurled their scythes at Morrigan. The succubus danced around the projectiles, noticing a moment too late that they were merely distractions as their leader charged.

The Hell Vanguard slammed into her like a freight train, throwing the surprised succubus into the leather sofa and flipping it over. It pressed the advantage, slamming a foot down on the sofa, pinning Morrigan under it. The larger demon slashed with its massive scythe, sending torn leather, wood splinters, and mangled cotton flying from the overturned couch.

It drew back to slash again, but this time the demon's right hand exploded, sending the scythe careening through the air.

The Hell Vanguard turned around with a snarl, just in time to see the blue reactor in the center of Iron Man's chest flare.

"_Unibeam!" _A sapphire beam as wide as a man smashed into the startled Hell Vanguard, sending it clean through the wall next to the front door.

"Morrigan!" Iron Man cried out as he dodged the renewed assault of the Hell Prides. "You alright?"

The sofa rolled to one side, and the succubus stood up. The dust from several dead Hell Prides was stuck to her wet form, leaving the majority of her covered in splotches of gray. She sneezed, scowling irritably as a cloud of the stuff leapt from her hair.

"Ya _knew_ this would happen, ya bastart." The succubus accused, scowling at everyone as she clawed fruitlessly at some of the dust on her arms. "I'd forgotten tha dangers of fighting such _gingin_ demons." She growled, totally unconcerned with the several circling Hell Prides.

Iron Man quickly dashed around a pair of demons, switching repulsor modes with a thought. The arrays reconfigured, splitting into several reflectors that turned the precise weapon into something more like a shotgun. He hit ground just behind the two demons, lifted his hand, and fired.

The Hell Prides saw only the barest glimmer of light before a cone of thin blue beams sliced them apart.

Morrigan grimaced at the sight of more dust. "Ye know, that stoor be near impossible to get out." She bit her lip, her hands flexing for a moment. "...Even in death, they are such _pests."_

"In my defense, I did say you should put something on." Tony replied, the grin back in his voice as the demons retreated again. "Ten of these guys left by the way. So just think, this means you can take another _exquisite_ bath."

The succubus growled in reply, stalking forward as the Hell Prides took up a defensive formation.

"You know, it's a little late for tactics, guys." Iron Man chuckled darkly, readying another Unibeam blast.

Then, as one, the demons hopped into the air. What looked and sounded like so much shattering glass surrounded them.

In an instant, it, and the demons, were gone.

Iron Man stepped forward, raising a hand in confusion. "Did they just retreat or-" The answer hit him like a flash, and he dashed out of the room. "Oh hell, the _kid_!" Iron Man charged toward the spiral staircase that lead down to his workshop, and more importantly, his daughter.

* * *

Iron Man could already hear the muffled sounds of repulsor fire when he hit the basement. The titanium security door moved painfully slowly, sliding opening just before he blew a hole through it.

Several yards ahead, the right wall changed from off-white plaster to the thick panes of glass that overlooked Tony's garage and workshop. He kept moving, passing a few piles of dusty black cloth and discarded scythes as he ran into the access hall.

Near the workshop entrance, a single Hell Pride was thrown through the glass, followed by a distinct flash of repulsor light.

Which was strange, because repulsors weren't supposed to be _purple. _

_"_Sir, the garage is now secure and Miss Lilith is quite alright_." _JARVIS reported, pausing in a way that made Iron Man's nerves spike. _"_However, there is something rather curious_..."_

Iron Man was through the broken window before the A.I. even finished, glass crunching under his boots. The Avenger ignored the remains of the Hell Pride behind him, his face shield snapping open to reveal a thoroughly confusing scene.

Lilith was sitting on the ground like she'd been pushed over, with wide red eyes and an almost dreamy smile on her lips. Her right arm was covered by a wing up to the elbow, pointed at the broken glass and dead Hell Pride.

The confusing part was that the wing looked an awful lot like what Tony was wearing. The colors were different, fuchsia and cyan instead of hot-rod red and gleaming gold, but the curves of an Extremis gauntlet on her arm were unmistakable. Then there was the still-glowing repulsor array centered in the gauntlet's palm. And if that wasn't enough, the wires and glowing arc reactor dangling from the back of the armor, absolutely was.

The conclusion was inescapable: Lilith had formed a piece of the Extremis armor and killed the last Hell Pride with it.

Somehow.

Tony stared, completely flabbergasted as he tried to process this information.

"Kid...you...that...isn't...not..." The billionaire sputtered. "_What_?"

"I've never done _that_ before," Lilith whispered, her voice filled with awe and wonder. "I thought I just had mom's powers." She giggled happily, almost breaking out into gales of exuberant laughter. "That was so _cool_."

Morrigan ambled up a few moments later, still nude and still trying to scrape the dust off her skin. She spied her stupidly grinning daughter, and she let out a chuckle of maternal pride. "Oh, how _wonderful! _Your first time!"

That broke the young girl's reverie. She jumped up, opened her mouth to gush, looked at her parents, and her expression turned horrified. The half-succubus let out a shocked squeal as her thin arms shot up to cover her face.

"_Mom_! _Put something_ **on!**" She yelped.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Tony finished.

"Wait, so they ditched you halfway through the fight just to go wreck your garage?" Peter frowned. "Talk about hitting you where it hurts."

"Yup." Tony shrugged, having carefully left Lilith out of the story. He loved Peter like a little brother, but he was nowhere near ready to introduce his _daughter_ to_ anyone, _half-succubus or not_._ He would have to do it someday, but today was not that day.

Now all he had to do was shoo Peter out of the house before the kid bumbled into the room.

"Uh-huh. Listen, I didn't need to hear the part about the tub." Pete mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Not even a little bit."

Tony shrugged. "Well, it was either gonna be me or Morrigan telling you. Believe me, I cleaned it up for you."

"Sure thing Iron Cinemax." Peter rolled his eyes, his gaze catching on the ruined piano. "But...what happened there?"

The avenger glanced over, feeling the same exasperation he'd felt when Morrigan had explained it. "Apparently the big one wasn't dead. It came back in and Morrigan..."

"Went all 'full contact'?" Peter asked rhetorically. "Yeah that makes sense." Peter finished, standing up a little straighter. "So you're sure you don't need any help?"

"Eh, Morrigan might." Tony quipped.

Pete winced, letting out a small laugh. "Yeah, I'll pass on that shellhead. We're friends, but some parts of the Bro-code shouldn't be crossed." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Well, in that case I'll let Rhodey know and you two can get back to doing stuff I don't need to see, hear, or think about."

Tony gave Peter's shoulder a friendly slap. "You do that."

"I think I will, so-" The sentence died and Pete's eyes were suddenly locked on something behind Tony.

The billionaire had an sinking feeling he knew what it was.

"Daddy, what's that smell?" Lilith Aensland Stark asked.

* * *

**Here comes a new omake!**

"Are you sure this is safe Reed?" Benjamin Grimm asked dubiously. He wore a frown on his rocky face as he gazed at the large, ring shaped machine. "Not that I don't trust ya, but these things have a bad habit of gettin' us into trouble."

"Perfectly certain Ben," Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four replied. Busying himself at a large computer console, with his lab coat on, he could have easily passed for a mad scientist. "I've done the math, and there is a seventy-five-point-nine percent chance that this will work without any problems. Even then, there is only a ten percent chance that anything catastrophic will go wrong. I give us fantastic odds, if I do say so myself."

"_Fantastic_ odds? Really Reed?" Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, quipped. He nudged the nearby Spider-Man in the side. "Can you believe that? Reed is making puns." When he didn't hear an appropriately smarmy come-back, Johnny glanced over at his friend. "What? What's wrong?"

Spider-Man frowned through his mask. "Sorry, I'm just a little stuck on the 'ten percent chance anything catastrophic will go wrong' part." He shrugged. "I mean, I know those are good odds, but still. That thing he's messing with looks like it jumped out of Star Trek, and I know what happens when the transporter screws up on Star Trek."

"Psh," Johnny scoffed, "come on. What, afraid of a little lava monster? 'Cause that's _nothing_."

"No. It's just that I'm the only person here wearing red." Spider-man replied. "Again, Star Trek."

"Well, you are the one that wanted to join webhead." Ben Grimm put a large rocky hand on Spider-Man's shoulder and smiled. "Don't go getting cold feet just yet. This ain't our first rodeo."

"Right..." Spidey mumbled and turned back to the large ring-shaped machine. If Reed was correct, it'd allow him, Johnny and Ben to step into an alternate dimension. It was an interesting concept, but Spider-Man wasn't sure he liked being the guinea pig.

The machine powered up with a long, whirling hum. At the center of the ring, a dot of white-blue light coalesced into existence, then rapidly expanded until it became a bright circle of light.

Johnny laughed. "Reed, I think we need to have a talk about copyrights."

Reed either didn't hear his teammate's joke or paid it no mind. "The dimensional portal is stable. You may enter whenever you are comfortable."

Susan Richards, Reed's wife and Johnny's sister, looked on with some trepidation. "Be careful you three."

"We'll be fine. After all, I'm here." Johnny shot back with a smirk.

Susan snorted. "That doesn't help your case."

Spider-Man, The Human Torch, and The Thing walked through the portal.

And came out on a city street. The city itself looked fairly normal, perfectly at home in their home dimension. The people, on the other hand, were just a tad out of place. Everybody was wearing suits of polished silver armor and long cloaks in various shades of green. As one, the entire street turned and looked at the newcomers; each of them wearing a very familiar metal mask.

Johnny swore. Ben raised his hands, ready to sock the first mook that came at him. Spider-Man just stared.

"Richards!" Every last person howled, not at the newcomers, but at the portal and the shocked looking man on the other side. Some shook their fists, some pulled out weapons. One brandished the broom they'd been using to sweep the sidewalk at the trio like it was a spear.

"Reed!" Johnny hollered and turned back to the portal they'd come through. A dumbfounded Reed Richards looked back at him through space and time. "Get us the hell out of here!"

A waifish figure in an oversized version of the evidently universal outfit trotted up to Spider-Man. From somewhere on their person the figure pulled out a large red heart-shaped box, and shoved it into the wallcrawler's hands.

"Tell Richards if he does not accept, he shall incur the scorned wrath of Doom!" A distinctly feminine voice growled. The figure turned tail and vanished into the crowd, who continued to yell Reed's last name like it was a hated sports team.

"The portal is still stable! Return at once!" The leader of the Fantastic Four ordered.

The trio didn't have to be told twice, and they promptly fled back from where they came. Reed did something on the console and the portal snapped shut with a buzz. From a moment, there was complete and utter silence in the laboratory of the Baxter Building. Susan put a hand over her mouth and turned away, her shoulders shaking.

"Well, that happened." Johnny muttered to nobody in particular. He glanced over at the still flabbergasted Reed Richards. "Reed, I think you should delete that world from your database. Like forever."

"I..." Reed mumbled hesitantly. "Yes. I think that I will."

In the background Susan coughed, then began hiccupping. Ben Grimm said something about a drink and walked out of the lab. His pace suggested some urgency.

"So Pete, sorry about that. Usually this is a lot more..." Johnny looked around, discovering he was suddenly missing his friend. "Pete?" He noted the heart-shaped box had been left on the floor, and just beyond it was an open window.

The Human Torch sprinted over, and just barely caught a distant silhouette use a webline to swing around an apartment building and vanish into the sprawl of New York City. Johnny frowned, and curiosity overtaking him, popped open the box. Inside were a dozen little chocolates, each painstakingly shaped like the masked face of Doctor Victor Von Doom.

Behind him, Susan broke down giggling.

_"And that," Spider-Man said to Dante, "is why I never joined the Fantastic Four." _

* * *

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively. Thanks to Dealer and Shyft for their kind beta-ing of my work._


	4. Darkness Illusion

"...Details on the 'Fortuna incident' which occurred last month remain scarce, as the island nation remains staunchly isolationist. What can be presently confirmed is that a person, or persons, exhibiting meta human abilities attacked Fortuna in late January and several citizens, including the religious leader of the nation, His Holiness Sanctus, were killed. Some unverified rumors charge that one of Fortuna's Order of the Sword knights was kidnapped during the attack. The European arm of SHIELD is continuing its investigation in conjunction with Interpol, and asks that anyone with pertinent information on the attack contact the proper authorities. For Channel 6 Action News, I'm Rebecca Chang. Good Night."

Rebecca Chang, international news excerpt from Channel 6 out of Las Vegas Nevada. February 5th, 2008.

* * *

(Unknown mountainous location – Matairiku, The Demon World Makai. September 25th, 2008 AD.)

_I wonder if this was part of his plan. _Bhaal sighed in disgust, leaning back against the cliff side.

A scrying spell had been cast on the Hell Vanguard, and it had afforded Bhaal a clear view of its complete failure. The Red Arremer stared into the polished surface of the scrying stone, growling as he watched the last Hell Pride die.

_I cannot imagine what that idiot expected._Bhaal had seen this end coming the instant he'd seen the motley group of demons go. Even with the element of surprise, expecting them to kill the spawn of _Morrigan Aensland_, in her _presence_, was beyond absurd.

Bhaal tucked the stone into a small leather satchel on his leg and stretched his wings. He wasn't looking forward to the long flight through the mountains to make his report, but the alliance between his people and the pretender demanded his obedience.

_To think a dead human who fancies himself a demon could garner the favor of King Firebrand..._In the past, the mere _idea_ would have been grounds for a revolt, but now such a thing was just an unpleasant sign of the times.

In ages past, Makai had been ruled by mighty emperors, demons powerful enough to command the open respect of all Hell's noble houses. Belial Aensland had been the last demon emperor with the strength to command any real authority. The following two millennia had seen rampant conspiracy, and sometimes even open conflict for rights to the throne of Makai.

Bhaal had been alive when Mundus and Jedah Dohma had staked the most recent claims, and had believed that, perhaps this time, Makai would once again be graced with a single strong ruler. And then, in the space of just two short years, Sparda's half breed brat had struck down Mundus, and the mad Jedah Dohma had died trying to destroy and remake Makai entirely. What little remained of the former's house had been absorbed by Mephisto, while the latter's had vanished entirely. Now, the balance of power was shifting, forcing many of the houses, Firebrand's included, to begin forging alliances.

_War looms over Makai, yet I am forced to be errand runner for some fallen human sorcerer._Bhaal grumbled at the thought. He could only pray that his part would be finished soon as he pumped his wings and took to the air; fighting for the house of Firebrand was a far more appealing prospect.

* * *

The sorcerer's home was not what Bhaal would call subtle. It was a library, old beyond reckoning and carved into the side of a mountain. Sharp cliffs and sharper walls were natural barriers to attack, and its location ensured a difficult trek for any army, not to mention the enchantments that defended it. While Bhaal could simply fly over each obstacle, it still cost him time and energy.

The Red Arremer touched down before the entrance, checking that his satchel was still secure before stepping forward. The large dark oak doors of the library were ajar, casting a line of flickering gold light onto the ground.

Bhaal huffed in shocked disbelief as he neared the entrance. He knew little of strategy, but even he couldn't help but marvel at the sloppiness of his 'master'. The Red Arremer slipped inside, instantly surrounded by rows and rows of books. He allowed himself a moment to marvel at the tomes around him. Rumor had it that this library chronicled nearly all of Makai's long history, from the Celestials, to the Ghoma Wars, even down to Pyron's attack barely a decade ago. Gazing at the numerous filled shelves, Bhaal could believe it.

Bhaal moved to step forward, but a low, deep growl stopped him in his tracks. A large mass lay just to his left, largely hidden by bookcases. Its orange head was massive, with a mouth of serrated teeth that could easily swallow the Red Arremer whole. Curved white horns, like those of a ram, stood just behind a pair of intent golden eyes.

_Red Hauzer... _Bhaal took a cautious step away from the ancient demonsaur. _That...would explain the open door._

"Welcome back, Bhaal," rasped a thin voice to the demon's right.

A thin, gray skinned figure with eyes of gold and silver stepped from a corner that Bhaal was certain had been vacant a moment ago. The human had an irritating habit of doing that, to the point that he suspected it to be some bizarre form of mockery. The Red Arremer straightened, then offered the requisite bow.

"Master Arkham," He greeted curtly.

Arkham stood taller than Bhaal by at least two feet, and wore a dark suit of fine human garments. He had no hair, and the right side of his face was scarred a dark, angry red. "What has happened?"

"Now that we know her scent, we can easily track the half breed child." Bhaal spoke the human words slowly, hiding his irritation at being forced to speak such an awkward language. "However, the group you sent was massacred."

"To be expected. Hell Prides are exceptionally weak, regardless of their numbers." Arkham held out a hand. "The scrying stone."

Bhaal handed the smooth stone over, watching as the human reviewed the attack in all its failure.

"Has the son of Sparda made his move yet?" Arkham asked, smoothly pocketing the stone.

The Red Arremer shook his head.

Arkham narrowed his gaze. "Then we will have to be more impressive." He turned to the still hidden demonsaur. "Hauzer, you will follow the next attack. Make your presence known as you see fit."

Red Hauzer's gold eyes narrowed, and it let out a deep rumble that almost sounded like a question.

"Dante won't be able to resist the plight of another half breed. He will bring his amulet into the open, and we will take it." Arkham vanished behind a bookshelf. "Then I will take his brother's, and resurrect the Temen-Ni-Gru, opening the door to the Human World. And I will have Sparda's power once more."

Bhaal, still bowing. glared at the ground. More than anything, that was why he detested this allegiance his king had made: this man was obsessed with the power of Sparda. This was not in itself unusual, as many demons had coveted the power of the demon knight who had rebelled against his own kind. However, Arkham was alone in that he had briefly tasted that power himself, only to lose it and die at the hands of Sparda's half breed child. In death, Arkham had been cast into Makai, and his obsession had only been bolstered by a mad desire for vengeance.

_Perhaps the king plays some longer game with this lunatic...I hope. _Bhaal cleared his throat. "And what of Aensland's spawn?"

"Morrigan is the only one we need concern ourselves with, and she will return here looking for her attackers. She has never been very bright." The rustle of books moving echoed through the room. "If need be, the Iron Man can be dealt with by Hauzer. The half breed's death can be my gift to Makai when I begin building my house."

"And my 'duties'?" The Red Arremer inquired, barely concealing his astonishment at the suicidal confidence the human displayed.

"Dante is dangerous, and we will need him occupied to take the amulet. You will find us allies." Arkham came back into view and dropped a scroll into Bhaal's clawed hands.

Bhaal frowned as he opened the scroll. It had been pierced, likely by a dagger, and showed a man reclining in a squalid living space. The man was clothed from head-to-toe in a red and black garment that even obscured his face. He held a long blade of eastern make in one hand, while the other was twisted in a strange gesture. Below the picture was a name, a question and a series of numbers.

**Wade Wilson**

**'Cause ya want them to die, right?**

**(212) 555-POOL**

* * *

(Autumn home of Tony Stark - Long Island, New York State, United States of America - September 25th, 2008 AD)

Tony let out a sigh, and turned. _Of course the kid has awful timing. Guess I'll have to teach her how to be fashionably late._

Lilith stood near the living room stairs, head tilted and eyes focused on the equally confused Peter Parker. It was probably Tony's imagination, but it almost looked like she was a little _bigger_ than before.

He felt a frown pull at his lips. Morrigan had mentioned that Lilith had grown very fast, but Tony hadn't expected it to be quite so blatant. He mentally added this to the proverbial pile of weirdness that had been his morning.

Lilith sniffed, and her eyes narrowed as one of her small wings began to drift toward her arm. Considering what she had done during the attack, Tony had a pretty good idea what that meant.

"Hey, no. Knock it off," the billionaire hooked a thumb at Peter. "This a friend of mine."

The half succubus girl's wing halted as she turned to her father. "'A friend'?"

"Yeah. He might look a little scruffy, but he's a good guy." Tony pointed at his daughter. "So don't zap him."

Lilith's wing didn't move, and she glanced between her father and the newcomer uncertainly. "...Not even a little bit?"

Tony fought down a smirk as he crossed his arms. "No."

"Awooh," Lilith pouted and the wing moved away from her arm.

He turned back to Peter and shrugged. "Sorry about that, Pete. Kid's got a bit of an itchy trigger finger."

"Yeah. Sure," Peter mumbled, glancing at Tony. "So... you see the kid too? I mean, just so we're clear here. There is a little girl. Dressed like a little Morrigan. In _your_ house. That's what's happening right now, right?"

Tony put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Pete, listen. You're not hallucinating, alright. I just..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words, "left out a few things about today. I was sorta hoping I could do this once everything got settled down, but I guess getting a little practice at this couldn't hurt. You were going to be one of the first people I told anyway." He turned and waved Lilith over.

"Ok, so. Lilith, this is my friend Peter," Tony explained. "Peter, this is Lilith. I met her this morning and uh, turns out she's my daughter."

Peter Parker glanced between his friend and the girl a few times, trying to process that information. "Sorry but, you did just say 'daughter', right?"

"Yep," the billionaire confirmed. "I won't lie, it surprised me too."

"And this happened this morning you said?" Peter asked dubiously, letting out a small chuckle at Tony's nod. "Wow. That stork sure works fast these days, huh?" He focused on the girl again and held out a hand. "Well, hi there I guess. Nice to meet you Lilith."

"Hi!" Lilith grabbed the offered hand with both of hers and smiled up at him. "You smell nice and I _love_ your eyes. Are you a present?"

Peter's smile turned brittle as Tony started choking on his tongue. "I'm a what?"

"A present!" She repeated.

"Why would my friend be your present?" Tony demanded the instant he found his voice. "A minute ago you were ready to use him as target practice, and now _this_?"

"Huh?" Lilith didn't let go of Peters hand, but twisted around to look at her father. "Oh, is he yours? I wouldn't mind sharing, if that's better."

Tony could barely fathom a response to that idea, and it wasn't from lack of sleep. He opened his mouth to try talking it out when he noticed the small tremor on Lilith's lips.

"Wait..." He frowned as the situation suddenly crystallized. He took a small step back for a better look at his daughter, eyes narrowing. "You...you're messing with me right now!" Tony accused.

"Oh no, why would you ever sa-ahahhahaha!" Lilith's composure broke as she collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Y-yeah. Mom was right, you're really too easy!"

Tony let out a sigh and rubbed his face. "First day here and you're already trying to give me gray hairs. Fantastic. And just so we're clear, Peter is a _friend_, nothing else."

"Oh I know, your smell isn't on him," the girl replied with an easy shrug.

The unmistakable '**thwip**' sound of a webshooter cut off Tony's retort.

Lilith's expression twisted in confusion, and she turned to investigate. The kid must have accidentally touched something she shouldn't have, because a fist sized wad of light gray webbing sat conspicuously on her collarbone, with tendrils leading back to somewhere under Peter's left sleeve. The half succubus stared at it with wide red eyes, and slowly reached a finger up to trace the thin threads of webbing.

Peter, who'd remained silent since the 'present' comment, seemed to come alive all at once. His expression rapidly morphed from awkward smile, to surprise, to mortified.

Tony felt his heart sink, because he knew his friend. Peter Parker liked to talk, both in and out of costume. He'd crack jokes at everybody, it didn't really matter who, because it was how he dealt with being a super hero. It only got worse when Pete was nervous, and judging by the look on his face, Pete had flown clear nervous and smack into panic.

"I swear this never happens to me." Peter babbled, turning bright red.

Those words echoed through Tony Stark's living room for a few moments as Peter seemed to shrink into himself further and Lilith tried to pull her finger free from the webbing.

"Oh god, I just said that to a kid," he mumbled.

A new smile began to bloom on Lilith's face. "Wow, I barely did anything and you were like that!" She snapped her fingers in delight. "Once I fill out a little, I bet I could turn you into jelly!"

"Okay! _That_ was not whatever _you think_ it was, and if you really want to be able to pull that off, you should probably clean yourself up first." Tony hadn't realized he'd been moving until he was physically steering Lilith away from Peter. "You could probably use a shower anyway after all the excitement this morning."

The girl pulled on his arm a bit, her expression uneasy. "But _mom's_ in the bathroom. I don't want to see-"

"You can use the guest bathroom," Tony proclaimed with an expression of a man defusing a bomb, "because it's free and JARVIS will show you the way, won't you JARVIS?"

"Certainly, sir," JARVIS replied politely. "If you'd just follow my voice, Ms. Stark?"

Lilith was still for a moment, and glanced back at Tony with wide eyes. "Um..."

"What? Go on, I'm not going anywhere," He assured her. "Promise."

The girl perked up at that, and followed JARVIS' voice out of the room.

The instant she was gone, Tony let out a heavy sigh and slumped. _That...was one way to end a friendship. Or make me curl up in the shower and cry._

"Pete, you still with me?" He asked.

"I..." Peter mumbled stiffly, looking almost as traumatized as Tony felt. "I think I need a drink."

* * *

He hadn't expected to get an _actual_ drink, of course.

Peter knew Tony had given up alcohol long ago, and counted that for the best. He'd only been in 'the game' for a few years when Raccoon City had happened, and the stuff on TV alone had made him feel sick. But Tony'd had a front row seat, and the results hadn't been very pretty. Rhodey and his War Machine armor had picked up the slack for nearly two years afterward, especially during the Onslaught Event, before Tony had been healthy enough to come back.

Peter shook his head. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't like coffee either. He'd all but drowned his cup with cream and sugar, sipping on it while his friend milled around the kitchen. Tony had apologized about the kid a few more times, and recounted the complete story of the morning's events, but it was hard to ignore the lost look on his face as he explained.

"I won't lie Pete, I don't know what to do about this 'family' thing. I mean, my dad died, what, twenty-five years ago, now? And it's not like he was some great family man, either. Mom's gone too, and the demon thing isn't really helping either." He took a long pull from his mug. "I'm going to try, but let's be honest here, there's probably a _billion_ people out there who'd be better at raising a kid than I would." He dragged a hand down his face. "...Pepper would know what to do here. Wish she wasn't on her honeymoon."

Peter scratched his neck. "Well...for what it's worth, if you need some help you can count on me." He let out a slightly nervous chuckle. "I just hope she doesn't keep doing...what just happened. No offense, but she looks like she's twelve. _Ick_."

Tony nodded, an appreciative smile crossing his face. "You think that was bad? She looked _ten_ when I met her. _This morning_." He paused as Peter frowned. "Apparently, succubi grow really fast, and she's aging even faster." Tony shrugged. "Demon logic. Lucky me though; means I dodged diaper duty."

Peter stifled a giggle as his mind conjured up an image of a frazzled Morrigan chasing a squealing toddler around with a clean diaper. He tried to hide the building chuckles in his coffee, but it wasn't enough, and he broke out laughing anyway. Tony joined him a moment later, and Pete felt much of the awkward tension that had built up begin to fade.

"This is a heck of a thing Tony," Pete commented after a while. "Congratulations, really. Guess we're gonna have to shut down the pool."

"Pool?" Tony quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the 'Stark Kiddie Pool'. Hawkeye bet on 'bright green', 'She-Hulk', and 'you got thrown into the sun'." Pete laughed. "Guess he's down that hundred bucks he put in."

"Hey, at least he has a new thing to throw onto the 'I hate Stark' pile." Tony quipped. "He always appreciates that. I'm probably going to regret this, but who else was in on it?"

Peter looked at the ceiling, thinking. "Well, let's see. I'd heard Carol threw in a few bucks at some point. Cap acted like he didn't want anything to do with it, but I'm pretty sure I caught him dropping a twenty in the jar. I do know that Wolverine put in two hundred, and said it'd be that reporter from Japan you'd hung around with."

"Good guess, but Nanami married her camera guy. They even sent me some pictures. I was a little broken up about not being asked to be the best man though. I'm pretty good at speeches." Tony countered easily. He took another sip from his mug. "So who'd you bet on?"

"Oh, I didn't think it'd happen at all." Pete replied. He noticed Tony's frown. "What? I mean, you had a reactor in your chest for a _few years_, and then you replace it with a bunch of evil little robots. And those armors _have_ to be giving off some kind of radiation..."

"So you thought a little red flag that said 'bang' would come out?" Tony scoffed with a grin.

Peter held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I never thought about what it'd _look_ like. There's some stuff out there I just don't want to know about, shellhead."

"Yeah, why don't we keep it that way." Tony shot back, and chuckled at Peter's responding salute.

They passed the next few moments in companionable silence.

"So, what's the plan?" Peter asked cautiously. "I mean, you told me what went down this morning, and there's no way that's the end of it. I'm no Doc Strange, but I've known Dante for a couple of years now, and demons are supposed to get really twitchy about the whole 'half breed' thing."

Tony took a breath and let out a deep, contemplative sigh. "That's part of what I've been thinking about. I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe, but that's a given. If you mean immediately, I'm going to have to talk with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. They deserve to know," he shrugged, "and they'd probably hurt me if I didn't tell them."

"Pepper would, yeah," Peter agreed easily.

"After that? I'll move us to Stark Tower. I'm not about to call my house secure until I know that nothing else can get in like before. Then I'm going to figure out how much of Extremis jumped into the kid, if it's stable, and how much she can even use. I may end up building a kid-sized armor before this is over." Tony paused, mulling his options over. "And I should probably set up some contingency plans too. I've been meaning to talk to Steve for a while, anyway."

* * *

Morrigan entered the kitchen about fifteen minutes later, wearing a dark red bathrobe and nothing else.

"Ah, that is _so_ much better," she sighed, brushing some wet hair from her face. "That dust just gets _everywhere._"

Peter's shoulders hunched as he tried to pretend he hadn't seen 'everywhere'.

"I did tell you to put something on," Tony remarked smugly. He passed her a cup of coffee and watched her turn it solid with sugar like Peter had. "Being naked isn't always for the best."

The succubus smiled toothily around her cup. "Mmm. You say that _now_..."

"Uh, I'm gonna need the ratings board in here if things get all Cinemax again." Peter interjected, raising his hand. "No offense ol' buddy, but, The Bro Code demands it."

Morrigan pouted. "And you say he's your _friend._"

Tony cleared his throat. "_Anyway_. Me and Pete were just talking about our next move. We stopped the first wave, but I don't want to gamble that no one else won't get here the same way. So, for safety's sake, the best option is to hole up in Stark Tower." Tony pressed down on the kitchen table, and the soft mahogany top melted into a digital map screen.

"Whoa!" Peter yelped, snatching his mug from the glowing tabletop. "I thought this was just a breakfast table!"

"I doodle when I have breakfast. Believe me, this is _way_ better than napkins." Tony replied with a smirk. A few gestures brought up a schematic of the seventy-story Stark Tower. "Anyway, it'll be much easier to hold down the fort until we figure out who's attacking us and stop them."

Morrigan idly studied the schematics for a moment, then shrugged. "It would keep Lilith safe, but it won't be necessary. I think I know how to take care of this."

"You know who sent them?" Tony asked, feeling a little surprised. _Well, she did know what kind of demons they were._"That would make this a lot easier."

"Well, I don't know exactly who sent them, no." Morrigan admitted. "Or if they were being controlled at all. But I can close the portal the Hell Prides used."

JARVIS suddenly spoke. "That would be the magic I detected earlier, sir. I've taken the liberty of studying the data I found on that magic, and type Ms. Aensland uses to reach here. They are not just similar, they are identical."

"Well...It's not like a portal spell is hard..." Morrigan muttered quietly, gazing intently into her cup.

"What exactly does that mean JARVIS? Isn't magic, well, magic?" The billionaire asked.

"In most cases, yes. However there is a difference between the same magic, and precisely the same spell. I have re-run my findings several times and can only come to one conclusion: it was the same portal Ms. Aensland uses." JARVIS reported.

It took him a moment to connect the dots, but when he did, Tony felt an overwhelming urge to hit something. "You're _kidding_," he muttered, shooting the succubus an incredulous look.

"It's never been a problem before," Morrigan mumbled, still staring into her coffee cup.

Tony scowled at her. "Really? Demons being able to follow you anywhere you go has 'never been a problem for you before'? Not even a _little_ bit?" The billionaire pointed toward the living room. "In case you hadn't noticed, those things that followed _you_ trashed my house. And endangered the kid!"

Morrigan's red face turned stormy. "Her name is _Lilith_." She growled, clenching her fists. "And no, you _goon_... it's never been a problem before."

"Hey, hey, whoa," Peter said and moved between them. "I think we've all had a little too much coffee, so let's all calm down. Go to your happy place or something, jeez."

Tony stared at her for another moment, then took a step back. "You said you can stop them from coming back through?"

Morrigan closed her eyes and nodded. "I can go back to Makai and close the portal there easily enough."

_Yeah,_an angry part of Tony's mind growled, _so easy you didn't do it in the first place..._

"You're...leaving?" Lilith asked quietly, stepping into the room.

* * *

Tony felt awful the moment he saw the look on the kid's face. He'd hated hearing his parents argue as a child, and the idea that she'd heard them doing exactly the same thing made his stomach turn.

He glanced at Morrigan, only to see her staring pointedly away from everyone.

"M-mom?" Lilith asked.

The elder succubus turned back to Lilith, wearing a bright smile that couldn't have been more forced. "Only for a little while. Those Hell Prides weren't much fun, so I'm going to un-invite them from our parties." She nodded to Tony. "Until I get back, you can spend some time seeing the Human World with our Tony here."

"You promise you'll be back?" Lilith sniffed.

"Of course," Morrigan replied lightly, playfully rubbing her daughter's short purple hair.

The young girl studied her mother for a moment longer, then nodded slowly. "O-Okay. Bring back something fun, p-please?" she said, her voice still shaky.

"There's plenty of fun things up here," Morrigan replied and shot Peter a grin. "Right?"

Pete, for his part, took a cautious step away from the succubus. "Sure," he yelped helpfully. "Like...like-like _roller coasters_. Kids _love_ roller coasters!"

Morrigan nodded then turned back to Tony, a note of challenge entering her grin. "Think you can handle her?"

"Sure can," Tony replied automatically. "Go clean house downstairs. Just try not to get roughed up too much, ok? I don't know what I'd do if you weren't pretty."

Morrigan chortled and leaned in as though to give him a kiss. "I could say the same about you." She stood straight again. "Don't worry Tony, fun without you just isn't the same." With that, Morrigan Aensland vanished in a flurry of pink fire.

Tony felt a sense of trepidation fill him as the light show faded. Morrigan might not have been cynical enough to believe that the demons had been ordered here, but Tony was. Magic and demons weren't his specialty, but he'd been ambushed by enough supervillains to know that when something felt too easy, it usually meant trouble.

_Guess I'll have to plan for the long term._Tony sighed and turned to the man he could trust. "Hey Pete, actually there is something you can do for me..."

* * *

**Here comes a new Omake! **

"_The LEFT!" _His spider-sense all but shrieked.

Peter Parker barely managed to stop from launching himself out of his small seat and onto the nearest high wall. The only thing that greeted his gaze was the middle row of seats, and a teenager listening to their I-Pod.

He'd have felt really silly, if that same urgent tingling at the back of his head didn't immediately decide danger was suddenly behind him and to the right.

The seat's armrests groaned at how hard he was squeezing them, and he turned to look behind him. Somebody's loveable old grandmother, knitting kit and everything, smiled politely at him then paid him no further mind.

Something nudged him in the side, and Peter nearly flew out of his skin.

"Hey, you okay?" Interpol agent Chun-Li Xiang asked.

"Fine!" Peter yelped.

Chun-Li didn't look convinced. Neither did the several other passengers who shot him weird looks.

Peter tried to calm down, but his spider-sense was _wigging out_, and they'd barely been in the air for an hour. He had thirteen hours of this to go. The very idea made him sick to his stomach. It'd been the same on the trip to Japan too, but he hadn't had _an audience_ on the Quinjet.

"I'm..." Pete took a deep breath. "I'm okay. I'm _okay_. I've never had a problem in the air before, why start now? Right?" He laughed nervously.

Chun-Li hummed. "I don't think they're really the same thing."

"Well, sure they are! Heck, what I do is _worse_." Peter twitched violently as that tingly feeling told him something in the general direction of the drink cart wanted to murder him. "I'm just being a nervous nelly. Don't worry about me."

_A 'nervous nelly'? Really Parker?_

Chun-Li sighed. "It's alright if you're scared, you know."

"Scared? Peter Benjamin Parker doesn't get scared!" Pete accepted a bag of peanuts from the passing stewardess. "Peter Parker get's-" He tugged at the bag just a little harder than he meant to, and salted peanuts exploded all over him. Pete looked down at himself, and mumbled, "He gets...messy. _Dammit_."

The Interpol agent snickered. "Alright. Well, I'm going to read my book," she held up what had to be the trashiest grocery store bought romance novel in history for emphasis, "and try to relax. You should too. Try to get some sleep, or something."

"Sleep. Sure, right. Sleep. Just have a good ol' snooze fest." Peter rambled quickly. "Sure, I'll get right on that." He twitched again, and tried to ignore the insistent tingling that told him that something truly awful was on the wing.

* * *

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively. And also as always, special thanks to my beta readers, Shyft and Dealer._


	5. Chapter 4

Shooing Lilith away so he and Peter could have a talk had been easier than Tony had honestly expected. A cynical part of him had entertained, however briefly, the idea of just throwing a bag of Oreos into another part of the house and watching the girl bolt after them, but as that had seemed a little inappropriate, he'd settled on suggesting she get herself cleaned up. Lilith had agreed happily and gone in the same direction as Morrigan had; Tony was oddly pleased with himself when he heard her identify his master bathroom as "awesome". Crisis somewhat managed, Tony turned back to Peter, who looked like he wanted to take a particularly hot shower and scrub himself raw.

"I'll, I'll just a take a seat," Peter muttered and moved to one of Tony's dining room chairs, "right over there."

"Half succubus, what can you do?" Tony replied with a small shrug.

"Yeah. A _kid _succubus. With my luck, a SWAT team is going to kick open the door in a minute and cuff me, while J.J. does a little dance and hands out cigars."

A small grin crossed the billionaire's face. "Might be. After all, JARVIS got it all on camera, didn't you JARVIS?"

Peter's head snapped up, eyes full of undiluted panic.

"Indeed, sir. I believe I can guarantee an easy two million views on YouTube if I were to upload the footage."

Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, was suddenly on his feet, seemingly struggling between finding and punching the source of the computer's voice and fleeing the house with all of his super-human speed. Taking his friend's expression in, Tony felt very proud of himself for not collapsing into a hysterically laughing heap right there.

"You do that and I'll use you as a torrent server! And I won't even use the _secure _clients!" The young hero threatened.

What might have been the single nerdiest threat he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing, aimed at an artificial intelligence no less, broke what little self control Tony had left. The older hero started laughing, and when he nearly doubled over, he grabbed onto the somehow unscathed dining room table for support. The stress and weirdness of the previous few hours drained out of him as Tony's brain decided to simply take refuge in the absurd humor of the whole situation. Blinking back a few tears, the billionaire glanced at his friend, finding Peter glowering in his direction.

"Sorry, just, a _torrent server_?"

Peter's expression soured even further, and he crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, let's all laugh at Spidey. He's great when somebody hits him with a pie, but does anybody laugh at the actual jokes? Oh _nooo_ that'd be _polite_."

Taking a breath to steady himself, Tony clapped a brotherly hand on Peter's shoulder. "Hey, lots of funny people get hit by pies. Like the Stooges. You could be Curly."

That was enough to earn a grudging smirk from Peter. "Who'd be Moe?"

"Thor, obviously."

"'I say thee nitwits, what doth thou think yon mugs are plotting?'"

They shared a chuckle at the image of Thor, the literal Norse god of Thunder, his long golden hair done in a bowl-cut, knocking two people's heads together complete with the Three Stooges' trademark "bonk" noise.

"So, a daughter. Man, that's something," Peter said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Tony nodded sagely and glanced toward his bedroom. "Yeah, not too sure how it's going to work out. Not like I'm not going to try, but still, it caught me off guard," The Iron Avenger paused to consider that fact. Tony would never call himself shy, neither would the many women he'd been with, so this sort of situation should have been something he anticipated. "Thinking about it, maybe it shouldn't have."

Peter hummed in agreement. "Yeah. I don't think anybody won."

That brought a frown to the billionaire's face. "What?"

Peter blinked at Tony, then looked at his feet, embarrassed. "Ah. Right."

"'Ah, right', what?"

"Well, the pool. Nobody won."

Tony's dark eyebrows knit together. "There's a _pool_?"

"_Was_. There _was _a pool."

_Guess that shouldn't surprise me_, Tony thought. "Who was in on it?"

_"_Ah, let's see," a thoughtful expression formed on Peter's face and he ticked off some names on his fingers. "Me, Clint, Carol, I think Logan put in a few bucks at some point..."

"And nobody won?"

"Nope. Clint's going to be _mad_, he had a lot of money on it. He was sure your kid would be half green and She-Hulk would have a 'funny story' to tell us."

If Jen Walters, aka She-Hulk, had a funny story involving him and a child, Tony imagined that it would involve him being twisted into a pretzel shape and then thrown into the next state. Idle curiosity compelled him to ask, "Who'd you think it'd be?"

"Oh, I thought it just wouldn't happen. I mean, you have a _reactor_ in your chest and have for a couple of years now. And now you have a _techno-virus _in you too. And that suit has to be giving off some kind of radiation..."

Tony sniffed in mock indignation. "So you thought a little red flag that said 'bang' would come out?"

Peter cringed and waved his hands as though to banish that mental image. "Hey, I never gave any thought to how it'd look. That'd be _creepy_."

"It'd be _funny_," Morrigan Aensland interjected as she sauntered back into the room, now dustless and about as clothed as she ever got around friendly company. "But, as the situation shows, that didn't happen. Not that I would have minded the surprise, I do like surprises. I wonder if it would have fluttered a little?"

"Alright, for my own sake, I'm just going to go ahead and not ask what the 'it' in that sentence is," Peter hastily interrupted. "So, I hear you guys fought demons this morning?"

The succubus hummed an affirmative. "Hell Prides. Boring little things I can barely have any fun with at all."

"Yeah, if I were an evil demon thing with an army, they wouldn't be the guys I'd send," Tony agreed and leaned against a wall, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Probably a scouting party."

"Oh, no doubt. They were after Lilith. I guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought," Morrigan pouted.

Tony scowled at this news. "Somebody knew, or at least suspected, that she was up here. I don't think any of them got away to let their boss know, but I'm not going to just assume anything with demons."

Morrigan's lips curled a little. "_Assume_, Tony?"

Whether it was her intent or not, the first thing that leapt into Peter's mind after she purred the word "assume" was "position". The resulting mental image, made up of those two words and Tony, made Peter feel distinctly nauseous. "Moving on. Quickly moving on._ Please_ move on."

"Oh you're no fun," the succubus shot back, grinning playfully.

"So, she won't be safe back in Makai," at Peter's confused look Tony clarified, "the demon world. Things are already bad enough down there from what Morrigan's told me."

"It's entertaining, but hardly the place for a child," The succubus agreed with a casual shrug, though her tone had become a little more serious. "Not to say I wouldn't be there for her, but I am only one beautiful demoness. I have been _surprised _before, and I would prefer Lilith not be involved in such a thing."

Remembering the context the word "surprise" had when it was last mentioned by Morrigan, Peter thought it'd probably be best if the little girl, half-demon or no, was not exposed to such a thing. The word "bang" floated through his head and Peter fought down an uncomfortable shudder. "So, what are you two going to do?"

"Perhaps, she should stay at her father's house for a little while? She has been wanting to spend time with the other side of the family."

"Absolutely," Tony replied instantly and in that moment, Peter couldn't recall a time when his friend had appeared more serious and determined. He looked like he was ready to tear somebody's head off if he had to. "They shouldn't be able to keep tabs on her up here, right? I can move us around, hopefully dodge the whole bunch of them. If not, well, I can just ask them to leave. _Politely_, of course."

"Yeah, and the Avengers are always on call if you need a hand," Peter threw in.

Tony gave his friend an appreciative nod.

"Then it's settled. Lilith will stay with you two for a little while. I think I'll ask around Makai, find out who wants to have fun with us. Maybe I can _play _with them first," Morrigan said, her words promising anything but fun for whoever had stuck their nose into her personal life.

"You're leaving?" A small voice asked, causing all three adults to turn.

At some point during the conversation, Lilith had gotten back from the bathroom, and was currently fixing her mother with a wide eyed, sulky look. The elder succubus knelt down and put a pair of reassuring hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Only for a little while. I'm curious who sent those pests after us, so I'm going to go ask around home. Maybe I can find somebody more fun down there for us to play with, hm?"

Lilith blinked, then nodded, still looking uncertain. "If you say so."

Her mother smiled pleasantly at her. "Good girl. Do me a favor and watch out for our Tony, alright?"

_"Our Tony"_. Peter suddenly had to fight a grin, and decided to throw it ol' shell head's way so he didn't ruin the moment. Tony, for his part, noticed immediately and glowered at the younger hero in a way that promised pain and humiliation if such words were ever repeated. Being given a mission seemed to have cheered Lilith up a little, and she nodded with more conviction this time, even managing a little smile.

"Alright. Bring me back a souvenir, ok?"

Morrigan gave the girl's light purple hair an affectionate rub and turned back to Tony. The billionaire shrugged himself off the wall he'd been leaning on and gave the succubus a firm squeeze on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got the kid covered. Go clean house downstairs. Just try not to get roughed up to much, alright? I don't think I could take it if you weren't pretty."

The succubus offered him a smile that was a shade more intense than the one she typically wore. She reached up and poked him on the forehead with one dainty finger. "So glad to know I'm wanted. Don't worry Tony, fun without _you _just isn't as exciting as it is otherwise." Morrigan punctuated that last sentence with a low giggle and vanished under a cascade of fiery pink demon energy.

"Huh, that was cool," Peter said at the space where the succubus had been. Then a contemplative frown crossed his features. "So, wait. Did I hear her say 'with you two' a minute ago? As in more than just you Tony?"

The two members of the family Stark turned their gazes on him, neither offering encouraging news. Peter felt himself shrink back at their stares, knowing that it meant very little in the way of good times for him. _And my vacation_...

He took a slow, inching backward step toward the door and screwed up a big smile. "Ahh, I think I left something in the car? Let me go get it! I'll be right back."

* * *

Looking into the mismatched eyes of his master had always tested Bhaal's valor. The master had retained much of his previous human form, and those eyes infused with demonic energy were disconcerting; one glowing crimson and the other sapphire. _Thankfully_, Bhaal thought,_ the master's attention is on the newest selection of books he's taken an interest in, so those eyes are elsewhere_. A long dark blue cloak covered much of the master's body, its hood down to expose his pale still human features and a lack of hair that Bhaal was given to understand was a mark of shame in human society.

Bhaal knelt and folded his red wings down in a sign of subservience. "Master, the scouts have been dispatched. It would seem that the half-breed girl possess more guardians than we realized." Human language was often difficult for Bhaal's kind, the gargoyle-like Red Arremers, thanks to their long snouts and many sharp teeth. But, the master preferred it and the demon did not wish to disappoint. _Disappointment often proves fatal in Makai_.

His master sniffed with indifference as he selected a new tome on the black arts. He spent most of his time in the libraries, much to the mocking cackles of fellow demons and devils who found such a thing to be a tremendous waste of time. It wasn't hard to see why, judging by the appearance of this particular library. The entire structure more or less a large cave. Giant rocky teeth jutted up from the floor or down from the ceiling in place, and the shelves were carved directly into the stone. The occasional bench or table, haphazardly constructed or hewn from pieces of stone scattered themselves about the room, and the smell of damp and old parchment made Bhaal's nose twitch. However, Bhaal knew his master and knew that the unassuming looking creature was far more capable than he might appear. If the master thought there was something of use here, and there often was, then Bhaal had no right to question it.

"I expected as much. Hell Prides are laughably weak, even in large numbers. It just once again proves that such runts can be more capable than we might think," The master attached special venom to the word "runt".

He meant, of course, the half-breed daughter of the succubus queen. Bhaal didn't know the details, his kind rarely interested themselves with the affairs of other demons, but his master seemed to have a special hate for half-breeds. While all of the demon world despised them both on principle and for the actions of the betrayer Sparda and his half breed bastard son, his master's ire seemed far more personal. What truly perplexed Bhaal, was the fact that Arkham had seemingly not made the hybrid's existence known to greater Makai.

"All that matters is that one was able to put the homing spell on the girl, correct?"

Bhaal bobbed his long head in a nod, keeping his golden eyes respectfully on the ground.

"Then it is of little consequence if the first group of devils failed. Send a Vanguard after her, with an escort of Seven Hells devils." The master suddenly paused, tilting his head in a way that implied he'd heard something Bhaal had not. "Ahh, Morrigan has returned. Now we will see if the girl is truly something we should take seriously." The master, having gone back to his tomes as he spoke, idly flipped through a few pages of the book before casting it aside for another.

The Red Arremer kept quiet for a moment, curious if there was anything else. When nothing came, the demon shifted under the scrapped-together red armor plates that matched the color of his hide. "What of the humans with her, master?"

The devil's glowing mismatched eyes turned to his servant. "The one called Stark should have a great deal to discuss with the various Seven Hells devils. He can be overwhelmed. And I have no interest in Mehpisto's chew toy. Should anyone else interfere, attend to them as you see fit."

Bhaal bowed his head again, and made for the doors to the library. "I will relay your orders then, master."

The devil who had once been known as Arkham went back to his books.

* * *

"Peter, first off, stop. I need a favor. And second, that's not a car, that's a _half _of a car."

The unassuming little blue smart car which was parked in front of the Stark residence was not impressive by any stretch of the imagination.

"It was the only one they'd give me, and the coverage was a _nightmare_. I have a little bit of a history, and that's not the point. You're fine, my job is done, and I think I'm going to get that milkshake. So, toodles."

Tony sighed and grabbed Peter's shoulder before he could flee into his rented clown car.

"Seriously Pete, I need your help. Just for the afternoon. _Please_."

When Tony Stark said "please", Peter couldn't help but go still. Not because it sounded particularly begging, but the fact that he knew that half the time, Tony simply didn't have the word in his vocabulary. Hearing it from him was significant, which meant that, bleeding heart Peter was, he couldn't help but listen. Slumping his shoulders in a way that was not at all childish, he turned to face his friend.

"Just for the afternoon?"

"Just for the afternoon. I want you to get Lilith out of the house for a little while. I'm going to make a couple of calls; let everybody that needs to know about this know. Surprise demons usually aren't fun, even when they show up with a can of icing and _ideas_."

Peter decided to just ignore that last part, and focus on being stricken by the request itself. "You want me to take your daughter _out_?"

The older hero rolled his eyes. "I want you to get her out of the house for a little while. Even with JARVIS and my security system, I don't want to risk calling the house "safe" for a while. So, I need to make arrangements, which will be _boring_. Succubi and boring don't really get along, especially not after the second day." An uncomfortable look crossed Tony's face and he glanced back at the house where Lilith was. "And I'm going to have to talk to the Avengers. And _Pepper_. I'd rather she didn't have to hear all the yelling."

Peter stared, then understanding crept in. Pepper was going to throw a fit, to be sure, which typically resulting in a good deal of yelling. And there was still a fair number of the Avengers who were likely to chew out Tony given the chance. Civil War had left scars, and even though Tony still argued that Registration was a good idea in theory, he intimately knew how horribly out of control the whole thing had gotten, and had blamed himself incessantly for Captain America's death, even if the whole thing hadn't ended up sticking. If and when Peter had children, he didn't think he'd _ever _want them to know about his personal dark times with the Venom symbiote.

Apparently seeing that he was getting through, Tony made one more play. "And besides, you're one of the few people I'd trust with this."

Peter felt something in his chest twist, as though somebody had just tried to wring-out his heart like a washcloth. Rubbing his forehead, he took a deep breath. _Bad idea Pete. Bad idea. Don't you do it. _"Alright. For a little while." _Damn it me. _

He went to reach for his keys, but Tony stopped him with a light swat on his arm.

"Oh no, not in that thing. She's a Stark, and we don't ride in clown cars. Give me a minute."

"It's not a _clown_ car! It's _fuel efficient_!" Peter shot back at Tony's retreating form.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, the younger hero wondered what he'd just been guilt tripped into. It was going to be a exercise in patience for sure, because Peter was certain nobody knew how to deal with an underage half-succubus making passes at them. _And if there is somebody like that, well then, __ew__._

The elder Stark came back a few minutes later, keys in hand and Lilith in-tow. Tony tossed the keys and Peter's Spider-Man tested, Parker approved, spider-sense allowed him to snatch them out of the air with ease. Glancing down at the keys, he noted that the thinker key, which must have been to one of Tony's cars, bore an unfamiliar black horse, rearing up as though to charge, on gold background logo.

_And there're __buttons __on it. _Peter thought, utterly confused. _What kind of a key has buttons on it?_

Lilith glanced at Peter's rental car for a moment with raised brows. "Are we going to the circus? I haven't been."

Peter tried to scowl at the girl but could only manage it halfway. "It's _fuel efficient_."

"Polka dots would complete the picture. I'd go with pink, compliments the blue," Tony said with a grin.

"Oh the hell with you."

Tony's grin widened a little then he turned to Lilith. "I need to take care of a few things, so Peter said he'd show you around a little. I'm thinking the Manhattan Mall, sound good?"

"The _mall_?" Both Peter and Lilith asked at the same time, though in entirely differing tones.

The young succubus had turned on Peter and hugged him before anything else could be said. "Will you _take me _right now? I wanna go!"

The younger man's hands were suddenly trying to touch the sky and his blue-gray eyes were on Tony, looking distinctly panicked. "Look at my hands, Tony! _Look at them_! No captain bad-touch!"

The older Stark just shook his head and started heading back to the house. "Get going you two. The car's in the back."

Peter gently untangled Lilith from him, gave the keys another look then hung his head in defeat.

"Alright, let's go."

Several minutes later, Peter was staring at a car that was seemingly made from pure sex and the dreams of car fanatics everywhere. Every inch of it was smooth, sumptuous round angles that made it look like the sort of car James Bond would not only be proud of, but be downright envious of. "Ferrari Fiorano 559" was proudly embossed on the back of the car in silver letters, along with another of those black horse on a gold background logos. Leaning in to get a better look at the automotive deity he'd found, Peter fancied that he could see his reflection in the aqua paint job. His thumb must have twitched on the keys he was holding, because the car suddenly let out a peppy beep and the lights flashed.

"Pretty," Lilith murmured quietly, looking almost as enraptured as Peter felt.

_You get to drive this Pete. You do. It is yours, your own, your _precious.

"Oh _yeeaaah_," Peter whispered.

* * *

_Hoo-boy. First off, allow me to apologize to you guys. As it is far less obvious on here than it is on the forum that spawned this story, I've been spending the last month or so revising and editing this story. If you haven't checked it out, feel free as I think the re-write has made everything much more entertaining to read. Now that that is done, I can get back on the proverbial horse and put out new stuff, with a tentative release date of every other week, though this could change as things come up. As always, I welcome all comments, ideas, and constructive criticism._

_On a side note: if you guys have yet to hear, there is a "Super" version of MVC3 being done, called Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3. You can track down the trailer and gameplay on YouTube._

_On a further side note: some maniac decided this story was worth a TVtropes entry. If any of you guys are Tropers, feel more than free to mess around with it._

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	6. Chapter 5

In the last few months, Peter Parker had learned something about himself: he really liked to drive. It didn't hold the same appeal of web swinging, it lacked the sheer rush to really contend, but it was an excellent second option. Driving was also generally less hazardous to his personal health than web swinging was. A chief concern was the fact that he needed to have fluid in his webshooters to keep swinging, otherwise he might find himself casually sailing down into a billboard or something; it had happened once or twice in his early years and it hadn't been as amusing for him as it had been for that bus full of boy scouts.

But more importantly, a lot of people tended to get _twitchy_ when they saw him swinging around New York, a fact Peter partly thanked his old buddy J. Johan "J.J." Jameson of The _Daily Bugle Communications_ network for. Disgruntled New Yorkers, combined with whatever costumed nut decided to come at him that week, tended to result in "unpleasantness" if he was caught swinging a little too close to the ground. Unpleasantness that Peter preferred to avoid whenever possible. There was never too much tossed at him, normally jeers, catcalls, apples (if they were in season), and if he got into the wrong parts of town, knives, bullets, and on one occasion, a DVD that'd been sharpened into a throwing star, but the point stood. And that wasn't including whatever junk the aforementioned costumed nuts had on hand, like exploding pumpkins, rockets, or death lasers (as the case may be). It was all dangerous nonsense but, all in all, nothing that was too unusual for New York City.

Pete frowned slightly at that thought. _That's...really, really_, sad _actually_.

But all that was getting off topic. The point was that Peter Parker enjoyed driving. He especially liked driving on the freeway, like he was now_. God bless ol' shell head for living a half hour outside of the city proper so I can really enjoy this thing_. _All will bow before __**The Car**_. With the windows down, and some tunes on the radio, Pete was almost on top of the world as the Ferrari flew down the I-95 highway, weird baby-sitting job or no. The sunglasses he'd found in the glove compartment were a total bonus.

From the passenger seat, Lilith Stark's arm shot up. "_Car_!" she yelled.

His spider-sense had alerted him before the girl even opened her mouth. With a casual twist of the steering wheel, the offending white station wagon passed within a scant few feet of the front bumper of the speeding Ferrari as Peter switched lanes. He signaled of course, he had to be polite and made sure to give an apologetic wave to the man in the station wagon. From the brief glimpse Pete got, his fellow driver was struggling to decide if he should scream the longest stream of curse words in human history or give in to heart failure. But at least the wagon wasn't flying into the guardrail, so that was good.

"Don't worry. I do this all the time. Now, anyway," Peter replied pleasantly.

The little half succubus girl took her wide red eyes off the road for just long enough to stare at the man incredulously, before fixing her gaze on the rapidly moving road. Her grip on the seat was starting to turn her hands white.

Fifteen minutes, two lane changes, a hastily taken off-ramp exit, and one evaded motorcycle cop later, they arrived in the city proper. New York often got a bad rap by drivers for its traffic, but in a world where the Hulk could be hypnotized by alien space wizards and sent on a rampage at any moment, Peter found he could shrug off a little start-and-stop traffic. Lilith, who still clung to her seat with the tenacity of a person faced with imminent death, offered no comment on the subject.

Another ten minutes saw the pair in a parking garage and one gaping-mouthed parking attendant twenty dollars richer for squeezing the Ferrari in. After paying the attendant, who cursed him quite viciously for having such a car, Peter turned around and saw Lilith sitting on the ground, her back up against the passenger side door and her eyes glazed over. Now out from behind the wheel, Peter was briefly struck by the idea that she might not have been messing with him during the ride over. A part of him, embarrassed as he was to admit it, had figured that since she was part demon, she wouldn't mind his driving. As guilt started to gnaw at him, Peter walked over.

"Hey, you alright?"

Hazy red eyes rolled over to look at Peter's semi-concerned expression. "Peter..."

He frowned, starting to feel a little worried. "Yeah?"

The little half succubus was suddenly on her feet, but it turned out her legs were still on the wobbly side, causing her to fall against the side of the car with a yelp. Her expression, in spite of the slip, was one of triumph and almost _manic_ glee. "That was _awesome_!"

And Peter was thrown for a very firm loop. _Nobody__ likes it when I drive_. He'd once applied to a Taxi company for a little bit of cash during one of J.J.'s bi-monthly "PARKER! You call these pictures? You're fired!" spells at _The Bugle_. He'd been flatly rejected because, and Peter was quoting this "Not only are you always late, but you drive like a blind old Korean lady". Even Chun-Li hadn't liked it the one time he'd driven her around; she'd stumbled out of the car the second they'd stopped, whispering "That's not what _I_ taught you" like a mantra and he hadn't seen her for the rest of the day. With these recollections firmly in hand, Peter responded in the only way he knew how.

"Huh?"

She nodded vigorously and, was it just him, or did she get a little _taller_ at some point during the drive? _Naaah. That'd be weird, even for a demon. _Peter dismissed the thought._ I mean, really._ _Probably just saw it wrong cause of the whole "daughter" thing_.

"Yeah! When can we do it again?"

So he'd found the one person who enjoyed his driving. _Statistically, there had to be _one_, right_? Deciding to not question this revelation and simply roll with it Peter hesitantly replied, "On the way back?"

Accepting this, Lilith tried standing again, making a show of brushing off her new clothes. What the half succubus girl had been wearing hadn't really clicked with the burnet hero until he'd been left with her in front of Tony's house. A version of Morrigan Aensland's swimsuit, leotard, _whatchamathingy_ sized for Lilith was not something to be worn in public. And especially not in the company of an obviously older man. Peter couldn't even begin to fathom the sorts of stories people would come up with if they saw him, or worse, him as Spider-Man, paling around with a minor dressed like that.

Thankfully, clothing didn't seem to be a problem for succubi. While she didn't have anything her size at Tony's house, Morrigan had apparently passed down the ability to magic up something to wear when the occasion required to her daughter. Of course, since Morrigan Aensland was her mother, it meant that Lilith had only a tenuous grasp on what Peter had attempted to describe as "casual wear" actually was. Her first attempt had her looking like she was an extra in the cast of The Office: khaki slacks, dress shoes, a blue button-down shirt, and a tie that matched her eyes. Lilith's wings had vanished, presumably magically hidden or banished in the same way Morrigan did when she felt like blending in. It was, with no exaggeration, the most ridiculous thing Peter had ever seen and, amidst his chuckles, had told her to try something else. She'd ho-hummed about seeing it on TV and wandered off.

He immediately regretted rejecting the first outfit when she came back.

The red leather pants were practically painted on, the high heeled black boots could be considered out of place on anybody who wasn't a stripper, and the white blouse had been held together by a mere two buttons at the absolute bottom of the shirt. He'd seen Morrigan wear that particular ensemble once, and it didn't flatter the daughter in the same way it did the mother. She must have liked his reaction, because she did a little spin to show off, and the blouse had just about flown off mid twirl. With his eyes very, _very_ firmly shut, Peter had shouted that she needed to try something else.

"Yeah, you're right." Peter could hear the disappointed frown in Lilith's voice. "I don't have the front for this yet."

Peter firmly believed that he hadn't heard that and no one would ever convince him otherwise.

Finally, _thankfully_, she'd come out in a pair of purple jeans, a pair of red tennis shoes, and an oversized powder blue hoodie. Essentially, she'd dressed up in exactly the same sort of clothes Peter was wearing, albeit with colors that matched her succubus clothing. She hadn't seemed to be able to do patterns yet, so she'd fortunately not been able to come up with a Spider-Man themed hoodie. Such a sight would not have been good for Peter's health. As creepy as the two of them dressing the same might have looked to others, Peter was simply happy to see her in something that wasn't going to get him arrested the second he set foot in public.

_Clothes_ actually brought a thought to Peter's mind that simply had slipped his notice until now. "Did Tony give you some money for the mall?"

He felt like a bit of a heel for asking, but he hadn't thought to bring a whole lot of cash with him when Rhodey had asked him to check on Tony. At best, he had enough to hit the food court and, if he was lucky, finance a small shopping binge for Lilith at the nearest Dollar Store. _Classy, thy name is Parker. _

Lilith seemed surprised by the question, like she'd forgotten as well. "Oh yeah," she fished around in her jeans pocket and pulled out a credit card. A _black_ credit card that she offered to Peter for inspection. "Daddy gave me this and told me to 'go nuts'. He said it was a welcome home present."

Peter stared at it in open disbelief. In the center of the card was a stylized drawing of a foot soldier from the Classical era, ancient Greece or Rome sorta stuff. Above the picture were the words "American Express". Since he'd worked for _The Bugle _for a little while, as a photographer not an actual reporter, he was privy to a fair stream of gossip when he wasn't taking pictures of himself as Spider-Man. Since gossip loved the super rich, guys like Tony Stark for instance, a lot of the office talk was about them. And the fabled black AmEx card was brought up every once in a while. This was the credit card you could casually buy private jets or mansions with. Peter's blue-gray eyes flicked from the card to Lilith, who was looking up at him with a curious expression.

_So, the facts are these_, Peter thought with growing dismay. _I'm babysitting the half succubus daughter of a good friend who looks like she's twelve or fourteen tops. Said young girl, who likes my driving, and I kinda feel like that isn't a good thing, and nearly went topless in front of me, _really_ not a good thing, has a card with a credit limit in the millions_. _Lilith_ _plus nearly unlimited credit line, plus mall, equals..._

"Bad things," The words slipped out of Peter's mouth. "Very bad things."

* * *

Tony Stark took a deep breath as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror. An inane part of him had toyed with the thought of dressing up for this, but he'd brushed off the idea. He was already out of his armor, and the idea of tracking down a tux or something in the battlefield that was his bedroom didn't hold much appeal; the black sleeping pants and dark gray Black Sabbath shirt would have to do. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, which meant he'd be lying to anybody who happened to ask, but this needed to be done. As much as he had screwed things up, and simply didn't want to make them worse by accident, the idea that whatever had attacked him might be after his former teammates was enough to spur him into action.

..._In a minute._

"Sir, I have the communicator signals of the Avengers on standby. You may begin whenever you are ready," JARVIS said helpfully over the speakers.

_Moment of truth. Alright, just breathe and don't act like too much of an ass. You can do this Tony_. With another deep breath, Tony Stark turned and walked to the little communication hub he'd set up in his workshop. Some might consider it obsessive to use both video and audio communication in the Avenger's communicators, but it'd saved them a few times in the past. If somebody was in a spot where they couldn't speak, or the alert chime would have given away positions during an important mission, the video could still be used to tip off their fellow Avengers that something was going on. It was one more way of making sure everybody could make it home at the end of the day, and Tony had been firm about its inclusion.

Taking a seat in the large office chair he'd set up at the communication hub in his garage slash workshop, Tony stared at the screen for moment. Then with a shake of his head, he said, "Alright JARVIS. Patch me through."

"Right away, sir."

A moment later, a clean-cut man with piercing blue eyes and short military cut blond hair appeared on the screen. Tony must have caught him while he was doing his morning workouts since he'd picked up while wiping some sweat away with a blue towel that matched his t-shirt. The man blinked in surprise.

"Tony?" Steven Rogers, better known as Captain America, asked.

Tony almost flinched at the voice. He'd expected to get Ste- no the _Captain_, it just didn't feel right to call him by his first name like everything was forgiven, but a part of him honestly hoped he'd get somebody, _anybody_ else.

"Hey Cap," Tony stumbled here, finding the affectionate nickname that the whole country had given to this living legend to also be a bit to intimate, "Captain. Am I interrupting?"

Captain America frowned slightly, probably unused to hearing his formal title from somebody he knew. Cap, or Steve, were his preferred choices of address from his friends or just people at large.

"No, not really. How are you Tony?"

The billionaire shrugged in a way he hoped looked casual. "Been better, been worse." Tony paused a moment, sighed and ran a hand through his short messy black hair. "Look, before this goes any further, I'm sorry about what happened." Both of them knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Is that what you called about? I thought I told you that I understand. I didn't agree, and I still _don't_, but I understand."

Tony could accept that._ Doesn't really fix anything, but it's better than a shield tossed at me_. With some work, they could be friends again, at some point down the road.

"Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Just something I felt like saying." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I wanted to warn you, and the rest of the Avengers about some things. There's a hit out on me and my family, and chances are they might come after you guys too. I don't know how much they know, but I didn't want you guys to be caught with your pants down."

Cap nodded slightly. "Ok, I appreciate that and I'll pass the message along. Any idea who they are?"

"Demons."

"Really?" Captain America raised an eyebrow, though he didn't sound very surprised.

"Yeah. They came in this morning, wrecked my house pretty good. Killed my TV. I took care of them, but there'll probably be more coming."

"Jesus Tony, what'd you do to piss off demons? I mean, I know it's _you_, but even then that had to take some work," A new voice chimed in, also male. A small additional window appeared in the top left of the screen Tony was staring at, and a man in a purple and black costume with a vaguely 'V" shaped mask popped on; Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.

Tony tried to glower at Clint, but the nature of the question reminded him why he'd even made the call. Captain America eyed Tony as well, obviously curious in his own right.

"It, um, sort of ties in with the whole 'family' thing I mentioned a minute ago."

Hawkeye stared at Tony from his little screen. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'family'?"

_Now or never Tony_. With a deep preparatory breath, he nodded. "Yeah. I have a daughter. And she's part demon. And they don't like that." Tony looked away from the screen, quietly afraid of what the response to that little bombshell would be.

Dead silence reigned for what felt like hours.

Clint found his voice first. "What."

"You have a daughter?" Captain America followed up. "When'd that happen?"

"A _daughter_?" A new voice butted in, this one decidedly female. Another small window popped up on the screen, this one showing off an attractive young brunette woman in a black and gold costume that Tony always thought made her look like the Honey Nut Cheerios bee. Janet Van Dyne and also known as the Wasp, had taken playful issue with this claim. And she was currently grinning. "You have a kid?"

_This really shouldn't be happening_. "JARVIS, I thought this was a closed call."

"Yes Sir, one only to the Avengers."

Tony glared up at the ceiling, since there wasn't any one real place to glare at where JARVIS was concerned. _Mute button, _he thought. _Next chance I get, mute button._ "Yeah. Real funny JARVIS."

"You have to tell us everything," Janet said, her grin only getting bigger.

Clint seemed to have shaken off his surprise. "Damn right he does! A half demon? Nobody won the pool!"

Captain America frowned again at the mention of a "pool". "Calm down everybody. Let's give Tony a minute."

And that's when the laughing started. A new window briefly popped up, showing a massive and powerfully built green man flat out _cackling_. Suddenly the green started to fade and the man began to shrink. The Hulk was turning back into Bruce Banner, because he simply couldn't stop laughing. The window closed again, leaving the rest of the Avengers, save Tony, covering smiles or chuckles of their own.

"I can't wait to tell Thor!" Janet gushed, her grin swinging a little closer to the evil side of the spectrum. "He still doesn't really know how to use the communicators that well. But he'll love to hear!"

Tony suddenly pictured Lilith, with Thor Odinson of Asgard as her tutor, learning how to smite things with a large hammer and imitating his forms of speech. The image of the little half succubus girl dramatically pointing at somebody and calling them "evil doers" was almost too much to really imagine and Tony honestly wasn't sure if he found the concept hilarious or downright appalling.

"Gossip wasn't really the point here Jan, but thanks," The billionaire grumbled.

"Oh come on! We have to tease you a little bit."

"So, half demon huh? Who was it?" Clint asked.

_This_ was something Tony could brag a little about. Putting on his best smug expression, he locked eyes with Hawkeye and replied, "You remember Morrigan? Green hair, can turn her wings into jets, kicked a car at Taskmaster?"

"The _succubus_?" Clint replied with widening eyes. He started laughing. "You knocked up a _succubus_?"

Captain America's expression shifted a few times, trying to find a happy medium between disapproval, mild amusement and subtle bewilderment.

"The succubus actually," Tony shot back with a small grin. That fact, however, quickly turned him somber. "And that's the problem. Demons don't like half demons; just ask Dante. More importantly, somebody downstairs has decided to come after her. That's why I'm calling. I'm not sure how much whoever this is knows, but they knew enough to come after me directly, so they might try the same with you. Morrigan went back to do some asking around, so Lilith is up here with me. I can handle myself fine, but if things go wrong, I was hoping you guys could keep an eye on her."

The relatively light mood of the conversation shattered at this. Past differences aside, a man they knew, a fellow hero at that, had just asked them to take care of his only child if something were to happen to him.

"Of course we will," Captain America replied instantly. "Say the word and we'll be there, Tony."

Wasp and Hawkeye gave similar sentiments. A wonderful feeling of relief washed over Tony, knowing that he had people he could count on if the worst should happen. He lowered his eyes from the screen and offered them a small smile of gratitude. "Thank you. Especially you, Captain."

"Please Tony, it's Steve. I thought you'd know that by now."

Tony nodded quietly, the significance of that making him feel lighter than he had in a while. "Thanks again. I'll keep in touch."

"We'll be here." Steve Rogers replied and the link was cut.

The billionaire sat there for a few minutes, drinking in the relief at both the promise that the Avengers would help if need be, and the subtler hint that things could go back to the way they were before the "Super Human Registration" act and the following civil war. But he wasn't done. He had to start working on how those demons had found him, and begin planning countermeasures. Tony also had to start calling around for construction workers who could fix the damage to his house and find someplace to stay while that was being done. _Stark Tower should work. I can start specing out an armor for the kid too. No way she's going out without one. _

With a clear goal for the day in mind, Tony got up and had started to his desk when something in his pocket vibrated.

"Can't touch this!" A voice proclaimed and music started to play.

_Oh god_. Reaching into his front pocket, Tony pulled out his cell phone and checked the ID.

_1:19PM_

_Pepper Potts_

_Ignore / Answer_

* * *

Peter Parker was eternally grateful, to whatever random omnipotent being there was up there this week, that nobody in the mall had questioned him escorting Lilith around. He did catch some occasional conversation on Lilith's features from passers-by, but nothing that implied anybody thought anything nefarious or _Dateline_ worthy was going on. It was actually pretty likely that they thought he was just taking his kid out for the day.

Sadly, it wasn't all good news. While popular opinion seemed against the idea that he might possibly be a child predator, the fact that he was with a young member of the opposite sex meant that he got dragged into every single clothing store the place had to offer. It was a truly horrifying assault on his masculinity, compounded by the fact that he was forced to loiter around the _girl's_, not women's, sections of these stores. And some annoyingly catchy pop song seemed to be following them from store to store in such a way that Peter was almost certain it had to do with something diabolical. _Those lyrics sure aren't doing me any favors either. _

"I wanna take you for a ride," Lilith hummed along happily and she came back to Pete's side. She was in possession of a fairly hefty stack of different things, mainly in purples, reds, or dark blues.

"All done?" He asked, trying valiantly to keep hope out of his voice. "Cause if so, I was thinking about grabbing a bite."

The girl nodded. "Yep, just need to pay." At the first store, she hadn't known any better and had set off the alarm when she tried to just waltz out of the store with a handful of things.

"Yeah, good idea. I'd really rather not have another talk with security."

The little girl ambled toward a cashier and Peter breathed a sigh of relief. Soon he'd be away from the bevy of children's undergarments that surrounded him. A few minutes later the half succubus came back with a large bag and a grin. Peter motioned for her to follow him and they exited to store, unaware of the eyes on their backs.

One of the sales associates leaned over to her friend at the register, who'd been alternating between staring at the computer and the retreating girl, totally dumbstruck.

"What's wrong?"

She turned to her friend. "That little girl. She said her name was Lilith, and the card she paid with was Tony Stark's."

A few minutes later, Peter and Lilith had settled down at a table in the food court. A nice buzz of people surrounded them, even if there wasn't the best variety of places to eat at. Peter had decided to go with the safe bet, and gotten a nice large slice of pepperoni pizza. Lilith had spotted an ice cream place nearby and, with Peter's permission, had gone off for some. Gnawing on a bit of crust contemplatively, Peter decided that his day, while definitely weird and at times unpleasant, hadn't been too bad. And there was the drive back to Tony's in the Ferrari to consider. That was going to be fun, even if it'd kill him to part with the car.

It was in the midst of these musings, that a sudden hush fell over the area, followed by a sound that heavily resembled a far off window breaking. Curious, Peter turned his head, slice of pizza still in his mouth, and balked as a ten foot tall creature in a tattered black cloak emerged from seemingly nothing. In one gnarled hand, it held a scythe that was roughly the same length as a pickup truck, the blade of which was coated in something that resembled dark blue lighting. Behind it, a gaggle of similar but smaller creatures appeared in similar fashion. The largest creature turned it's black eyes on the nearest person it could find. This person happened to be wearing a rather conspicuous Spider-Man hoodie and eating a piece of pizza.

"God damn it," Said Peter Parker.

"Pepper, _Pepper_, slow down, you're going to raise your blood pressure if you keep yelling that fast."

"Damn it, Tony! Now isn't the time to joke around! The media is going crazy! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Virginia 'Pepper' Potts demanded.

Apparently, about ten minutes ago, somebody had posted on Twitter that Tony Stark possibly had a daughter. A grainy picture had soon followed. And it'd taken no time at all for everybody to jump all over the story, with a thousand different stories per reporter as to how, why, and when this might have happened. That Pepper had seen it on the front page of several news sites was telling.

Tony sighed. "Because I just found out about it this morning. Believe me, it was a surprise to me too. The house didn't fare too well either."

"What happened to the house?"

"Demons."

"Oh god, Tony." He could hear Pepper cover her face with her hands. "Why demons? And why does this girl look like she's fourteen?"

The Iron Avenger felt himself frown. "Fourteen? She looked _ten_ when she left. Did somebody attack them?"

"No, and don't change the subject! Why does she look fourteen? And why did demons attack you?"

"She's part demon. Half actually. And demons don't like half-breeds. And she grows up a little whenever she's stimulated enough."

The pause that followed this sentence was long and uncomfortable. "..._Stimulated_?"

"Not like that. It's a succubus thing. A really good thrill jump starts them, like riding a rollercoaster or something. When I first saw her she looked _seven_, then she killed one of the demons that attacked the house and _boom_, next time I see her she looks _ten_."

There was another pause as Pepper absorbed this information.

"Succubus? So Morrigan, I take it?"

Tony felt his hackles rise a bit at the very pronounced distaste in her tone. "Yes, _Morrigan_. She went back to the demon world to find out who the hell sent those things up here. Problem?"

Pepper sighed. "Great, she's not there, that's just great. Is, is, your _daughter_ back yet?"

"No, _Lilith_ is with Peter. I honestly don't know if they knew to track her, or just followed Morrigan somehow, but I didn't want to chance her being here since I already know they can get in." He decided to leave out the part about making sure Lilith didn't hear all the yelling that her reveal would cause.

"So now everybody knows," Pepper countered. "Or at least suspects. God, what a mess."

She... had a good point actually. Tony had wanted to shield Lilith from whatever nonsense ensued when he spoke to the Avengers and Pepper about her. And he'd done so by sending her out into the world for a few hours. Now that rumors were starting to fly, any yahoo, business competitor, or super powered whack job could be gunning for her as well. Not to mention that Nick Fury and SHIELD were just going to _love_ this.

"Sometimes, all it takes is getting up in the morning." Tony grumbled.

"For you to make a mess? I completely agree," Pepper retorted, her angry tone fading into exasperation. "You said she's with Peter? As in Spider-Man?"

"He still doesn't like that you know that, by the way. But yeah, she's with Peter in the city. They're both fine."

As it turned out, tall, dark and gruesome had some excellent hand-eye coordination. Once everybody in the food court had stopped being surprised by the ten foot tall monster and friends, they'd immediately freaked and went in every direction. None of the monsters themselves seemed to care, which was a silver lining. It also allowed Peter to quickly duck into a bathroom and change into his Spider-Man suit. _Because every boy scout knows being prepared is half the battle. _

Spider-Man had swung back outside, heroically prepared to clock the whatever that'd just appeared in his city. Sadly, the monster must have watched a few Yankee's games because it cocked back its big old scythe, and, as Peter swung its way, hit a towering line drive. With a thunderous crack, Peter turned into a red and blue blur that cleared the second story guardrail and crashed right through a store window, coming to rest in the shattered remains of a display case. In that moment, Peter decided that swinging right at a monster, no matter how heroic it looked to everybody else, _sucked_.

"Ow." Spider-Man groaned.

Reaching out with both hands, he dragged himself out of the case, dazedly wondering why everything smelled like fudge. _Is it bad when everything smells like fudge? I know cyanide smells like almonds, because chemistry class was always fun, so maybe it's the same kind of thing?_ Twisting his head, he found the reason wasn't so much that he was that hurt or delirious, but that he'd smashed right through the window of a Godiva chocolate shop. And that sticky stuff all over his chest and back was in fact the crushed, pasty remains of a few dozen candies.

Rubbing his aching back, he cast a look back at the stunned owner and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Spider-Man gave his head a shake to remove the spots which had just recently set up shop in his vision; it made his head hurt a little worse, but cleared his mind a bit. _Lilith. Tony's daughter. Need to get to her and protect her. Normal heroic stuff, that people like me do. Right._

Peter stumbled toward the entrance, and past a very surprised looking Asian woman seated at a little European style cafe table, halfway through a slice of very chocolate-y looking cake. She looked vaguely familiar, long coffee brown hair that seemed odd to see loose and flowing, matching brown eyes that were wide and focused right on him, and long shapely legs that seemed a crime to forget. The knee-high white boots, dark pantyhose, and short-sleeved blue and gold trimmed Chinese dress -which frankly seemed a little tighter than necessary on those assets of hers- also rang a few bells. Sadly, his memory was oddly fuzzy, so he couldn't quite place her and _ooh colors_!

Thankfully, Peter's mouth had things well in hand while his brain was still out to lunch. "Hi, Chun-Li. Would chat but I gotta hero up, er, something."

With that, Spider-Man leapt back over the second story guard railing and vanished. The two people still in the Godiva shop continued to stare for a moment, before the owner, an older gentlemen with thinning black hair shook his head tiredly.

"Fucking New York."

* * *

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	7. Chapter 6

"Ok, so that wasn't my most inspired plan," Peter admitted to himself as he landed on the floor of the mall. His midsection hurt like crazy from the baseball bat treatment the monster's scythe had dealt out, his head still felt like it was swimming in itself, and the fudge smell lingered just enough for him to feel more than a little ridiculous. Considering how he'd landed, it probably looked like he'd crapped his tights. "I blame cartoons, _everything _goes right in cartoons."

Evidently, he'd said that just loud enough for the creature to hear because it turned its skeletal face, still half obscured by its hood, in his direction. The open sockets, glowing with the same dark blue light as the lightning that buzzed about the blade of its scythe, narrowed to focus on Spider-Man and it opened its mouth to roar at him in challenge. For anybody that hadn't spent a good decade fighting super villains, it probably, maybe, could've been frightening. For Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, it just made him more intent on sassing the creature.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Blarg! I'm a _monster_'. You got your freebie, tall, dark, and Halloween-y." Spider-Man aimed a webshooter at a nearby wooden table and ensnared it in webbing with a quick hand motion. "But you only get one, and we're going for round two."

Peter honestly wasn't sure if the thing was smart enough to be baited, or if it just didn't like the squishy little arachnid man yelling at it, but it didn't really matter. With another howl, it raised its scythe, pumped its legs and charged at him. For his part, Spider-Man grasped the web line with both hands and yanked on it, causing his newly acquired table to leap from the ground and smash headlong into the charging beast's face. Momentum slammed the monster into the ground with a thud, to the seeming amazement of the gaggle of smaller like-dressed creatures.

Spider-Man grinned and pointed at the downed monster. "Well, looks like you just... 'reaped what you sowed'."

If this had been a perfect world, Spider-Man would have had a pair of sunglasses to slip on after that quip, or an explosion would go off behind him, or something cool like that.

Unfortunately, the only thing on hand in the mall right now was complete silence. _Actually, no wait_, He thought, _there might be a cricket chirping somewhere in there_.

"...Ok, yeah, that was pretty bad."

* * *

Lilith Aensland Stark wasn't exactly sure what had happened in between her attempt at getting ice cream and now. She had, with Peter's blessing, gone to pick up a pair of cones and was about to pay when the lady behind the counter had suddenly run into the back of the shop screaming. Lilith had taken a good minute to stare at the vacated space in confusion, and then more than a little indignation at being denied her treats. She'd wanted to give one to Peter.

On turning around however, she came to notice the likely cause of the woman's sudden departure. There, in the middle of the food court stood a group of demons. A group of the same demons from earlier at daddy's house if she didn't miss her guess, though this time they'd decided to bring their big brother. And everybody that had been enjoying the mall, were now running directly _away_ from the demons while screaming their heads off. Which was honestly not the reaction she had expected somebody to have when faced with such things. _Shouldn't they be happy they got to play with the them, even if only for a little while? It wasn't like they were very tough._ The whole reaction was, _off_.

"Weird." she decided with a small nod, content to leave it at that and move on to more important matters. If the mall people didn't want to play with the demons, then she would be happy to take up the slack. But how to do it...

_Actually, maybe I could use that zapper thing from earlier! That was fun, and blasting that demon felt really good. And now there's not just one, but __seven __of them, and one is _really_ big, for me to play with!_ Her lips curled into a big smile; today just kept getting better. Intent on her new goal, she turned her red eyes to her arm, willed one of her wings back and stretched it over her arm. This allowed her to completely miss a man in red and blue tights swing at the largest demon, and summarily get launched through a shop window on the second story of the mall. She did glance up at the sound of the crash, and frowned when she failed to notice any marked difference in the group of demons, save for the fact that the smaller ones were beginning to fan out.

Turning her attention back to her wing, she found herself frowning at the distinct lack of laser blast-y fun. _What made the zapper all shy? It came so easily at daddy's house, so why isn't it now?_ Lilith pouted, _This is so unfair! I have all these things to play with and my zapper won't work_.

A loud roar grabbed her attention from her wing again, and she looked up to see the biggest demon glaring at a man in a tight red and blue costume. In an instant, all thoughts of lasers or demons flew out of Lilith's mind and were replaced by the extremely well defined man in very tight clothing. Playing was still involved but it didn't really involve blasting anything. Or, at least she didn't _think _it did, but her thoughts on the subject were lost in a cloud of soft focus and sparkle filters.

_Hammana_, she thought.

The sound of the man in red and blue smashing a table into the largest demon's face snapped everything back into focus. She blinked to clear some of that weird haze from a moment ago and felt the nag of a curious thought on the edge of her mind. _That costume looks really familiar, and he sure smells familiar too_. She sniffed the air a few more times, frowning.

_Wait_...

Her eyes widened. "Peter?" She gasped.

* * *

In his haste to smash the monster in the big grim reaper cloak, because the Hulk didn't have a copyright on smashing thank you very much, Peter had nearly forgotten his charge. A brief scan of the area revealed Lilith to be half-hidden behind a large menu sign for an ice cream shop. And she was staring at him intently. Even with the skeleton faced monsters to consider, Peter found himself uncomfortably reminded that he was looking after not only the daughter of a close friend, but one who happened to be half sex demon. And while her stare didn't really imply "I want to jump and do really naughty things to your bones", that little smile on her lips made the notion lurk ominously just outside of his perception.

"That girl is starting to creep me out," Peter mumbled quietly, and the loud ringing sensation that was his spider-sense flared to life just in time for him to dodge a scythe swing from one of the much smaller demons. "Oh come on! Can't I be weirded out in peace?"

His felling of their big brother must've pissed the rest of them off, because the group had suddenly decided to abandon whatever they had been doing to come after Peter personally. And the larger one was starting to stir and he didn't sound happy. So, seven demons, one of which really needed to lay off the steroids, all had the stink eye for him and him alone.

"Oh, hello luck. I thought you'd forgotten about me." Spider-Man snarked and took a few steps back to make sure he had all of the little bastards in view. "Glad to know some things don't change."

The sound of running footfalls came from behind him, and Spider-Man was certain he knew who was coming because she never liked to be left out of fights. Raising both hands, he shot two sticky balls of webbing into the faces of the two nearest cloaked monsters and immediately ducked. A flash of blue flew just over his right shoulder with a loud martial arts yell and slammed a white booted foot into the gut of the right monster he'd blinded. The creature sailed back several feet and crashed into a vacated booth, spilling the contents of a few fountain drinks and a half eaten cheeseburger onto the dazed creature.

"Was wondering what kept you," Spider-Man said to his partner, though there was some argument as to who was saddled with who. The ponytail she'd hastily done her hair into was new, and didn't look to bad all things considered. "The guy okay?"

Chun-Li Zang, Interpol agent and martial artist, nodded. "He's fine. A little annoyed about the store though."

"Hey, not my fault. If he wants to come down here and sue somebody, point him in the big guy's direction," Spider-Man nodded to the largest demon, who was just now getting to its feet. "And I'm fine too, thanks for asking."

Chun-Li grinned slightly, never taking her eyes off the creatures. "Good to know. I don't have to baby you then."

"Well, you still could. I have this kink in my neck. Plus, my back's all sore," He made a show of rubbing his back pathetically. "In fact, I don't think I can walk."

The other cloaked monster that Spider-Man had blinded snarled as it finally managed to tear the webbing from its face. With an angry howl it leapt directly at the pair of humans, scythe cocked back for a decapitating blow. Both humans dodged in opposite directions and the demon let out a confused squawk when it felt a slight tug on its chest.

Spider-Man tightened his grip on the web line with a grin and swung the little baddie counter-clockwise around his head twice before letting it fly at his partner. "Head's up!"

Chun-Li saw the small demon rocketing toward her, and twisted her stance. The monster barely had time to grunt in surprise before the Interpol agent hopped into the air and caught it with a spin kick. It's trajectory painfully altered, the monster careened into a wall and exploded into a cloud of dusty-sand.

"Did it just _explode_?" Spider-Man asked with a small grimace. "Who decided to let Michael Bay make monsters?"

The death, and not just humiliation, of one of their own was the final straw. The largest of the monsters snarled and jabbed at the two interlopers with its scythe; a universal sign for "MURDER THEM". The smaller creatures reacted with gusto, raising weapons and barreling toward Spider-Man and Chun-Li, their leader only a few steps behind.

"Right side is mine," the Chinese Interpol agent shouted and met the first charging demon with a solid jab to the area where it's nose would be.

"Aye captain," Spider-Man replied in his best Mr. Scott voice. The first two monsters to reach him swung their scythes horizontally, hoping to cut Spider-Man in half. He avoided this with a quick back flip and rewarded his would-be attackers with a generous eye-level dose of webbing. With two of the creatures effectively distracted, Spider-Man launched himself into the one that had been a few steps behind its fellows. It saw its target suddenly flying toward it and attempted to bring its scythe down in an overhand chop that would have been better suited to a sword.

Spider-Man twisted his body just out of the weapon's path, used one hand to push him into the air and put both feet into the cloaked demon's gut. The force of this hurled the little monster into the air, and Spider-Man obligingly followed with a jump; he did some of his best work in the air. With a brief moment to take aim, Spidey tagged the flying demon with a thin line of webbing. Spider-Man was now in possession of the world's only demon-headed flail. His momentum had taken him to the same height as the second story's foot paths and Spidey chose now to unleash his impromptu weapon. He rolled himself into a man-sized ball and flung all of his weight forward. The demon suddenly found itself dragged downward and it smashed into the shoulder of its big brother with a loud crash, turning the smaller demon into a rapidly expanding cloud of sand and knocking the leader into a wall.

Spider-Man landed with a small grunt and glanced toward Chun-Li. She seemed to have things well in hand: her right leg blurring in a flurry of lightning fast kicks that pulverized one of the demons. With a loud martial arts yell, she drew back and kicked the dazed monster once more, this time in the neck, causing it to explode in a gust of dusty-sand. A second leapt at her from her right, scythe bearing down on her neck, but Chun-Li had anticipated this and in one motion, ducked, spun as the creature passed over her, and grabbed onto its legs. The Interpol agent put her own strength into the monster's already impressive forward moment, though she aimed slightly downward, the result of which was the monster being judo slammed into the tile floor. The spot where the monster had landed was suddenly occupied by a smear of that same dusty-sand that the others reverted to.

"That's three for me," Chun-Li shouted with a smirk.

"Psh, show-off."

The tell-tale whine of his spider-sense made Spidey leap into the air in a flip that would have won him a gold medal at the Olympics gymnastics competitions and watched with surprise as the larger scythe hurtled through the space where he'd just been. It's glowing blue blade twirled and eviscerated the two demons who were still trying to remove the webbing from their eyes, leaving nothing but brackish clouds of dust.

"Whoa, team-killing! That's an eight-second respawn penalty!"

Spider-Man landed and swung round to face the now weaponless larger demon. Chun-Li jogged over to stand beside him, sinking into her trademark fighting stance.

"He's the last one."

"Cool. Tag-team?"

"Yep."

With a howl the final monster leapt at the two humans, causing them to dodge. It had barely passed the two before it had a web line on its back. Instead of swinging this much larger target however, Spider-Man yanked on the web line and launched himself at the creature, landing a solid kick with both legs. The demon swung round and attempted to brain the hero, but Spidey had enough warning to roll over the demon's arm and, mid-motion, punch it in the face for good measure. At the same time, Chun-Li introduced the monster's kneecap to her foot and the demon howled as its leg snapped. Hopping a few steps back, she drew her hands back and concentrated on the natural chi energy in her body. Spider-Man, already familiar with this move, quickly leapt off and away from the demon, landing next to his partner. Slivers of glowing purple light materialized around Chun-Li's hands and with a yell, she thrust them toward the demon.

"Kikosho!"

The small glimmers of light flared into an orb of alabaster energy roughly the size of a person. The blast nearly engulfed the creature and a moment later, the orb burst violently. The large demon was sent hurtling several yards away, crashing through tables, chairs and other assorted furniture before halting halfway through a sunglasses kiosk. Chun-Li stumbled backward a step or two, placing her hand over her chest and gasping for air. That technique always took a great deal out of her, but the effect was never not worth it.

"Ya know, that _never _stops being cool," Spider-Man said with an audible smile.

Chun-Li merely chortled in agreement.

An enraged bellow snapped both of them back to reality as the larger demon exploded out of the ruined kiosk. If it had been unhappy before, it certainly sounded downright pissed now. Long bony arms reached out and brandished a whole display case, hefting it up like a club. Both humans fell into combat stances again.

"Jeez, some people just can't take a hint," Spidey mumbled.

Chun-Li was about to agree when a gunshot echoed through the food court. A burst of dust shot out of the large demon's skull. For a moment, it appeared that the demon hadn't been affected, then it moaned and dropped to its knees, the display case shattering into a mess of cheap metal, glass, and overpriced trendy shades. In a few seconds, nothing was left of it but a pile of the same ash-gray dust that had composed all the other creatures, though this pile was nearly two feet high.

"Man, you guys _suck _at sending out party invitations," A new male voice grumbled insincerely. "Hope I'm not crashing."

"No, you're still spiraling out of control. On fire. The actual crash is gonna take a bit," Spider-Man joked back and turned to greet the new arrival.

The man grinned broadly at the banter, and brushed a few strands of platinum-white hair out of his pale blue eyes. The second, and now last, son of Sparda had a love affair with the color red, and it showed in his long duster, pants and formal vest. The only parts of him that weren't crimson were his black motorcycle boots, that he could still somehow sneak around in when he felt like it, and the matching button-down shirt under the vest. The massive broadsword on his back swayed in motion with his red jacket as he sauntered up to them, and idly twirling a massive silver pistol in his right hand.

"Well, that's no good. Tray-tables up I guess. How're you two lovebirds doing?"

"Dante," Chun-Li greeted with a nod. "You know, it is still illegal for you to carry those guns around without a license. Not to mention the other guns. And the _sword_."

Dante shrugged disinterestedly. "You ever heard of a 'sword license'? If you government guys aren't gonna give me the option, I'll just have to keep on having it without one. Not my fault." Dante nodded toward the nearest pile of dust. "Man, it's been a while since I've seen Hell Prides. And a _Vanguard_ too. Crap like them can't get up here unless they're being lead around by somebody really self-important."He quirked a silver eyebrow at the pair, looking honestly curious. "Any ideas why they're up here?"

Spider-Man felt Chun-Li's eyes slide over to him with all the weight and dread of every door in a haunted house ever. "Actually, I was wondering the same thing."

The half demon glanced at Spider-Man and suddenly smirked. "And, wait. Did you-?"

"_No_." Peter cut him off, scowling under his mask. "It's fudge. And a long story."

"Uh-huh." The smirk didn't leave.

Spider-Man glanced around the wrecked food court and spotted Lilith, still staring intently like she was starving and he'd somehow taken the form of a large ice cream sundae. He felt himself squint, and really, _really _hoped he didn't see drool like he thought he did.

"Eh, well, I was sort of here on a babysitting thing. Personal favor," Spider-Man explained, turning his eyes back to Dante and Chun-Li.

Chun-Li deigned to merely raise a curious eyebrow. Dante snorted. "Baby sitting? And here I thought you were joking when you said you had bad luck."

Spider-Man sighed. There really wasn't any way this was going to get better, so he decided he might as well just get it over with. _What was that old __Seinfeld __bit? "Like a band-aid: right off!"_ He turned back to the hiding half-succubus.

"Lilith, come on out. Everything's fine now."

His voice seemed to snap her out of her, whatever it was. "No it's not!" The girl pouted, coming into full view. Spider-Man breathed out a quiet sigh of relief seeing that grin of hers had vanished. "My zapper won't work, and I wanted to play with them too!"

"Your _what_?" Spider-Man replied.

"My zappy, blasty... _thing_. You know, like daddy has."

Spider-Man stared for a moment, racking his brain for something zapper-like that Tony would have. "A repulsor?"

"Yeah, the arm thing," Lilith agreed, walking to Spider-Man's side with all the authority of a new girlfriend who wanted to be introduced to "the guys". "Who're they?"

"Pe... _Spider-Man_, who is this?" Chun-Li asked with a very noticeable frown. Dante hung back, eyebrows raised and the beginnings of a smirk playing on his mouth.

Spider-Man indicated to the half-succubus with a wave of his hand. "This is Lilith," He took a deep calming breath, "Tony asked me to watch his daughter for the afternoon. Suckered really."

Chun-Li's frown didn't quite vanish, but some of its bite left. "...Tony's what?"

"Daughter. Him and Morrigan. Please don't make me explain this." A small giggle was the response to this. Peter turned to the son of Sparda, aghast. "...Dante? Are you..." Spider-Man trailed off as the silver-haired demon hunter broke down.

Dante was laughing. Not chuckling, not snickering, flat out _laughing_. "Oh man, really? Him and," A rough gasp escaped him here, "_Morrigan_?" He descended into a storm of heavy laughter and gasps for air. "Ahhaha! Oh god, It just -ahahaha- doesn't stop! Aahaha! Oh god, I think I'm _crying_!"

Lilith pouted furiously at him, which only made the elder half demon laugh harder. Chun-Li's brown eyes shifted from the hysterical Dante, to the grumbling Lilith, to the almost sullen looking Spider-man and she sighed softly.

"T-Tony and Morrigan, plus a-ahahahaha... _a kid_!" Dante was on the ground now, clutching his stomach.

"It's always _you_, isn't it? These kinds of things can only happen to you." Chun-Li sighed, but couldn't help but add an tired but fond "Pete" to the end of that sentence.

Spider-Man shrugged. "Luck doesn't like me. It's like I stole her lunch money or something."

"Someone...eh-heh. Help, meheh-meee..."

"Ah-ha!" Lilith exclaimed with a snap of her fingers, startling everyone save Dante, who was still on the ground and absorbed with his own amusement. "I know where I've seen all of you before! It was starting to bother me."

Spider-Man and Chun-Li exchanged curious glances.

"Uh, where's that?" Spider-Man asked, though he could swear he felt a brief chime from his spider-sense.

"Mommy's costume nights," Lilith smiled triumphantly. She pointed at Spider-Man and Chun-Li, "You two were paired off, and you," she pointed at Dante, "you were with _everybody_! Mommy always got the one dressed like daddy, but she always said the original was best, or something."

Dante's continual laughter didn't exactly die, but it did morph into a strange choking, coughing noise. "Cous...'Costume nights'?"

Lilith nodded. "Yeah! Mommy said she needed something to do while I was still little to pass the time. She kept getting bored so she decided to have costume parties every other night. It really seemed to cheer her up, and everybody else looked really happy too."

Dante silently picked himself up off the floor, now wearing a frown that said he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to wretch or attempt to climb into the nearest and largest liquor bottle he could find. Spider-Man felt unclean for the second time today, and judging by Chun-Li's wooden expression, she'd understood the meaning behind "costume parties" quite well.

_They'll say that on your tombstone, Pete_. Spider-Man thought. "_Here lies Peter Benjamin Parker. He was very popular at succubus parties_."

* * *

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._

_Special thanks to my good buddy Dealer for being kind enough to slog through this as a beta._


	8. Chapter 7

A quick scan of the food court had revealed it to be blessedly camera free, so Peter was free to make a quick and very necessary pit stop before they left the mall.

"Why are we stopping here?" Chun-Li asked.

Peter gave her a look as he pushed the men's door open. "I'll give you three guesses and none of them count."

Peter had been more than happy to change out of his Spider-Man suit. The last thing he needed was to swing onto the scene of the Shocker or Doc Ock's latest bank heist/world domination scheme with a big brown stain on his tights. _I'd be laughed off Manhattan Island_. Peter tossed the suit into a shopping bag he'd snagged and finished tightening his belt. _I'll deal with this when I get home, but I think it's time I paid another visit to Iron Dad_. He groused, rejoining the group outside.

"Man, are you slowing down in your old age or what? I thought you were good at this quick-change stuff." Dante ribbed. He blinked at Peter's Spider-Man sweatshirt. "Is that?"

"Shaddup," Was Peter's eloquent response and he lead them through a nearby set of double doors to the parking garage.

With the day's second appearance of demons, and he wasn't even in Doctor Strange's neighborhood, Pete had decided to do two things. First, he planned to return Lilith to her father. Second, he intended fix up his costume, and fantasize about _**The Car**_, for the rest of the day.

Dante and Chun-Li had opted to tag along, supposedly for both the sake of the girl, who was still bemoaning her inability to jump into the fight, and to properly tease Tony Stark in person. Chun-Li seemed especially keen on this. Peter suspected it involved the _Avengers International_ party that Tony had hosted at Stark Tower a few months back. It had been to celebrate the new open-door policy of the Avengers Initiative, and S.H.I.E.L.D. by proxy, with other peacekeeping organizations like the B.S.A.A. and Interpol. While the event of Galactus moseying by, _again_, and deciding Earth looked like a good snack, _again_, was not unheard of, the appearance of an army backing the world eater was, _so, not again for that one_.

Because of said army, which S.H.I.E.L.D. had dubbed "The Imitation Heralds" thanks to their resemblance to Galactus' ex-herald the Silver Surfer, the various groups had been forced to swallow their pride and work together. Since this lead directly to Earth _not _being eaten, the ensuing public relations goldmine had resulted in the organizations deciding to formalize their cooperation from here-on-out. It was this particular policy that had suckered Peter into working with Interpol, and thus Chun-Li, in the first place.

The event had actually gone rather well, until it was discovered that the bartender hired for the party did not know the unspoken rules of Stark Tower, and had been perfectly happy to serve Tony liquor. Things had progressed fairly predictably from there, culminating with Tony "complimenting" Chun-Li. At length. Over the P.A. system. Being an official guest from Interpol, and very much in the spotlight thanks to the media coverage at the event, she had been forced to simply weather the storm of Tony-style compliments, and had been nursing an urge to get even with him ever since.

In the end, it was just one more thing for Peter to deal with when they got back. On the bright side, there was _**The Car**_.

"So, how're we getting to Stark's place, anyway? Do we just grab on tight or...or..." Dante trailed off, following Peter's finger all the way to the other side of the parking garage, and _**The Car**_. The realization stopped the demon hunter dead in his tracks.

"That's how. Wouldn't be right to make a lady walk, after all." Peter replied, not even trying to keep the smug grin off his lips.

Dante's mouth dropped open. "Oh. Oh, you _asshole_."

"Yep," Peter replied pleasantly.

"A Ferrari," The demon hunter ground out, voice filled with naked envy. "You have, a _Ferrari_." Judging by the way his hands twitched, the demon hunter was torn between strangling Peter and feeling up the car. So far, indecision was keeping Peter un-strangled and the car un-fondled.

"How. And why?" Dante bit out, eyes firmly locked on the car in question.

"Tony. And ... well, Tony."

"Daddy has a whole garage of 'em," Lilith interjected helpfully. "I saw a bunch more when those scythe guys came after us the first time."

"I hate him. I hate him so much." The glower Dante through Peter's way was only just short of lighting him on fire. "And I hate _you _too for having it."

Pete chuckled quietly. "It's sort of a loaner actually. Kinda for the best too; the parking near my building is pricey enough to make Norman Osborn choke."

Chun-Li took her gaze away from the Ferrari and quirked a suspicious eyebrow at Peter. "What happened to the rental?"

Peter's reaction was immediate and predictable. The Chinese woman suddenly had his very best pleading, hang-dog look fully directed at her. A firm shake of his head was added just in case there was any misunderstanding.

Once again, the youngest of the group decided to answer. "You mean the clown car? It's back at daddy's. He said," Lilith tried to deepen her voice to Tony's level for the proper effect, "'She's a Stark, and we don't ride in clown cars'."

Chun-Li fought a smile at Lilith's summation of Peter's rental car. _At least that means he didn't wreck it_, the Chinese woman thought. She still had flashbacks to the last time she and Peter had driven somewhere, and none of them were pleasant. She grimaced, _I haven't had to throw up like that since my twenty-first birthday. _

"Wow kiddo, your impressions _stink_."

Lilith turned her wide red eyes on the demon hunter, absolutely flabbergasted.

"They don't stink!"

Dante made a show of pinching his nose closed and shaking his head. Neither action was able to wipe the small grin off his face though. Revenge was often petty, and sometimes, so was Dante.

"You're just mad cuz you look old," Lilith snapped and crossed her arms petulantly at him. "With your... your old _white hair_."

"Oh yeah? Well I can't hear you from all the way down there," His grin widened a shade, watching as the little girl struggled for a comeback.

Chun-Li took one step forward, ready to intervene, and bumped right into Peter's arm. She looked back and forth from Peter to the quarreling half-demons. "...Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Peter whispered conspiratorially to her. "Maybe they'll wear each other out."

The Chinese Interpol agent considered this scenario, then nodded sagely.

"_Peter_~" Lilith whined. "The old guy in the trashy coat is being mean to me."

Dante shrugged insincerely. "Sorry, it's just that I've never met a gnome before."

"A gnome! I don't look like a gnome!" Lilith cried, shaking her head most emphatically.

"Break it up," Peter intervened, moving between them and clapping his hands in the most scathingly sarcastic way he could manage. "_Break it up_. If you two don't shape up, I'm turning that," he pointed at the Ferrari, "station wagon right around and we can all just _not _go to Wally World."

"Wally wha?" Lilith asked, teenage annoyance swiftly replaced by confusion.

"Sure," Dante grinned, content to quietly enjoy his brief spot of vengeance. At least until he got a shot at her mother. _Costume of me huh? I'll show her_.

Chun-Li shook her head, though not without a grin."Really? _Wally World_?"

"I will not have the classics sassed in my presence!" Peter declared fiercely. "Now pile in the car or so help me I'll get my rolled up newspaper."

The demon hunter chuckled. "You would know all about getting whacked with rolled up newspapers. By the way: I call dibs on shotgun."

"Wait," Chun-Li felt dread slowly march its way into her stomach when she saw Peter approach the driver's side of the car. "Are you going to drive?"

Pete glanced back at her innocently, idly fished the keys out of his jeans pocket, and twirled them around his finger with a small grin. Memories of their last drive came roaring back, and Chun-Li forced herself to take a deep breath that utterly failed to sooth her suddenly alarmed nerves.

"Oh," She tried to smile casually, but it felt too wide and tense to look genuine. Her voice might have also cracked, just a little. "Alright."

* * *

Arkham knew the second group of demons had perished the moment the last of them had fallen. The tiny portion of his power that he'd bound to the Hell Vanguard had proven an excellent source of information, on both the young hybrid child and those arrayed in her defense.

_The hybrid was useless in combat, all but cowering behind cover until the danger had passed_. _Pitiful_. Perhaps her earlier kill during the probe at Stark's home was just a fluke, though he needed more data to be sure. Her two apparent guardians had been completely absorbed in the fight, either forgetting about their charge or simply hoping she'd stay hidden and out of danger If Arkham wanted to kill the child, it would only require smothering her in minions while her guards were distracted. Fortunately for her, he had no designs on House Aensland itself. The appearance of that intolerable little creature Dante had been unexpected, and the crushed stone table and scattered books had gone a long way to smothering his reaction to Sparda's bastard, but it had served to harden Arkham's resolve to reach his goal.

What he was interested in, and what Bhaal had already reported on, was the state of affairs in Makai proper. Sparda's seal on the gates between Makai and the human world had made crossing between the two both difficult and high profile. Not only was immense power required to open the gate, but the main gate was also under the constant scrutiny of the Hell Lords, intent that no weakening of Sparda's seal would escape their notice. As such, a successful crossing was only possible for powerful demons, and it always caused a stir in the higher powers of Makai. The human called Doom's recent resurrection of Sparda's other half blood son was still fresh in the minds of many in Makai, and none of them liked the precedent it set: that a human could have more power over the gate than them. Combined with the current power struggle in the wake of the death of both Mundus and Jedah, Makai's great houses were left chaotic and paranoid. Even more so than usual.

And now, two groups of minor, essentially feral, devils had appeared in the human world with no obvious commanding power to facilitate their crossing of the realms. Bhaal had already reported that Mephisto was rallying forces, evidently suspecting that Sparda's seal on the gate was weakening. Satannish was eying Mephisto's territories even more intently, now that they're defenses were being slowly shunted away to whatever fool dream Mephisto had. Morrigan had, of course, returned home. No doubt to search for those responsible for the attempt on her hybrid brat's life. Firebrand was his normal chaotic self, and had been seen spearheading several incursions into the territory of other lords for the pleasure of his Red Arremers. This had only exacerbated the situation, and accusations flew between lords that somebody had purchased the services of the Red Arremers as either an army or a distraction. Even that insufferable aristocrat Dmitri Maximoff was taking notice of the situation, though to what degree and end was unclear. And Lucifer, well, nothing much seemed to rattle the unofficial Hell Lord. He seemed content to simply watch his realm tear into itself for his own perverse amusement and hadn't shown any interest in the gate since Sparda had first rebelled.

However, all this meant that the watchful eyes on the gate itself were turning instead to their fellow Hell Lords. The gate, if the seal was indeed weakening, was a prize no self respecting demon could pass up. It would mean unhindered access to the human world, all the spoils within, and an unprecedented boost in prestige. If things kept going as they were, it could easily spell civil war for Makai. All it needed was a little push.

Arkham was happy to oblige. After all, it was only polite to give the people what they desired.

* * *

When she was much younger, and her father Belial had been the head of the Aensland house, Morrigan had enjoyed Lucifer Morningstar's company immensely, and the purported rumored demon king had taken to treating her like a favored niece. By any account he was a very handsome demon. With shoulder-length straight blond hair, a tall, slender frame and a pair of engaging blue eyes, few would ever look at him as anything more than an attractive young gentlemen with a knack for mischief. Of course Morrigan Aensland knew better and not just because she was a demon herself. She'd witnessed him attend to things which had displeased him a few times in the past, and the results were always spectacular to behold. Tricking that little upstart demon Angra, who had decided he would look better on a throne than Lucifer, into attempting to attack a Godhand was still one of Morrigan's favorite stories. While it was still heavily debated if Lucifer was the _actual_ Lucifer, such claims had been made by nearly every Hell Lord since time immemorial, nobody could question his ability. Besides, Morrigan was perfectly willing to humor him, if nothing else.

"So my little Morri, I hear congratulations are in order, went and started a new generation. Gotta be exciting, eh?" Lucifer idly tugged at one of the gold buttons on his dark blue suit jacket. The Hell Lord enjoyed formal clothes, saying they made him look spiffy.

He was also nothing if not superbly well informed and that, more than anything else, was what brought Morrigan to him today. The succubus lounged comfortably in an excessively large leather chair that could be accurately called a throne, the same sort Lucifer currently occupied behind his desk, and she couldn't help but admire the rumored demon king's "old-fashioned" taste. The room was lit by a few ornate silver torches mounted on the walls and a large hearth on the right wall that forced the shadows in the room to dance wildly. A massive burgundy rug, decorated in pentagrams and some other satanic symbols humans ascribed to him that he found amusing, lay under Lucifer's desk and bled out to reach both Morrigan's chair and the his own. It lacked some of the niceties of house Aensland to be sure, the various electronic devices which she'd acquired from the human world being paramount, it was not without its charms.

"Mm-hm, a daughter. Lilith is much as I remember her when she was my sister," Morrigan smiled at the memory of the young succubus who had been her younger sibling. The original Lilith had been born from a portion of Morrigan's own powers which her father had separated from her at birth. The little dear had remerged with Morrigan during Jedah's plot to take over Makai, but it seemed the girl had been restless inside her and had found an easy way back into the world. Being reborn as Morrigan's own daughter, or at least that was the succubus' idle theory, was certainly a novel idea. "Though this time around, she seems to be attracting a great deal more attention."

Lucifer leaned back in his chair, the black dress shoes he wore already firmly rested on his large obsidian desk, and grinned. "So I hear. A few Hell Prides getting through the gate? Weird news if you ask me," His blue eyes suddenly regarded the succubus a shade more intensely. "Just try and keep her from locking up the ol' gate any more than it is. I do have a world of uppity little demons to keep in order, as it were. Got enough trouble with hybrids already, feel me?"

"I'll try to keep her in hand," Morrigan smiled. She gave a lazy wave of her hand to dismiss the subject, "But that's not important. I came to ask if you knew who might be after the poor girl. Goodness knows I don't want them to think it'd be easy."

"Ah-ha. Well, anybody who knows about her could be gunning for her. Hybrids and all. And by the way, _Stark_? I always thought ol' reactor chest would be shooting glowing blanks," He rolled one shoulder in a shrug. "But, gut feeling says Mephisto, he's the one who's been most active upstairs recently. He's probably still sulking over that advice I gave him, and's looking to prove he's not a completely empty headed so-and-so."

Morrigan hummed thoughtfully. "Possible, but I doubt he'd know about her. I was very careful about keeping myself, and her when the time came, in my home and out of sight. And he despises low level devils like the Prides or any of the Sins. He has this funny little idea that using them makes him look weak."

"True, true, and true. But he's the one looking at the gate the hardest right now. Thinks that if he can nab it while its weak, he can grab a good chunk of the human world while we all have our horns down."

"And then he'd meet Doctor Strange. _Again_." Morrigan couldn't help but chuckle at that particularly memory.

Lucifer grinned in return. "Hey, Mephisto is a lot of things, and while stupid ain't exactly it, he's still a stubborn bastard. Plus, he loves his ego enough that he might honestly try to swing it." Lucifer swung his feet off the table and sat a little straighter in his chair. "To be honest, with things running the way they are, it's been really hard to get a solid read on things. Those Prides actually using the gate, _twice_, mind you, has everybody all twitchy. Even a few of my better contacts have gone 'poof'. Things keep on like this, we might have a _real _rumble."

That was news to Morrigan. There hadn't been a civil war in Makai since Sparda rebelled; skirmishes and power plays to be sure, but a full scale war in Makai was an entirely different matter. And with a possible war brewing, that meant all manner of lies, misinformation, and back-room deals would be happening between the various factions. Whoever knew about Lilith could be looking to use that information either directly against house Aensland, or sell it for favors with another powerful demon house. This not only dramatically increased the potential suspect pool, it made information gathering even more difficult. It also meant that Lucifer, who for all his casual swagger was still de-facto custodian of Makai, would be hard-pressed to keep things as "civil" as possible. He would be very busy for the foreseeable future.

"So we can't be sure who is after Lilith?" The succubus asked with a noticeable frown. "How... unfortunate." Morrigan had hoped to have the perpetrator of the attacks dealt with before they became more serious. While she always enjoyed a thrill, and Lilith was shaping up to be that way as well, the child was still quite young and vulnerable. Her powers hadn't even fully manifest yet, and her half-breed nature would make her a target to any demon with an eye for climbing the social ladder of Makai. _And anything foolish enough to directly threaten what's mine deserves my full attention. I do have a reputation to tend to, dreary as it can be. _

The Hell Lord smiled apologetically. "I'm afraid, for the moment, no. But I'll keep my ear to the ground. Secrets have a way of getting to me, sooner rather than later, and besides I like you Morri. Messing with my favorite girl ain't nice and-" Lucifer paused mid sentence. A gold eyebrow quirked and he hummed in quiet intrigue. "Well, I think we just caught a break."

Morrigan leaned forward, green eyes flashing eagerly. "Oh? Do tell."

"It seems that somebody just went through the gate. A big somebody, from a good little far away," Lucifer sniffed the air, as though he could smell the surge of power associated with the use of the gate. For all Morrigan knew, he actually could. "Smells like sorcery. Interesting, most demons use their own power to go through. Somebody wants to stay under the radar. And, if I'm not mistaken, our newest gate alumni isn't a demon proper. It's from...hm, haven't heard from Scion or his monsters in a long while. Thought he sulked off after he got thrown down here, wizards are bad about that."

Curiosity settled into the succubus' voice. "Scion?"

"Mm-hm. He was a wizard who wanted to control the human world a couple of millennia ago and tried to do it by summoning big angry monsters to smack people around until they fell in line. That was back when the 'one adventurer and his friends take down the evil plans of the dark lord" thingy was still new..."

"You're rambling Lou," the succubus pointed out.

"Ah, sorry. It happens when you get to be my age," Lucifer chuckled at his own joke, then clapped his hands together with a triumphant smile. "Ah-ha! I knew I remembered who that was! Man I haven't seen Red Hauzer in action in ages."

Morrigan was standing in a moment, pink energy already rippling along her curvaceous form. "And I suppose he is after Lilith?"

"For sure."

"Thank you Lou. I'll be in touch," With that, the succubus queen vanished in a shimmer of demonic energy.

* * *

With Peter driving, and Dante riding shotgun, it had fallen on Chun-Li to sit in the backseat with Lilith. She'd been a little surprised that such a car even had a backseat, though it felt like it was closer to a half of one, but Peter had replied that when it came to Tony Stark, she shouldn't be too surprised. Whether that was a shot at how obscenely rich Tony was, or was referring to more sordid backseat related activities, the Chinese woman honestly wasn't sure. However, she did make it a point to check her shoes to make sure she hadn't stepped in anything _sticky _when she'd gotten in.

"Yeah. Hey kid, if you see any balloons back there, don't touch 'em," Dante had taunted from the front seat.

That particular joke didn't make Chun-Li feel any better.

"'Kay?" Lilith replied, clearly not quite understanding.

"So, I didn't get the chance to ask, what're you doing back in the States Dante?" Peter asked, dodging a motorcycle by all of a hair's breadth and making Chun-Li feel distinctly queasy. "Thought you were back in Limbo City, doing your best to annoy Doctor Doom."

Somehow, Dante seemed completely unbothered by Peter's skills behind the wheel. "Eh, drawing Hitler mustaches on every picture of the guy got boring. 'Sides, I heard about this new pizza place in town that's supposed to be _crazy_."

This revelation was met with a few moments of silence as Peter turned onto the interstate. The Chinese Interpol agent quietly prepared herself for the worst. The first obstacle presented itself in the form of three cars, each occupying different lanes, that didn't seem to care about the Ferrari's need to get across. Pete, still seemingly mulling over Dante's reason for coming to the States, casually weaved through them and into the fast lane. A quick glance out the rear window told Chun-Li that, thankfully, none of the cars had slammed into each other.

"Pizza?"

"Ya-huh."

"You," Peter stated, sounding bemused, "flew across the Atlantic, which is an _ocean _by the way, to try some pizza joint?"

Dante glanced at the driver with a frown. "You know, it's funny, but I could swear that Trish and Lady said the same thing."

Peter just shook his head. "I want to be surprised. I really do, but it's just not coming."

"What's coming?" Lilith chimed in curiously.

Dante chuckled while Peter groaned loudly.

"By the way, I was wondering," Lilith started with raised lavender eyebrows. "You said you called 'dibs' earlier Dante. What's 'dibs'?"

Dante shrugged his shoulders. "It's saying something is yours before anybody else gets the chance," Here he began to attempt to animate his words with hand gestures. "Like, you see a pizza you want, but some other people want it to. You call 'dibs'," the demon hunter slapped a fist into his palm for emphasis on this point, "on it first, and it's yours. It's pretty much a law."

"No, it really isn't," Chun-Li muttered, eager to grab onto a distraction from the road.

"Is too," the demon hunter replied immediately. "By the way, watch out for that limo."

"Oh, you mean that really long black car right there? Glad you're here to point these things out," Peter groused and made another quick lane change that put Chun-Li right back on edge. As she tried to force herself further into the seat, she was glad the backseat, for its lack of size, was at least comfortable.

Dante watched the limo pass through his window and gave an impressed whistle. "You missed it," The demon hunter clapped a few times. "Ten points."

"Shaddup," Peter grinned. _Guess I found the second person who likes my driving. In the same day no less. Go me._

The half-succubus sat forward, hand gently cupping her chin, as she processed this new information. A smile crossed her lips a moment later, and she shot Chun-Li a quick, conspiratorial glance. The Chinese woman caught it, blinked, and watched the girl quickly reach out and touch Peter on the shoulder, giving the Interpol agent a triumphant look.

"Dibs!"

There were three, very different reactions to this proclamation. Peter choked, and nearly swerved into another lane and the eighteen wheeler semi-truck there in. Dante bent forward, holding his stomach as he exploded into laughter. Chun-Li felt her eyebrows shoot into her hairline and very nearly didn't recognize her own voice.

"What?" She demanded.

"Dibs. I call dibs."

"The hell you do!" Both Peter Parker and Chun-Li Zang shouted in perfect unison.

Dante laughed even harder.

Lilith's smile faltered slightly. "Oh, did you already call 'dibs'?" She sounded honestly disappointed at this possibility.

Chun-Li, the self proclaimed strongest woman in the world, felt herself falter at his question. "Wha... no I didn't but..."

The little half-succubus's smile returned in full force. "Dibs then!"

"Wha? N-No!" The Chinese woman's face was turning an interesting shade of pink. "You can't call 'dibs' on a _person_!"

Lilith studied the indignant Chinese woman for a moment, looking thoughtful. "Well, if it makes you feel better, I guess we could share... "

"'Share'!" Dante howled. "Yeah Peter, they can share you. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"La-La-La! I can't hear any of you!" Peter shouted at the other people in the car, thoroughly embarrassed and more than a little nauseous at the idea of a girl, who couldn't even get a learners permit, trying to call dibs on him. He hadn't liked it when that psycho Korean lady with the glowing eye had tried to do the same thing either, especially because she'd gone and phrased the whole thing as "come into my little web, Spider-Man". _I'm the only one allowed to make spider puns. And _nobody_ should be making spider innuendos. _

It was at that moment that he felt a familiar ring in the back of his head. When asked to explain his spider-sense, Peter would often liken it to a ring, or chime in the back of his head. Anytime something unpleasant decided to direct its unpleasantness at him, he'd hear that ring in the back of his mind, pointing out where the danger was coming from so he had time to avoid it. And the more dangerous something was, the louder the ring was. For the absolute worst sorts of things, like an unusually sneaky giant robot, or a group of super villains or, god help him, _Deadpool_, the ring went from roughly the same level as an annoying alarm clock to an air horn going off next to his head. The ping he got in that moment, was best described as from seat at a rock concert. No normal highway obstacle he'd dealt with so far had caused his spider-sense to go that haywire, be they car, truck, bike, or little old lady in a wheelchair.

Peter turned his attention back to the road, just in time to see a large azure colored vortex spring to life in the middle of the highway a few hundred feet in front of them. The dark center of the vortex brightened, and out of the light stepped the insane spawn of a medieval dragon and a Tyrannosaurs Rex. It's hide was a bright angry red, appeared tall enough to easily peek over a single story house, and sported a pair of goat-like horns towards the back of its skull. Taking a moment to gauge its surroundings, it turned its attention to the Ferrari approaching it, dropped its conveniently person-sized mouth, with a patently terrifying number of steak knife sized teeth, and roared.

Peter, who had still been half-way through yelling over the other people in the car, had this to say about the situation. "La-La-_JESUS_!" He swiftly swerved out of the way of both angry dinosaur and rapidly closing portal, and slammed on the gas. A quick glance in the rearview mirror showed only Chun-Li's shocked expression and a small sliver of the rear window. "Was that what I think it was?"

Dante obligingly lowered the passenger side window, leaned out and took a look. "Might be wrong, but I'm about eighty percent sure it's a dinosaur."

"Are you kidding?" Chun-Li demanded and tried to turn around for a look herself.

Lilith voiced her concern as well, "Let's beat it up!"

"Nope. Been to the Savage Land, so I got a good look at a few," the demon hunter replied. He paused for a moment, then with an audible grin in his voice, added, "Looks like the dinosaur is chasing us, so I'm upping that probability up to ninety-five percent. Dinosaurs _love_ to chase things."

"Why?" Peter all but screamed. "Why do we live in a world where somebody can just _say _that!"

Dante laughed at what he felt was a patently absurd question. "You kidding? I wouldn't have it any other way! This is one big crazy world we live in," The demon hunter un-holstered the twin Colt M1911 pistols, Ebony and Ivory, that were his trademark. "And I can't wait to start this party!"

With that proclamation, Dante gleefully put boot to Ferrari and kicked the passenger side door clean off. The car swerved away from the impact, forcing Peter to fight the steering wheel for control while the new hole let a harsh rush of air to invade the car. Peter thought he caught sight of the mangled aqua door briefly enjoying its new freedom, by repeatedly slamming itself into the quickly moving blacktop, before it vanished behind them.

Being the sensible, level headed person that he was, Peter Parker was compelled to comment on this. "Dante, what the hell are you-"

Pete trailed off when the demon hunter, smiling with almost frenzied eagerness, hurled himself out of the still moving vehicle with a hoot of exhilaration. This left the three remaining occupants of the car to stare at the space he'd so suddenly vacated, speechless.

"_Huh_." Chun-Li surmised, her feelings about Peter's driving temporarily forgotten in the face of this new development. "Shit..."

* * *

_Alright, we're back in action with a new name. Ought 12 is looking good. I'm ready for you Mayans. Thanks to all my reviewers and fans for your awesome support. You guys make this all the more fun. Thanks also to my beta reader Dealer who keeps making this story better._

_Note: I've been asked if the Lucifer in this story is the same one from The Sandman. He is not and I've honestly never heard of it before a few reviewers brought it up. So, a funny coincidence but nothing else, sorry if you guys were hoping for something more. Just wanted to clear that up._

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	9. Chapter 8

Tony idly discarded his phone in a general floor facing direction and collapsed back into his workshop chair with a deep sigh.

"Ok," he muttered and rubbed his forehead with one hand. "That's taken care of."

Pepper Potts could go on at _great length_ when she really wanted to. And today she'd had the inclination to do just that, barely allowing Happy a moment to be surprised at the news of Tony's new heir, before declaring that they would be headed back to New York state _immediately_. Presumably she wanted to continue yelling at him in person, but short notice tickets from Hawaii were hard to come by.

_And since she refused the gracious offer of the private jet, well, _Tony allowed himself a grin, _guess she'll just have to wait like all those regular people, in a regular airport, for a regular airplane. Gotta be a downgrade, no wet bar, no disco lights, and no _dancers. _Shame for her. _

Sadly, indulging in that thought didn't entirely take Tony's mind off of the facts as they stood now. He'd been in a hurry to shoo his daughter out the door, so he could deal with both Pepper and the Avengers awkwardness without directly involving her. In his haste, he'd given her a credit card and told his friend Peter to take Lilith to a mall.

It'd taken about five minutes after they'd left for his brain to catch up with his mouth. And he'd spent another five minutes cursing himself after the realization.

It really was a simple equation.

Mall + young girl + credit card + Tony's Name * Purchases / Twitter upload speed= HEADLINE: TONY STARK HAS A DAUGHTER.

_Well, at least they didn't immediately jump to the "pedophile" conclusion_, Tony thought and rubbed his forehead again as he imaged the kind of media circus such a rumor would create. _That'd make for a bad People Magazine cover, even worse than that Playgirl centerfold rumor. Not like I wouldn't have done it, but they didn't ask and just photoshopped my head onto somebody. And that X-rated parody of the Avengers was just-_

"-Information on the Stark situation will be brought to you after these messages." The workshop television droned.

Tony hit the mute button a little harder than necessary, hung his head and sighed. _Why didn't I make Pepper take the jet?_

The downside to Pepper being indisposed for a day or two, and thus unable to yell at him any more until then, was that Tony himself would have to be the one to deal with the press. Not that he was averse to the press, _per se_. He'd certainly had his fair share of experience, especially after he turned Stark Industries away from weapons manufacturing. But there were only some many pithy one liners even he could come up with.

_Maybe I can just threaten them. _The image of him in full armor, waving his repulsors at a mob of cowering reporters held a certain appeal. _Then again, if I go in too strong, people will want to start investigating. You can't threaten anybody these days without people thinking you're up to something. _Tony clicked his tongue in annoyance. _Might just have to use the "I'm adopting kids" routine. Not a lot of ways to explain her being that old anyway. _The idea of lying about his daughter left a bad taste in the genius' mouth, but it wasn't like he had a whole lot of options. Saying she was half demon would raise all manner of difficult and unpleasant questions, and it'd put a big neon "Demons? Inquire within" sign above his house for everybody who'd ever had a bone to pick with the supernatural.

Tony shook his head, suddenly feeling tired. _Still day one, and I already think the kid might be more trouble than she's worth. Wonder if that's normal? _

Deciding that he could use a drink, Tony Stark got up and wandered over to the small workshop kitchenette. It was tucked away in the corner, with a nice view of his various Iron Man armors and the dozen or so cars he kept around to tinker with. Opening the glass liquor cabinet required a thumb print, because the only person to get Tony Stark drunk was going to be Tony himself, and after it chimed he grabbed an unassuming crystal decanter filled with some very potent fifteen year old scotch. One dose of icy liquor later, he felt a little better.

Scotch had always been a favorite of his, and his father's actually, and the warmth that settled in his chest when he drank it was always appreciated. Tony glanced at the T.V., and took another sip to brace himself. The television he kept in his workshop was more for white noise while he worked than anything else, so it was considerably smaller than its dead sibling in the living room. He'd heard only the tail end of the last broadcast, so, going by his experience, the one on now was going to be _fun_.

_Welp, can't put it off any longer. Time to see what I've got coming for me._

A pretty twenty-something woman with short blond hair had popped up on the screen, sitting behind a long icy blue news desk. A small picture of Tony hovered over her right shoulder, with the words "The family Stark?" stamped just below it. A small cut in had the name "Norah Winters" on it. Tony un-muted the television.

"...While sources are still vague, we'll keep you up to date on the story. One thing is for sure, Tony Stark has a bit of explaining to do," She ended that with a little smile.

Tony snorted and took another sip. "Not on anything below CNN. I've got _standards_, thank you."

The blond went to say something else, but stopped and held her hand to her earpiece. She looked baffled for a moment, then composed herself and she turned her blue eyes to the camera. "Breaking news on the I-95 freeway just outside of Manhattan. We're going to our guest reporter on the scene Frank West." A new picture popped up of a haggard looking middle-aged man with short brown hair. The highway, and a fairly impressive traffic jam, lurked behind him. "Frank? Are you serious?"

Frank glowered at the camera. "You really think I'd joke about this? I've covered-"

"We know what you've covered Frank," Norah interrupted irritably. "But a _dinosaur_? Really?"

Tony grinned around the lip of his glass. _Just like New York. Bring us your poor, your downtrodden, your Mesozoic. _

"I know what I saw Norah," Frank grouched back, adjusting his brown leather jacket and frumpy white button down shirt. He then nodded to the camera. "I got footage of it, I'm sending it now."

The picture suddenly switched to a shaky image from on the freeway, likely a camera phone or hand held camera. Heavy breathing echoed over the footage for a moment, the image bouncing around as the operator tried to find the right angle and a very familiar aqua Ferrari came into focus.

The sound of broken glass and wasted scotch was but a distant echo in Tony's ears. _Oh no. _

The passenger side door was gone, and as the car flew by, Tony caught a flash of somebody in red, wearing a matching red mask behind the wheel. A rapid succession of loud rumbles, like god practicing on the drums, quickly followed. And, lo-and-behold, a bright red Tyrannosaurus Rex looking dinosaur, with horns yet, rampaged through the shot and after the car.

_Of course it'd be Peter. Who else could find a dinosaur to chase them out of New York?_ Tony shook his head. _Aside from Matthew Broderick. _

"You get back here you bastard!" A white haired man in a red long coat charged through the shot after the dinosaur, moving faster than any normal human had a right to, and waving a broadsword. "Ignore me will ya? When I get a hold of you I'll," The rest of his angry yelling was censored by the network and the whole insane chase vanished when the highway turned behind some trees.

"Jesus," the cameraman whispered. "Did that just happen?"

The picture went back to a clearly aghast Norah Winters. She sputtered for a moment, unable to offer comment before hanging her head and sighing. "Only in New York ladies and gentlemen."

"Sir," JARVIS came over the speakers. "I feel I should inform you that-"

"Yeah I know," Tony grumbled, regretting sending out the kid for the ninth time in as many minutes. "Prep the Mk. VI. _Again_."

* * *

The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, better known as S.H.I.E.L.D., was always on the lookout for the next thing that could aid them in keeping the world safe from super human threats. Everything from alien technologies, to expensive gene therapy, to new forms of intensive training, or even sorcery were fair game at S.H.I.E.L.D.. Today, however, the new toy was something much closer to home than what they'd been studying in the past.

For Agent Phil Coulson, it was also much more fun. Coulson looked into a mirror in the changing room he was in, quietly marveling at how inconspicuous the new piece of tech really was. To anybody who didn't know better, he looked like a fit middle aged man, with short cut mousey brown hair, in a well tailored dark gray suit; completely innocuous. He brought up one hand and experimentally balled it into a fist. The black gloves barely felt like they were there, and the flat metal studs imbedded in the material would give him an extra little wallop even when they weren't crackling with electricity. While not as immediately impressive as the gun that was based on the technology of the Asgardian Destroyer robot, this promised to be far more inconspicuous.

"Enjoying the Aegis Mk. 1?" A calm yet authoritative voice asked from behind him. Coulson turned and stood at attention as a tall African-American man, with a shaved head and a black eye patch over his left eye, approached from the door.

For the life of him, Coulson still couldn't figure out how director Nick Fury could sneak around in a black duster and combat boots like that.

"The CIA certainly came through with this one, didn't they?"

Coulson nodded and examined the gloves again. "Feels good sir, it's almost like any other suit. Aside from the modifications, of course."

The director inspected him for a moment then raised an eyebrow. "No glasses?"

"Not really my style, sir," Coulson replied with a light shrug. The gold aviators suited Maya, in their own way, but they'd just made Coulson look ridiculous.

A smirk tugged at the right side of Fury's lips. "Indeed. I assume you've familiarized yourself with all of it?"

There was something of an ongoing joke at S.H.I.E.L.D. regarding the director. It was said that any time Fury smiled, someone either dropped dead, or the assignment the director had for them was going to make them wish they had. When Coulson saw that smirk on the director's face, he knew he was in for something.

"Of course sir, Agent Maya's instruction was quite thorough and I've seen the videos we have on file. I should have a handle on everything now."

Fury nodded once. "Good to hear. Because I have a _special _assignment for you."

"That sounds," the agent paused, trying to think of a tactful description, "expected."

"Over the last hour, we've received reports that we might be dealing with a code AES-96169." Fury paused, tucking his hands behind his back as he paced to the back of the room. "It gets better. We've also received reports that the new asset has been threatened by paranormal incursions twice already, and this is her _first day_ here. You've interacted with Stark well enough, so I want you to be the one on site in case things take a turn for the worse." Fury turned to look at Coulson. "Understood?"

Coulson shut his eyes and sighed. "Do I get hazard pay?"

"An extra twenty five thousand, plus you get to test out the Aegis in the field."

Coulson raised an eyebrow at this, but a smile slowly crossed his lips. "That sounds fair. I'll be on the next Quinjet."

Director Fury nodded. He walked toward the door, tossing a glance back at Coulson in the doorway. "A word of advice: go easy on the rocket shoes. Those can sneak up on you."

* * *

"'Take my daughter out Peter' he said. 'Just for the afternoon' he said. Nothing can go wrong in one afternoon, right?" Peter Parker snarled and yanked the steering wheel to the left. Casa del Tony Stark was within view now, and the dinosaur had yet to give up the chase. He turned his head slightly and yelled to the back of the car. "Chun-Li, when we get near Tony's I need you to take Lilith inside and get ol' shell head outside. I don't think Godzookie back there is going to heed the 'keep off grass' signs."

"Right," the Chinese woman replied.

"What?" The half succubus demanded. "But I can help! I got the blaster-"

Peter yanked the wheel again, causing both ladies in the back to yelp as they collided with each other. The Ferrari flew through the open front gate of Tony Stark's property, skidding across the long driveway. _Another few seconds and it'll be go time with Crocosaurus. _"You mean the one that crapped out on you at the mall? Listen, I _don't_ wanna see you be gator chow, so... Do it for your uncle Peter, alright?"

Judging by her expression in the rearview mirror, Lilith clearly didn't like the idea but clamped her mouth shut and nodded.

The Ferrari squealed to a halt just in front of the front doors. Chun-Li all but hurled the young half succubus out of the vehicle, then dove out herself. Peter followed suit, having slipped his Spider-Man mask back on during the drive. A few seconds later, the red T-Rex cleared the perimeter wall with an impressive long jump and was charged up the well manicured lawn. A stone sculpture of Iron Man was obliterated when the dinosaur's tail slapped it as it passed.

Peter flicked a glance at the Chinese woman and the young succubus, "Get a move on you two!"

"I'll get daddy out here quick! He'll help you whoop that- _yagh_!" Chun-Li cut Lilith off as she bodily yanked the younger girl into the house and slammed the doors behind them.

With those two hopefully safe inside Tony's house, Peter could turn his full attention to the dinosaur. And not a moment too soon because his spider-sense suddenly screamed at him. The cause of this, as Spider-Man saw, was the big red T-Rex opening its mouth as it charged and spitting an orb of fire the size of a Volkswagen beetle at him.

Peter Parker said a few choice words that his aunt May would have grounded him for if she ever heard them, his current living arrangements be damned, and back flipped onto the flat rooftop of Tony's house. With its original target now gone, the fireball was free to continue and it careened right into the hood of **_The Car. _**The gas tank in the Ferrari detonated, and **_The Car _**was reduced to a flaming mass of twisted metal and Peter Parker's broken dreams.

"You... you killed **_The Car_**…" Peter whispered. His horrified expression vanished, quickly replaced with a furious snarl. "You killed **_The Car_**!"

Instantly, quip-tastic, happy go-lucky Peter Parker vanished and game face Peter Parker was put into the driver's seat. Both of his hands flew up and shot a hail of web balls at the dinosaur's face, a few of the which caught the monster in the right eye. It roared at the loss of half its vision and decided to take a page out of the Hulk's play book: when in doubt, or blinded by Spider-Man, charge angrily. Peter leapt off the roof, just as the red T-Rex barreled into the front of the house with a thunderous crash that kicked up a cloud of dust and gave Casa Del Tony Stark a new front porch.

Twisting in mid-air, Pete shot a pair of web lines at the back of the dinosaur's large head. When the lines stuck, Peter closed his fists over the webbing and pulled with every last ounce of his super strength. This had a twofold effect: the first being that all seven tons of red dinosaur suddenly found itself yanked right out of the house and about ten feet into the air. And second, was that Peter became a human missile aimed directly at the beastie's face.

Godzookie was quite surprised to be suddenly experiencing flight, and completely missed Peter until he slammed feet first into its jaw. A loud crack echoed as a few of the dinosaurs chef's-knife teeth flew out of its mouth, and the whole animal crashed to the ground. Peter instinctually flipped back and off the monster, landing again on the roof of Tony's house. The red T-Rex surged back to his feet a moment later with a snarl, which became a howl when it's snout was introduced to Spider-Man's fist.

Peter slid to a stop on the lawn. "That was for the leather seats, Crocostimpy!" he yelled.

Godzookie responded with a quick spin, intending to smash Peter with its tail. He leapt backwards, just missing the dinosaur's backside, and landing in a crouch. Not wasting any time, Peter aimed his webshooters at the dinosaur's feet and gave them a generous wrapping of sticky web. Because the monster was still in mid-turn when its feet were unexpectedly bound together, it's momentum spun it right back into the ground.

"That was for the finish." Pete said smugly.

For a brief moment Godzookie lay still, before roaring in frustration as it tried to shred the sticky web on its legs.

"AND THIS IS FOR THE SHADES!" Spider-Man yelled and leapt at the downed T-Rex. Drawing his fist back, he put everything he had into one solid haymaker between the red dinosaur's eyes. The beast skidded across the lawn and collapsed in a heap, several meters away. With Godzookie taped out, the win by technical knock-out went to Peter Benjamin Parker.

It was at exactly that moment that Tony Stark, fully encased in his Iron Man Mk. VI armor rocketed out of the back of the house and landed next to Peter. Iron Man's repulsors were already squealing with a built-up charge and aimed directly at the unconscious dinosaur. A moment of silence passed as the situation crystallized.

"...Oh." Slowly, Iron Man lowered his arms. The faceplate folded up and Tony gave Spidey a vaguely bemused look.

"I handled it," Peter said between winded breaths. "Where were you?"

Tony studied his boots. "There was...a glitch."

"...Really? A glitch?"

"Well," Tony cleared his throat, "more like a jam in the armor wreathing system. The arms that put on the chest plate weren't doing anything so I had to hit them a few times. Are you ok?"

"No," Peter replied and gave the burning husk of **_The Car _**a forlorn look, "we lost a good friend today."

A metal hand clapped him on the shoulder firmly. "And we'll never forget. We'll give it a Viking funeral, it's what Thor would do." Tony looked at the dinosaur again. "Gotta say, that must of been a helluva fight. Hope JARVIS got a video of it."

"Peter!" The lithe form of Lilith Aensland Stark surged out of the house and tackle-hugged him. Big candy red eyes gazed up at him in concern. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I couldn't help, and I sent daddy out as soon as I could! That lizard was _huge_!"

With the adrenaline rapidly draining out of him, and his brain leaving "fight or get chomped on" mode, he was once again free to get uncomfortable at this close contact. He gently slipped out of the hug and did his best to give a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok. Just a little broken up about the car."

"Pete," Chun-Li called as she also quickly emerged from the house, "Pete are you alright? We heard some bad-" She trailed off as her eyes caught sight of the knocked out T-Rex. The Interpol agent stopped in her tracks. "...Did you _beat up _the dinosaur?"

Lilith started at this and titled her head to look past Pete and at the red dinosaur. "You did _that_?" She blinked in astonishment. "But-but I sent out daddy! I thought he'd..."

Pete tried his best to look offended. "Hey, come on! A little faith for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Proportional strength of a spider, remember?" A short chuckle escaped Peter's mouth. "And the house got in a good hit too. Guess it was a tag-team."

"_Whoa_," Lilith whispered, and that "you remind me of an ice cream sundae" smile from the mall reappeared on her face.

Chun-Li stared at the dinosaur for another few seconds, then whispered something in Chinese that had a distinctly swear word feel to it. Her brown eyes turned back to Peter, and the smile she gave him mirrored Lilith's.

Pete glanced between the two, suddenly feeling very exposed. _Ever get the feeling that your spider-sense should be going off, but isn't? Why, yes I do me. And that you're talking to yourself isn't a good sign either. That's a good point me._

Tony gave Peter another pat on the shoulder, shaking the younger man from his thoughts. "Well, don't worry. Your clown car is still safe." The billionaire nodded to the left where the tiny blue smart car was tucked away, completely unscathed by the fight. "I can get you a Ferrari sticker to put on it if it'll make you feel better."

Peter glowered at his friend. "Now you're just being _mean_."

No sooner had those words left Peter Parker's mouth than an angry explosion of pink fire erupted from a spot a few meters away, just next to the fallen Godzookie. A sleek, deadly looking form rocketed out of the fire, what looked like sharpened spears orbiting its body, missing the dinosaur by scant inches, and it slammed right into the aforementioned blue smart car. The force of the sudden impact caused the whole side of the car to cave inward with a loud screech of metal, plastic, and shattering glass. The pink fire wreathing the newcomer dissipated and a very serious looking Morrigan Aensland came into focus. Her wings had morphed into a mass of spear-like thorns, all of which were imbedded in the poor innocent smart car. The succubus queen's emerald eyes blinked, and her deadly focused expression melted into surprise. Slowly, the black thorns melted back into her wings and she took a step back from the car, giving it an uncomprehending look.

Peter couldn't contain himself, "Oh _come on_!"

The succubus turned, gave the assembled group a bemused once over, then turned to the spot she'd teleported in from, and caught sight of the fallen red T-Rex her charge had completely missed. Her green eyebrows raised and the succubus' cheeks colored ever so slightly. "Ah. I seem to be late." She pointed at the dinosaur somewhat sheepishly, "I suppose _that _is Red Hauzer?"

"You," Peter yelled, pointing at the succubus, then at the wrecked smart car, "gah! Why? Just, bah!" He devolved into an incomprehensible mess of angry, disbelieving noises, repeatedly indicating at Morrigan, then the smart car, then Morrigan again.

"I sensed Hauzer much closer to the house while I was teleporting," the succubus replied and turned her sheepish expression back to the smart car. "I suppose I was a touch, _rash_."

"Hi mommy!" Lilith waved enthusiastically, which Morrigan returned with a grin.

"So, two for the Viking funeral then," Tony noted. "Gonna have to call up more Vikings, it's going to be a big job getting both of those cars into boats. Might have to skip on the mead."

"Gaah!" Peter shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I have to pay for the deposit on that!"

Chun-Li leaned against the wall, content to merely watch. _Well, at least this means Peter doesn't get to drive again for a little while. _It was important to take solace in what one could. _Still, he knocked out a dinosaur. So that's... something_. That smile she'd given Peter earlier reappeared. _Definitely something…Wait, is that…?_

"…Halright, time to…" Dante trudged up the driveway, visibly exhausted and sword still clutched in hand. "…to part…y..." He caught sight of the dinosaur, thoroughly incapacitated, and kicked at the ground. "Aw damn it, you got him without me?"

* * *

_So man, how about that Avengers Movie?_ _Also, a small festive ham to whoever guesses what Coulson's new toy is. My continuing thanks to Dealer, who keeps making everything I do read that much better._

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	10. Chapter 9

It was edging into late afternoon by the time a suitable course of action was agreed upon, and Stark Tower was the clear choice. The defense and monitoring systems in the spacious seventy story skyscraper were superior to even those in Tony's own home, and it had everything needed to design, build, and repair the various Iron Man armors. It also offered the benefit of being within spitting distance of the Avengers Mansion, the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building, and Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, in case things took a turn for the worse.

"Of course," Tony regarded the others seated at the dining room table thoughtfully, "I'm not going to force any of you to come. If you want to opt out, that's fine. We should be able to handle things from here anyway."

Peter shook his head firmly. "Oh no. You don't need any more ammo Mr. Guilt Trip. Besides, I'm not about to let you suffer without me there to point and laugh." _Even if_ _the kid keeps giving me the Jonas Brothers look._

The billionaire nodded in thanks and turned to Chun-Li. "What about you? I won't be offended if you decide you left the oven on. Or the...wok. Was it a wok?"

"I don't cook much, so that's not a problem," Chun-Li replied coolly, gaze neutral. "Whatever is going on, Interpol will want to know about it; dinosaur attacks are sort of high profile." Her expression tightened a little around her brown eyes. _And it's not like what happened between Bison and my father is a secret. There's no way I'm not going to walk away from anything like that._

"You sure Interpol is going to be cool with you two hanging out here for however long this is?" Dante asked, his tone vaguely curious.

Chun-Li shrugged. "Stark is already a high profile asset for several organizations, including Interpol. I'll have to call in the request, but since we already know him and are on-site, we're convenient enough that it won't be a problem."

"Convenience," Peter declared, one fist giving a sarcastic jab at the ceiling, "woo!"

"Thanks, legs," Tony replied, sounding sincerely thankful.

Morrigan hummed approvingly, her emerald gaze sweeping over Chun-Li. "They are fantastic, aren't they? Long and supple is such a lovely combination."

_Focus Chunnie._ The Interpol agent thought._ Focus on the girl who needs help. After all, it would be a shame if both of them were to die. Horribly. Right _now_. No, just focus on the girl, who needs someone_ **_responsible _**_to watch out for her. Because it's the right thing to do...even if she said I-NO! Focus on the right thing! Focus! _

"No problem," She managed to say, politely ignoring the way her fingernails were digging into her palms.

That only left Dante. Tony simply raised a vaguely miffed eyebrow at the demon hunter. Peter had been kind enough to describe, or rat out in Dantese, the earlier pre-inferno goings on with the Ferrari, and Tony's "nobody wrecks my things but me" clause was still in force.

"The kid's kind of a pain," Dante said, nonchalantly catching the empty soda can the half succubus threw at him. "But so was I when I was that age. Besides, 'demon hunter' _is _my job title and you guys seems to have a lot of demons after you. And since I missed my shot at Hauzer..." The demon hunter cast a petulant look at Peter.

"Godzookie," The webslinger corrected with a grin most smug. "The T-Rex that I beat up, _single-handedly _I might add, is named Godzookie, and nobody is telling me otherwise."

The son of Sparda snorted. "Since web head over there beat up the T-Rex with the kid's show character name, I think I'll stick around for a while too. Trish and Lady won't miss me, and with any luck, something bigger and better will come along. And I still need to try that pizza joint."

"Oh, you're such a sweet heart, Dante." Morrigan cooed. "It'll be so nice to have some options around the house." She cast a knowing look at Tony. "Variety is the spice of life, after all."

Peter and Chun-Li exchanged concerned glances, while Dante merely rolled his eyes. "No, no _options_. And this ain't a charity deal." He turned his attention to Tony. "So, I'm thinkin' five grand will do for a babysitting gig."

"'Babysitting,'" Lilith, whose appearance had settled at roughly fourteen, echoed darkly and started looking for something else to hurl at him.

"You _kicked _the door off of one of my cars," Tony grumbled at the demon hunter.

Dante shrugged, unfazed. "Eh, alright. Twenty-five hundred?"

Stark, still in the Mk. VI armor, drummed his fingers on the kitchen counter he leaned on, considering. "One use of the private jet. And I get a free shot at you."

Morrigan giggled. "Branching out are you?" Tony's dour look only made her giggle more. "I'm teasing. Though, if you _are _in the mood to experiment..."

"Hush dear, I'm negotiating," Stark chidingly cut her off. He turned his eyes back to the demon hunter. "So, what do you say?"

"So, what, you wanna _hit _me?" Dante chuckled at the idea, stood up from the dining room chair and spread his arms open. "Alright, sure. One free shot. Come on."

"Oh, not right now. You don't get to know when it's coming." Tony replied with a small grin.

The demon hunter snorted at this, though his grin didn't appear overly concerned. "Uh-huh."

Stark clapped his hands together. "Alright, so plan approved? Yeah? Alright then, I need to grab a few things from the workshop to bring along, then I'll bring the car around and we can hit the ol' dusty trail. I'll be right back." He shot Lilith a look. "Give me a hand Lil'?"

The half succubus hopped to, beaming at the new nickname, and followed her father downstairs to the workshop. This left Peter, Chun-Li and Dante all alone with Morrigan. The succubus smiled pleasantly at them and leaned back in her chair, making very sure she looked as alluring as possible for her "options" as she did so.

"So...how is everybody? I'd be happy to help with _any_ concerns you might have."

"Actually yeah," Dante said and leaned forward, now glowering at the succubus queen. "What the hell is this 'costume party' crap I've been hearing about?"

The Interpol agent put a hand over her face and sank into her seat. "Oh god."

* * *

Glass crunched underfoot as Tony stepped through the window Lilith had wrecked and back into his workshop, Lilith ambling in behind him. He gave the small pool of melted ice, scotch and glass a forlorn look, and decided that he'd probably pick up where he'd left off once they got to Stark Tower.

"What will you be requiring for your relocation, sir?" JARVIS inquired through the speakers.

"Gonna need you to transfer over to Stark Tower when we get there, for one. Having an extra set of eyes is always good. Other than that, I'll also need the schematics I drew up for that side project I was messing with. I think now might be the time to finish it." Tony paused, considering the workshop for a moment. "Actually, make another copy of those schematics but scale everything down by about a sixth."

"I'll have the relevant runtimes transferred over upon your arrival, sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I'm going to grab what I have of the new prototype. Like I said, might be time to finish it, all things considered."

"Very well Mr. Stark."

Stark strolled over to the back corner of the workshop, where a large, vaguely human shape lay on a metal table. Lilith wondered at the green bed sheet that'd been haphazardly tossed over the shape as she followed Tony.

"You said you needed help?" The half succubus asked, giving her father a curious look.

"Yep. Need a second pair of arms to help me lug this into the car," Tony replied. "And a second opinion would be nice too."

He grabbed a handful of the green bed sheet and with a quick swipe, pulled it off revealing an Iron Man armor. This one was incomplete, most obviously evidenced by its lack of legs and arc reactor. It was also unpainted, still sporting the chrome finish that all of the armors had before they could get a coat of what Tony liked to call "personality".

"What do you think?"

Lilith frowned at the armor, feeling a little confused. "I don't think it'll fit you, dad."

That was a reasonable observation. What there was of the armor looked built for someone of noticeably smaller dimensions than Stark. It also looked more feminine, with a more rounded breast plate and thinner arms.

Tony snorted amusedly at the idea of him wearing this new armor. "Yeah, drag isn't really my style. This," he waved at the suit for emphasis, "isn't for me. It's kind of a present, actually."

Lilith's mouth dropped open, and she turned hopeful red eyes at her father. "A present? You mean..."

"It's a surprise."

"Buuuuuutttttt," Lilith drawled, her smile turning sly, "is the surprise maybe for..."

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you kiddo," Tony chided.

The half succubus pouted at him. Her father crossed his arms at her in response, giving his first shot at the traditional parental 'Look'.

"Oh no. That's not working. Not on me, Lil'. They had to put a plaque next to my heart to prove I have one. They even made a t-shirt out of it."

Lilith was about to try the puppy dog eyes gambit, but she stopped as a different plan started to spin in her mind. This was a mystery, and as Lilith had learned from something called _Scooby Doo _earlier that morning, a mystery could only be solved with clues. _And I don't think daddy will fess up if I catch him in a net or something. So...I need to investigate. Now how can I…Jinkies! That's it! Here goes!_

Lilith looked up at Tony and launched her gambit. "Then, can I help?"

The billionaire felt himself blink as that request attempted to process.

"You...what?" He asked, because Tony Stark was nothing if not eloquent.

"Can I help?"

Tony was honestly unprepared for the hurricane of emotions that single request kicked up. Though the inventor often looked to the powers and abilities of various meta humans for inspiration, the actual designing and construction of armors was exclusively the field of himself with the assistance of JARVIS. The workshop, any workshop really, was Tony Stark's haven, his place to shine above all others, and it had been since he had first watched his father take a box of scraps and create something extraordinary out of it. As a child, he desperately wanted to be included in his father's work, to attempt to bond with the old man over their mutual passion, but Howard Stark's attention had been firmly placed in the company rather than at home. Oh, there had been_ occasional _father son projects, perhaps fixing up an old car or the like. But he'd always viewed such things as second fiddle to helping his father in an honest to god lab where he could really show the old man what he could do.

In a way, he'd hated Howard Stark for not letting him into that world. He'd hated the man for dying in that freak car accident just shy of his twenty-second birthday, robbing Tony of the chance to show them what he was really capable of. He vividly remembered asking his father exactly the same question just shy of turning seven years old, and that memory overlapped in his mind with the current situation. He also remembered how things had eventually ended up between himself and his father, one dead and the other trying to prove to the world what he hadn't had time to prove to his dad.

In that moment, everything that was Anthony Edward Stark vowed that it wouldn't be the same with his own kid. He couldn't have helped himself if he tried. Tony reached out, not daring to speak because hiccupping just wasn't his style, and gave Lilith's pink-purple hair an affectionate rub. The girl squeaked in surprise and shot him a confused look. This wasn't the reaction she had been expecting.

"Ye-," Tony cleared his throat, determinedly steering himself away from the frothing, jagged rock filled rapids of the 'Parental Moment'. "Yeah. Sure, you can help. Just follow my lead, alright kiddo? I don't think any of us would be happy if you zapped yourself through a wall."

The bemused grin she'd been wearing flew off, replaced with a genuine smile on her pixie features. "You mean it?"

"Sure do. I've been through my share of walls, and unless you're the Hulk, they don't have a lot of give in them."

"That's not what I..."

Tony grinned. "I know. Just handing out fair warning. But yeah, you can help once we get to Stark Tower." He slid around to the back of the incomplete armor, tossed the green bed sheet over one shoulder, and grabbed hold. "Hell, if you really want, I can teach you how to drive too. Since you're not quite sixteen yet, we'll probably have to start small. I think I have some motorcycles somewhere at the tower. Probably in storage. Give me a hand?"

Lilith's eyes lit up at the prospect. Her ride with Peter had been among the highlights of her time on Earth thus far, and to imagine doing it herself was almost enough to make her weak in the knees. Doing her best to focus, she hurried over to the armor, still marked as 'surprise' in her mind, and lifted. And promptly let out a surprised gasp at how heavy it was. With that, Tony began guiding them toward a large vehicle near the back of the workshop.

"Come on," Tony shot a grin at his struggling daughter/potential lab apprentice. "Believe in me who believes in you."

"That_…hup…_doesn't…hah… make sense!" Lilith protested, desperately trying to keep the thing off her feet.

"Yeah, guess not. I heard that somewhere. _Oprah_, I think."

* * *

Ten minutes, and one very long and mortifying conversation on the reasonable pros and cons of costume parties, later saw the majority of the group on the front lawn of the house. However, one very obvious party was missing.

"Uh...where'd the dinosaur go?" Chun-Li asked, giving the grounds a good scan. Aside from the obvious marks in the lawn, showing where the monster had eventually fallen, she came up empty-handed. "Dinosaurs don't just disappear."

"Eh," Dante shrugged, driving his sword into the ground and leaning on it. "Probably went off the scare some Japanese people. Or it exploded. A lot of demons do that, y'know. Or they turn into something I can kick more ass with."

"It's fled back into Makai." Morrigan said coolly, ignoring Dante's quip. "Hauzer isn't dead, merely defeated. Likely it has run back to whoever summoned it in the first place." She frowned. "Normally, I'd be able to sense who it was. Every demon has a unique...flavor to them. But I cannot find anything I recognize, other than a typical retrieval spell. Lu did say it was sorcery he sensed, and that can be used by anybody who knows how."

"So, we have no idea who sent it," Peter summed up. His Spider-Man mask was still securely on his head, for 'security reasons'. "Peachy."

A moment later, Tony showed up with their transportation.

"Well," Chun-Li said as a giant red and gold sport utility vehicle pulled up to the front of Casa Del Tony Stark, "that's subtle."

"You should see the plane," Peter replied with a chuckle. "The nose is painted to look like Iron Man's face. The eyes light up and everything. And it has dancers."

The Interpol agent gave her web slinging partner a look. "...Dancers?"

Peter held up his hands. "Don't give me that look. I know about it because Ms. Marvel called him a pig the first time she heard about it. Then Tony lent her the plane so she could make a flight out to L.A. and staffed it with a bunch of Chip and Dales guys. Carol hasn't said boo to him since."

Chun-Li rolled her eyes, a small chuckle escaping her. Then her eye caught the vanity plates on the SUV. "'Funvee'?"

"Rhodey's idea of a joke," Tony explained as he stepped out of the vehicle. "His sense of humor is _terrible_."

"I'll say. It's an Escalade, not a Humvee," Dante pointed out.

"Yeah," Stark replied, giving the vanity plate a small frown. "No more Humvees for me, thank you. People shoot at them, way to stuffy, people shoot _a lot_ at them, and the sound systems are awful. Pack it in everybody. Dusty trail and all. Oh and ah..." Tony cast a slightly abashed glance back into the SUV at Lilith. The girl looked vaguely triumphant. "We're going to hit a drive-thru, if anybody wants anything."

Morrigan glanced at her child and raised an eyebrow at the father. "Tony?"

"It wasn't my fault."

"_Tony_." Morrigan said again, this time a little slower, more insistent.

"It was...kind of my fault?" He cast a suspicious look the succubus queen's way. "Have you been taking lessons from Pepper? Because you're sounding weirdly like her right now." He gestured to his face. "All you need are the freckles."

Morrigan folded her arms and simply stared at him.

"Oh, that's a classic Pepper move. You really have been taking lessons," Tony said. After another moment of silent staring he rolled his eyes. "Alright, so I had her help me put some lab stuff, which you are _not allowed _to look at, in the back of the car. Seriously. We're talking pain of death type stuff here."

"You're in your armor," The succubus helpfully pointed out.

"Yeah."

"You could have lifted it up and put it in yourself. Without any help."

"You know, that's just what she said, right after I did just that?" He shrugged, looking largely unrepentant. "But she said she wanted to help. So I let her start of small."

"Hey, Tonyigan," Dante hollered from his spot in the car. Evidently, the rest of the group had filed into the funvee while the genius and the succubus engaged in something that normal couples referred to as 'a Talk'. "We heading out or not?"

"'Tonyigan'? Did you seriously just say that?" Peter asked the demon hunter. "I may have to revoke your man card right here and now."

"Trish loves those entertainment news rags. I have to hear about them. Every. Day."

The webslinger grimaced. "Ouch."

Both Tony and Morrigan stepped into the SUV, the elder Stark behind the wheel, and the succubus in the front passenger seat.

"I just teased her. Just a little," Tony was saying as he closed the door. The Iron Avenger cast a look into the back of the vehicle. "Isn't that right kiddo?"

"Something to eat, and we're even," Lilith replied pleasantly.

"See? Everything is fine. Cool. So cool that school is a non-issue."

Morrigan hummed in acknowledgement. Tony turned the key and the funvee roared to life. The radio also roared to life.

"_Going down, party time! My friends are gonna be there too, yeah! I'm on the highway to hell! On the highway to hell! Highway to hell! I'm on the highway to hell_!"

All eyes in the SUV went right to Tony Stark, who allowed a vaguely embarrassed sounding chuckle.

"That wasn't intentional."

* * *

It was with a large explosive burst of azure light that Arkham appeared once more in the human world. Glowing red and blue eyes rapidly took in his surroundings. If the once human, now demon, didn't miss his guess, his portal had landed him in a bank. It was dark save the pale white light of the moon streaming through the glass doors at the front of the room, and the floor was some faux marble, meant to look impressive to the unobservant. Several ferns and other nameless potted plants adorned the floor and walls. But it was a painting on the wall that truly confirmed Arkham's location, and made him smile with anticipation.

The painting depicted a tall, well-built man in something resembling a suit of armor. It covered him from head-to-toe, with familiar-yet-cold brown eyes regarding Arkham behind a blank metal mask. A large, green cloak billowed around the man, painted to seem as triumphant and impressive as possible.

With his return to the human world, the impending civil war in Makai was but a distant irrelevancy.

"Latveria," he said, savoring the word as he turned to regard his current minion.

Bhaal, the Red Arremer, allowed himself a moment to drink in the sight of the human world. This was the first time one of his kind had tread in this realm since mighty Firebrand. To be the first Red Arremer since that hero to set foot in this world was...intoxicating almost. It brought him that much closer to his idol, and that fact in and of itself was something to relish. Remembering himself, and his purpose here, Bhaal fell to one knee and addressed his master.

"I am honored to have been brought with you, master. What do you command of me?"

Arkham smirked, slowly turning his gaze to rear of the bank. "I have need of other, more powerful forces. The prides were useful, but have consistently proven ill matched for other tasks. For now, some...outside help is in order."

With a loud bang, Bhaal's master was enveloped in a swirling torrent of darkness. And just as quickly it dissipated, revealing the master's alter ego. In place of Arkham's cloak, was a loose, long sleeved black tunic, its purple sleeves and edges deliberately tattered. His pants were tighter, ending in a pair of floppy purple shoes. Arkham's skin was chalk white, with long, bloody finger nails, and his nose was now a long comical beak. A fool's double tailed hat sat on his head, black and purple to match the rest of the outfit. Completing the picture was a short black scepter bearing an emerald head in his hand.

Arkham, now disguised, leaned down to the red gargoyle demon as an unnaturally wide smile graced his pallid face. "So, I'm thinking we pull the ol' train job on this place, and see who we can convince to give us a helping hand."

Bhaal couldn't help but marvel at the transformation. Even the master's voice was different, the calm, scholarly tones now replaced by the jovial, irreverent voice of a clown. Or perhaps a jester. The master used his newly summoned scepter to gently push Bhaal's long face up so they could look eye-to-eye. The red and blue eyes that always made the Red Arremer vaguely uncomfortable were all that remained unchanged.

"So, what say we nick into the back and knock this place over, eh gargoyle boy?"

* * *

Even by Manhattan standards, Stark Tower was an impressive sight; the seventy stories of glass and steel stood proudly alongside other landmarks like the Empire State and the Baxter Building, though with significantly more style. It mirrored Tony's personal futurist sensibilities in its design and construction, resembling a large, thin shark fin. In the past, it had been used as a backup base for the Avengers, but that had changed after the super human Civil War. Nowadays, it was solely the baby of one Anthony Edward Stark.

"That is one hell of a compensator ya got there," Dante whistled as they pulled into the main underground garage.

"Yeah, all the glass is mirrored. I don't want anybody who isn't worthy to bask in my glory. Especially not without my permission." Tony smirked, buzzing the group into the main elevator.

"Wow, nothing?" Dante asked Morrigan when she failed to comment on the last quip. "Figured you'd be all over that one."

"Low hanging fruit. Sometimes its just too easy."

"I bet," Chun-Li mumbled, which got a knowing grin out of the succubus.

"Flatterer."

A few moments and a brief stroll brought the group to the main lobby. The decor was all future-centric, finely polished silvers, and bronzes, with the middle of the room dominated by a massive circular leather couch. A few smartly dressed young receptionists, all quite pretty, greeted them pleasantly from behind an outrageously expensive looking wood desk. Aside from them, the lobby was empty save an older man in a dark gray jumpsuit who was mopping a patch of the black marble floor.

"Hey Stan," Tony said as they passed, clapping the old janitor on the shoulder with one armored hand. He'd driven the whole way there still suited up. "Any news running around I should know about?"

The man turned, and smiled lightly behind a thin white mustache that matched his hair. "Only something about super heroes being in New York. Can you imagine?"

The billionaire grinned at their old joke. "In New York? Never in a million years. Keep up the good work Stan."

"You too Mr. Stark." Stan waved as Tony and company stepped into the express elevator.

Said elevator was nearly as spacious as a college dorm room. As they stepped on, Chun-Li caught Peter staring at the janitor, his body language suggesting he felt something was amiss.

The Interpol agent bumped her partner's shoulder with her own. "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," Peter replied from behind his Spider-Man mask, though he sounded distracted. "Just get the feeling like that guy is following me. I swear, the janitor at my high school looked _just_ like him." With a shake of his head, the webslinger turned his attention elsewhere.

As the doors closed, Chun-Li saw the janitor turn, a grin on his face that easily reached up to his bespectacled eyes. The old man raised a hand, folded his middle and index finger into the palm, and mouthed something.

If Chun-Li didn't know any better, the old guy had just mouthed 'thwip, thwip' at her. _Wonder what that was about._

"Hey JARVIS, you make the jump alright?" Tony asked the ceiling of the elevator.

"Yes sir. I have successful migrated my principle runtimes to the tower. Just as I have done no less than two hundred and thirty four times in the past," the AI responded wearily.

"Gotta make sure JARVIS. Never know when your old age will catch up to you. And if you try and go Hal9000 on me, I'll have to blast you. That'd be a shame."

"Rest assured sir, if I did plan to suffocate all of you, I wouldn't tell you about it," JARVIS replied. A moment of uncomfortable silence filled the wake of that statement. "My apologies, that was a joke. I must endeavor to work on my delivery."

The billionaire snorted. "You need to stop hanging around those ENCOM computers. They're a bad influence."

"Uh, sorry," Dante interrupted. "But did the computer just say it might kill us? Cause if so, I'm just going to shoot it and call it a day."

"That will be most unnecessary Mr. Dante. And in any event, my CPU is quite safe from any attempt you would make on it. My creator is bull headed, not stupid."

The demon hunter leaned against a wall, giving the speakers a petulant look. "Like that'd stop me."

"However," JARVIS continued, "we have a more pressing matter. It seems that you have a visitor, sir. A fairly...familiar one. I'm afraid I cannot say exactly who due to an override in my programming that has been activated. At the risk of sounding unintentionally coy, sir, I can say that their agency has suffered from a rather overly long name in the past."

"Oh boy," Tony replied and the face shield of his armor slide down, once again turning him into Iron Man.

Chun-Li groaned in frustration. "Doesn't anyone ever call you?"

"Nope. Nobody respects office hours these days. Alright, let's roll on the red carpet then. Guess an hour off was too much to hope for." Iron Man grumbled.

Dante pulled out his pistols with a flourish and pointed them at the door. "Hope it's something good. I gotta work off that burger."

Morrigan nonchalantly slid in front of Lilith, which got a small pout out of the girl. Peter and Chun-Li both sunk into fighting stances, ready to burst out of the elevator and ruin the day of any ambushers.

With a cheery tone, the doors opened, revealing not a team of assassins, or a mob of demons, but a single man in a smartly tailored black business suit. The man turned, expression deadpan in the face of the assorted heroes and demons. Iron Man cursed and lowered his already charging repulsor arm. Peter instantly relaxed at seeing the guest, and Chun-Li hesitantly followed his lead. Dante simply holstered his guns with a laugh.

"Coulson," Tony grumbled.

* * *

_I'd like to thank both Dealer and Shyft of for being awesome beta readers and great minds to bounce ideas around with. You guys make this that much better each time you throw your hats into the ring. _

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively._


	11. Chapter 10

_Say what you will about Tony Stark, _Chun-Li Zang thought with some grudging respect, _he sure doesn't waste time. _

Coulson, who introduced himself as _agent_ Phil Coulson of SHIELD, had barely been able to greet Stark before Tony had hustled Lilith through a large metallic door and into some kind of hidden lab. The entire time, the billionaire had offered Lilith, and everybody else within earshot, a stream of less than subtle warnings about "Agents", and "The Man". The large door shut with an audible clank, leaving the rest of Stark's little entourage to fend for themselves.

Dante seemed perfectly content with this arrangement. With a cursory greeting of "Hey Phil", he removed his long red duster with a flourish, which somehow included wrapping his longsword up in the jacket, and tossed the bundle onto a nearby sectional sofa that looked too expensive to even sit on. Now largely unencumbered, the demon hunter vaulted over the counter of the penthouse's restaurant scale bar, which seemed suspiciously close to the lab door, and began taking stock. Morrigan seemed to have a similar idea and, with a passing wink at the SHIELD agent, swayed her hips all the way up to the bar. After pouring herself a glass of red wine, which was no doubt outrageously rare and expensive, the succubus took up residence on the barstool nearest to the door.

Coulson watched this impassively, then turned to Peter and Chun-Li with a polite little smile.

"Detective Zang," He said and they shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you. SHIELD has kept up with your record, and it's a shame our headhunters didn't find you sooner."

"Nice to meet you too. And luck of the draw, I guess."

"If you ever change your mind..."

Chun-Li gave her head a gentle shake. "I appreciate the offer, but Fury's already asked and I've declined. I'm where I need to be. Interpol is still dealing with Shadaloo and I'm not about to call in quits." The image of a man in a red military-like uniform, a mad smile twisting its way across his face just under a pair of bone white eyes filtered through the Chinese woman's mind. She still had a certain score to settle as well, and Interpol was the closest to tracking down that monster .

"I'll tell Director Fury to keep the offer on standby then." Coulson's light blue eyes then shifted to Peter."I heard about your new 'assignment'. You keeping out of trouble, Pete?"

The webslinger's laugh was cut off by a mockingly confused noise from his partner.

"_Pete _huh?" Chun-Li quirked an eyebrow at him, and rubbed her chin contemplatively. It also did wonders for covering up the grin that she was desperately trying to hold back as she watched her partner start to fidget. "That's so strange. I could have _sworn _you said your name was Ben Reilly."

When he'd first come to Interpol, Peter had tried to maintain his secret identity, and so he'd initially introduced himself to everybody as Ben Reilly. Of course, 'Detective' wasn't just a word Chun-Li bandied about to make herself feel important. She'd played along with his attempts for about an hour, before she suddenly 'recalled' that the photographer most responsible for Spider-Man pictures, was a guy by the name of Peter Parker. Pete had tried to play that off, saying that the Parker guy was nice, but a little overenthusiastic. The Interpol agent had nodded sagely at that, and then brought up the fact that she'd done a little digging on 'that Parker guy' because darned if he didn't pop up in the most convenient places to get pictures. And, as it turned out, Peter Parker was raised by his aunt and uncle; an uncle Ben and an aunt whose maiden name was Reilly.

_It really was _quite _the coincidence. _Chun-Li thought, losing her battle against a smile as she remembered his desperate attempts to deny it. He broke down after another twenty minutes of her prodding him.

Peter took of his Spider-Man mask, and cast a frown at Chun-Li. "You're never going to let that go, are you?"

The Chinese woman smiled at him pleasantly. "Not on your life."

"Hm. Well," Coulson interrupted thoughtfully. "At least you two are able to cooperate. There were concerns about allowing other agencies access to a high profile meta-human such as yourself."

"Aww, Phil," Peter faked a sob and tapped his chest with one hand. "That gets me right here man. I knew you cared. Does this mean we can go to the Agent-Vigilante baseball meet? I hear they have freeze pops."

"I'll think about it," The SHIELD agent replied. "Though I will have to file a report for your falsification of personal information Peter. Director Fury won't be particularly happy about that. He likes to keep an eye on everything."

"Are you kidding? And 'an eye'? _Really_?"

"Did it seem that way? My apologies. I'm being very serious. Your personal information is both SHIELD's insurance against possible misconduct and, in the event of a medical emergency, a way to safely guarantee your health. Any falsifying of such information is strictly forbidden under several different SHIELD directives."

The wallcrawler rolled his eyes. "You sound like a 'Terms and Service' thing I read once. Do I get downloadable content for free, or am I getting charged?"

Coulson didn't exactly smile, but one side of his lips did curl upwards into a reasonable facsimile.

"If you decide you want to re-color your costume, you'll have to purchase any additional colors. And don't get me started on balance tweaks. Those can be a doosey."

Peter shook his head and chuckled. Chun-Li, for her part, merely watched the two banter. For the past few months, she'd had the monopoly on exchanging quips with Spider-Man, and seeing it directed at somebody else for a change was oddly fascinating.

"So Phil," Dante called from his station at the bar. The demon hunter was currently making faces at the label of a large glass decanter filled with dark brown liquor. "What brings you down from that Star Destroyer of yours?"

Coulson turned to face the bar, his expression reverting back to a neutral mask. "A standard Observe and Assessment assignment. Stark hasn't had a child for more than twenty four hours, and already things have come up. Two different extra-dimensional incursions in the same day, one at a public venue, is something SHIELD is taking very seriously. And then there's the matter of the 'dinosaur' that appeared on the I-95 freeway just over three hours ago. I believe you chased it."

"Eah," Dante waved one hand dismissively, and then other scooped up another bottle for inspection. "It was all a part of my master strategy."

"He means he jumped out of the car to fight it, but then it ran right past him," Chun-Li interjected.

"Don't listen to her, Phil. She was too freaked out by the webhead's driving to see what really happened. I had it on the ropes, then it decided to wuss out. Not much of a demon, if ya ask me."

"I'll have to edit that into the incident report then," the SHIELD agent assured.

"Sure will," Dante replied flippantly. Having looked over the lion's share of Tony's personal stock, the demon hunter decided to take the easy route, popped open a dark brown mini-fridge and snatched a beer. Thanks to his half demon heritage, Dante didn't need a bottle opener and just popped the cap off with his thumb, then took a swig. He smiled at Coulson. "So, how's 'the cellist'?"

"On tour in Rome, last time we talked. Had some bad fish, so I sent her some flowers. And a teddy bear."

Dante laughed. "Really? Never would have pegged her for being a 'flowers and teddy bear' kind of girl. Man, when I first met her, she had a major stick up her ass."

"There's no need for insults. And if you continue, I'll have to ask you to step outside."

"Yeah, yeah," The demon hunter took another swig from his bottle, grin still firmly in place. "So, has she gotten any better?"

Agent Coulson's lips twitched again, though if it was towards a smile or a frown Chun-Li couldn't be sure, and replied, "She has her charms. And she's very persistent."

"Heh. I'll take that as a 'no'."

"'Cellist'? When'd you get yourself a lady Phil?" Peter asked.

Dante nearly choked on his beer, and his barely suppressed chuckles drew everybody's attention. This included a mild glower from Coulson. The half demon waved away their concern.

"Sorry," he half coughed, half snickered. "Sorry. Didn't notice this." He reached below the bar and held up a wide bottle for all to see. The liquid inside was a conspicuously fluorescent blue. "What the hell is Tony doing with a bottle of Hypnotiq? This is the kind of stuff girly drinks order to feel better about themselves."

"Mmm. And why would you know about 'girly drinks' Dante?" Morrigan spoke up for the first time since they'd arrived.

The half demon's smile disintegrated at her question. He discarded the Hypnotiq and took another sip of beer, grumbling something about it being Trish's fault and how she kept badgering him to try new things.

* * *

Lilith looked over the assorted clutter on the lab counter, and found herself frowning in confusion. Much of it looked like random junk, with the vast majority being pieces of chrome tubing. A large dull gray canister sat near the center of the table, and while Lilith fancied it could be a serviceable blunt melee weapon, it didn't exactly fall in line with what she imagined one of her father's armors to be equipped with. And the large plastic funnel just seemed utterly out of place.

"Are...these parts for the suit?" She asked, turning her gaze to the area where Tony Stark had vanished.

"Nope," he replied a little to cheerfully for her taste, and rose up from behind a line of cabinets with a large plastic box. "That's big time tinkering. And you, kiddo, need to start where the rest of us started. But don't worry, I'll help you with your training wheels. We're going to make a pressurized air cannon. The principles behind one are pretty close to how my repulsor technology works: a force is put under heavy pressure, then its released through a small opening to create a powerful directed blast. I'm going to help you put it together. Besides, a lab assistant sounds like fun," Tony set the box down amongst the random doodads and offered a semi-apologetic grin. "And ahead of time, if I call you Igor, sorry."

The half succubus had to admit, she felt her heart sink just a little bit. Lilith had wanted to help out with the big stuff, and maybe get a little hint as to who the new toy might be for. Ok, so maybe her priorities were the exact opposite of that, but still, being forced to start off at the bottom of things was disappointing, even if the thing had 'cannon' in its name. And it brought that little "joke" Tony'd played on her at the house back to the front of her mind. The conciliatory quick bite to eat hadn't really helped her arms feel any less ragged, either.

Lilith's red eyes narrowed slightly at her dad, her frown turning suspicious. "You're not going to make me pick up something heavy again, are you?"

"Just might." The billionaire's pleasant grin wasn't exactly reassuring. He popped open the box and started rifling through it. "But you won't have to take the elevator back down and put it in the car."

"Oh," Lil' replied slowly, turning her attention back to the table. "Well, I guess there's that then."

"Sure is. Aha! Hold out your arm for me real quick kiddo?"

"Hm? Oh, sure," The half succubus did so, her mind renewing itself to the puzzle of what could possibly be made with all the junk in front of her. "So, where do we start with-OW!"

Lilith's arm shot back to her side where it was protectively cradled, and she glowered up at her father. He was holding a syringe, roughly half full of dark red liquid. "What was that for?"

Tony gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Usually 'bedside manner' is something really different for me, so I'm new at this doctoring thing. I'll get you a lollipop in a minute. Anyway, I needed a blood sample to test." He took the syringe over to another counter covered in what Lilith guessed were computers, and squirted some of the blood onto a small glass disk. "I was doing some thinking on the drive over. You know," He shot her a look over his shoulder, "about what you said about the armor not working at the mall?"

The half succubus gave a tentative nod. Her inability to summon her zapper during the fight in the mall had been brought up while the group had been talking back at Tony's house, both by Peter and by Lilith herself. Pete had been concerned that she'd be in danger the next time a bunch of goons decided to come after her. Lilith had been more concerned that she couldn't have fun blasting goons with a hand laser. The Iron Avenger had simply nodded thoughtfully, told her he'd look into it, and they'd gone right to discussing where they'd hold up for the next few days.

"Well, it got me thinking," Tony continued and slipped another disk of glass on top of the first, sealing the blood inside. "That you even did that _once_ is kind of crazy. See, what actually does that is called Extremis. It's a technovirus, a bunch of really small robots basically, that rewires the brain into building new things inside your body. I've used it to make an armor that I can summon on command, kind of like how Morrigan changes her wings into spikes and all those other happy fun toys."

The pair of glass disks was inserted into a small computer tray, and a gentle hum began to fill the room. The words 'analyzing' appeared on a nearby monitor, alongside a small progress bar.

"So," Lil' questioned, catching on to what he meant. "Does that mean I have some of it?"

"Probably. Maybe they hitched a ride into you during..." Her father trailed off, expression turning vaguely uncomfortable, then shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, that's what I'm thinking right now. The whole half succubus and demon magic stuff could be throwing me off though."

"Then why doesn't it work for me like it does for you?"

Tony leaned on the counter and turned his gaze upward, thoughtful. "Well, Extremis is designed with a bio-compatibility failsafe: its tailored to a specific person per dose. If it's not properly synced with whoever is getting it, it can flat out not work, seriously injure the subject or even kill them. The people who developed it didn't want it to just spread around, doing whatever the hell it wants. We have enough of that crap thanks to all those idiots from Umbrella."

His brown eyes fell back onto Lilith. "I'm guessing that however much of it you got, isn't reacting well. Probably confused since you're not genetically the same as I am, so it's coming up with compatibility errors that shut it down before it can really work. But, since you're my kid, there's enough in common genetically for it to attempt to function. If I know what's happening with it, I should be able to find a way to work around the errors, maybe fix it all together."

The notion that Lilith could have her zapper come out on command, maybe alongside a whole armor of her very own, was tantalizing. _Incredibly_ tantalizing, but there was still one priority on the half succubus' mind. She showed Tony the arm he'd sneaked the blood sample from and gave him a pitiable look.

"Lollipop?"

Tony Stark shook his head with an amused grumble. "I offer the kid an incredibly advanced biomechanical power armor of her very own, and all the can think about is candy. You're as bad as Reed's kids."

"...It'll help your bedside manner?

The billionaire's grin vanished and he shuddered just a little. "Egh. Wow. Ok, I know where my head went is _my_ fault, but _still_. Sure, I'll go track them down."

With that, Tony quickly walked out of the lab and back towards the living area of the Stark Tower penthouse. And that weird guy Lilith's father insisted was named "Agent Buzzkill". Which struck Lilith as odd because she didn't see the man holding any chainsaws. Or killing anybody for that matter.

_But that doesn't matter. An armor. Dad can help me get an armor of my very own, _Lilith thought, the grin on her lips slowly stretching into a wide anticipating smile. _A zapper on _both _hands, and who knows what other kinds of stuff! Oooh, what I would _do _with that..._

* * *

Tony ambled back into the living room of his penthouse, which was always a nice feeling, and found everybody making themselves largely at home. Morrigan seemed to have made herself the unofficial guard to the lab, if her choice of seating was any indication, and a certain half demon rat had already waded his way through a pair of Tony's beers. Chun-Li seemed to be taking a self governed tour of the penthouse, and appeared especially interested in the large balcony complete with four person hot tub. And Peter was chatting with, ugh, a certain interloping SHIELD agent that Tony didn't feel especially compelled to speak with. He decided to deal with the assault on his bar before he continued with Operation: 'make the kid feel better with candy'.

"I have the strangest feeling that somebody is stealing my liquor," the billionaire said, his brown eyes staring pointedly at Dante.

The half demon nodded and pointed the tip of his second beer in Morrigan's direction. "I know. You really should put a leash on her or something. Maybe a bell too."

Tony raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to the succubus queen. She smiled innocently at him, and took a long drag from her wine glass, making sure to lick her lips.

"Yeah. She has trouble following the rules sometimes. But I live through it somehow. One of my many good qualities I guess."

"One of," Morrigan agreed. "But I doubt I'll learn anything if you don't punish me."

"Alright then. I'll make you go to the opera sometime. Maybe a puppet show. You'd like Ms. Piggy."

The succubus frowned at him. "That wasn't what I had in mind."

"That's the beauty of it. Besides, you like surprises."

"Mr. Stark? Can I have a word?" Coulson interrupted.

_And here comes Agent Buzzkillington. _Tony mentally grumbled as he moved behind the bar and started searching the bottom cabinets on the wall opposite of the counter. _I really need to find out how he keeps getting in here. Maybe I need to install some anti-Agent devices in the air ducts. _

"Sure, just make it quick. I'm kind of in the middle of something, and I'm sure MI6 has some stuff for you to do. Fort Knox is probably going to be irradiated or something."

He could practically hear Coulson give that small smile he was known for. A smile that was equal parts polite, and calculating. If there was any one smile that Tony thought could be best put to the face of every evil genius secure in their underground lair, with plans on top of plans, it'd be Coulson's.

"It won't take long, I promise. I just need to know a little about the child. Directory Fury wants a preliminary file developed in case of any meta-human related unpleasantness."

Tony stiffened slightly, feeling something vaguely vicious coil in his chest, then resumed checking for the lollipops. "I'll ask her if she wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"It'd be over in the next twenty minutes if you allow-"

"I _said_," the Iron Avenger ground out, his expression going stony. "I'll _ask_ her if she wants to talk with you tomorrow. And if she says no, that's that. Director Windu can 'not know' for another day. And if he doesn't want to, well, I won't be the only one to talk to him about it." He heard Morrigan make a sound of agreement. He opened another cabinet and, to his relief, spied a modest white bowl. "Ah. Found you."

Coulson was silent for a beat, then nodded. "Alright. We can wait until tomorrow. I'll let Director Fury know."

Tony's brown eyes flicked to the SHIELD agent, then back to the cabinet door as he closed it, and the angry thing in his chest grudgingly faded into the background. He offered Coulson a nod. Thankfully, Peter Parker inadvertently saved them from the lingering tension when his phone rang. The webslinger checked the screen, and his face crumbling.

"JJ. It would be JJ." He wagged the phone halfheartedly. "I gotta take this. I'll be outside."

This got Dante's attention. "Outside? This place has an 'outside'?" The demon hunter, beer still firmly in hand, leapt over the bar and strode out to a window he evidently hadn't cared to look out. "And it has a hot tub? Man, I might just like this gig after all." He turned back to Tony, eyes wide and almost childishly hopeful. "You get room service up here?"

"Sure," Tony replied. "Fully catered."

"_Sweet_. I know what I'm gonna be doin."

Tony Stark, treats now in hand, decided it was time to head back to the lab. He had a kid to make feel better, after all.

* * *

"Parker!" Was, of course, the first thing Peter heard when he flipped open his phone. Because, hey, not every super hero got to be a billionaire like Tony. Some people still had plain old regular cell phones, thank you very much.

"Yes Mr. Jameson?"

"I need you to drop everything and get on this new story! Rumor's been going around all day that that puffed up turkey of a billionaire Tony Stark has a kid. I want the Daily Bugle to be the first with some pictures of the little silver spoon. Think you can handle that?"

Peter blinked. "Ah, well I guess I could. There's just one problem Mr. Jameson..."

"Problem? What problem? You still have your camera don't you? Still remember how to hit the button that takes a picture? I don't want to hear any blubbering if you've been slacking off Parker."

"Well, no. I still have my camera. It's just that, well, you fired me. A few months ago. Remember that?"

"Fired you?" JJ demanded, sounding as though he couldn't quite recall the incident. The head of the Daily Bugle Communications group, a former newspaper company recently turned 'New Media' corporation, seemed to have a habit of firing people practically without noticing. Peter himself had been fired no less the fifteen times in the past three years he'd worked at the Bugle. "Well. No matter. I'm sure you deserved it, but right now I need you back on the staff. So I'm officially un-firing you as of now."

"Huh," The webslinger replied. "Well, that's very nice of you Mr. Jameson, but I can't really..."

"Look Parker," Jameson cut him off, voice lowering into JJ's best approximation of a caring tone. That said, it was still fairly gruff and louder than most would consider polite. "I know pictures of that wallcrawling menace is your bread and butter. But the fact of the matter is that, at some point, he's going to show this city his true colors. And when that happens, he'll be locked up with all those other masked nutballs on Riker's Island. And then where will you be?"

"Uhhh..."

"Right out on the street!" JJ proclaimed. "You need to branch out with your work a little, kid. If you keep relying on pictures of Spider-Man, you could easily be typecast in this business. And without that menace as your wheelhouse, you'll be crap outta luck." Peter heard what sounded like another phone ringing in the background. "Ms. Brant! You tell my wife I'll take my pills when I need them and not before. And if it's about those damn drapes again, tell her she's not remodeling my house without my permission! Parker, you still there?"

"Yes Mr. Jameson."

"Good. I want photos of Stark's kid on my desk by the end of the week. If you get them to me sooner, you'll get a bonus. Now get out there and get me those pictures!"

The phone call ended with the loud bang of J. Jonah Jameson slamming his old fashioned corded phone back into the cradle. Peter stared at the phone for a moment, then pinched his nose, feeling the beginnings of a headache manifest.

"I swear," Pete muttered. "He only keeps that old phone around because he _likes _doing that."

* * *

_Lilith stood in the center of a mob of demons. Her blue and red armor was a wonderful marriage of function and style, and the magenta glow of her repulsors tore through the cloaked forms of Hell Prides. She thought she could hear somebody playing the deep notes of an electric guitar somewhere, but paid her personal soundtrack little mind. One of the little baddies got too close, and Lilith quickly hefted the creature up by its arm, and used it to bludgeon its comrade into a thick sandy paste. _

_And suddenly that warm hazy feeling she'd experienced at the mall was back, and the half succubus turned. Behind her, Spider-Man in all his tightly clothed glory smashed a pair of the Hell Prides together face first. Lilith wasn't quite sure why the Prides exploded into sparkles, but they certainly didn't harm Spidey's image. Just in front of Peter, Chun-Li used those amazingly long legs of hers to destroy another devil. The force of the blows were causing her blue dress the flutter about, showing that the Chinese woman preferred some tight fitting panty hose as opposed to any sort of pants. Lilith could appreciate that quite easily, actually. Pete turned, and she could just make out a smile beneath his mask._

_"Hey Lil'. Once we're done here, _you _know what happens next..."_

"Alright kiddo, here you go."

Lilith blinked rapidly, the demons, soft filter, sparkles, and willing Spider-Man vanishing in a puff of imagination. Her red eyes shot over to her father, who'd wandered past her and was currently checking in on the computer her blood sample had been put into. She then turned her gaze down to the counter, where a small white bowl full of multicolored Tootsie Pops had been set before her.

She immediately nabbed one, a red one that read "Strawberry", tore the wrapper off and popped it in her mouth. The taste was divine, and if there was any lingering resentment toward her father for his terrible bedside manner, it was quickly forgiven.

"Thanks daddy."

Tony gave her a casual wave of acknowledgement. "Mm-hm."

And then, a thought struck Lilith. A niggling little monster that simply wouldn't allow itself to remain unanswered.

"Actually, why do you have these? Do you like lollipops?"

"Eh, sometimes. When I'm in the mood." The Iron Avenger shrugged nonchalantly. "Mostly I keep them around for Morrigan. It gives her something to do when I need a break. "

Lilith's enjoyment of the lollipop didn't exactly come to an abrupt screeching halt. It happened in short, very defined steps. First, she stopped moving the candy around in her mouth, as what her father just said entered her mind. Then her mouth locked up as the exact nature of what was implied attempted to find purchase. She blinked, and her mind repeated the words.

_It gives her something to do..._ Lil' rolled the sentence around in her head. She knew the meaning of this, she was sure of it, but wasn't quite finding the definition. _When I need a break._

Unfortunately for Lilith Aensland Stark, the succubus mind comes into the world with a complete academic knowledge of everything they would traditionally need to know to survive. Much like other animals do, actually. Everything born automatically knows how the breathe, for instance, or how to eat. A succubus, in this way, instinctually knows how to derive its own brand of nourishment, in a dizzying variety of ways.

And then it clicked. And Lilith spat the lollipop out with a loud gagging yelp of embarrassed revulsion that had Tony whirling around to make sure she wasn't being attacked.

"You what?" She shouted at her father who, confirming she wasn't in abject physical peril, now looked very confused.

"What? 'I what'?"

"You use them to keep mom _occupied_?" Lilith slammed her eyes shut and tried to shake every last unbidden image of her mother and father from her head as violently as possible and _ew Ew EW!_

Tony stared at his clearly distraught child, feeling only more baffled. "Sure, she gets really pushy sometimes and..." And then the meaning of what had been said, the images it could imply, clicked with the father.

Who immediately shielded himself with every denial he had in his arsenal. Tony pointed at Lilith, almost accusingly, his expression shifting into incredulous dread.

"But, you can't be grossed out by that. You're a _succubus_," Tony Stark shook his head at that mistake. "_Half_. Half succubus. That's what you girls do and...and" Lilith didn't appear to be listening, so the billionaire fell back on what he felt was a fool proof argument. He gesticulated to her again, almost pleadingly. "Succubus!"

"You're _mom _and _dad_!" Lilith retorted, as though it explained everything.

Which, of course, it kind of did. Apparently, some things didn't change between human and demon. Father and daughter stared at each other in horrified silence for what felt like hours. Neither wanting to acknowledge where either of their minds had gone, let alone so casually.

Being the older and wiser of the pair, it was Tony who broke the silence. "...This never happened."

"Yeah. Never. Ick." Lilith agreed readily.

"Moving on?" Her father indicated somewhat pointedly at the pile of air cannon parts that'd been until now forgotten.

Lil' nodded vigorously. "Moving on."

"Right. Moving on. JARVIS, delete that conversation from all internal files. It never happened."

"Of course, sir," the AI replied crisply.

* * *

Tony Masters didn't do what he did to feel good about himself. He'd tried that as a SHIELD agent, and it hadn't done much for him. He also didn't do what he did because he was some kind of adrenaline junkie who got off on fighting. Tony had tried that route as well when he'd entered a few of those World Warrior tournaments. He'd gotten some good moves from the fights, but, other than that, it hadn't been that compelling. And people thinking he was related to that annoying karate pretty boy got real old, real quick.

No, Tony Masters, better known as the mercenary Taskmaster, did what he did for one very simple reason: cold hard cash. If he got paid, sign Tony up. Rain, shine, or angry superhuman.

As Taskmaster watched the little red gargoyle thing dump a third suitcase full of bills onto his coffee table, even he had to admit, that was a serious pile of money. Latverian francs, judging by the black and green color scheme of the bank notes, as though the centered portrait of Dr. Doom wasn't a dead giveaway. He lifted one of the stacks and slipped a single franc out of the securing rubber band.

"Consistency feels right," Taskmaster mused, rubbing his fingers across the note. "Color's good, no signs of being copied." He tilted the bank note to several different angles, eyes intent on the Dr. Doom portrait. "Holograph is right there in the eyes, like it should be. Looks like you and the gremlin are legit."

The weirdo who dressed like a Renaissance Fair clown as designed by Tim Burton, held one pale hand to his chest and gasped dramatically. "Forgery? I can't imagine how you could think such a thing. Me and the gargoyle-boy are perfectly reasonable businessmen."

Taskmaster snorted. "Sure ya are. So, the money's real and that means I'm willin' to listen to you. Whatever your name is."

"Call me, Jester," the clown bowed theatrically. "And my job is a pretty simple one, even for you Mr. Skellington."

Tony briefly considered putting a bullet or ten into the smug bastard's long nose. Jester didn't seem to notice and wandered around the room, occasionally poking one of Taskmaster's trophies or knickknacks with his fruity little scepter.

"See, there's this guy I'd like to settle a score with. Beat the crap out of him in front of some people, ya know? But but, but, the little so-and-so's is hanging around with some big players. Real juicers, if you know what I mean. So, I decided I need a little troop of my own. And I want you to help get it started." He tapped the scepter to one ear. "Ya see, these things aren't just to make me look good. I've heard from a few very nice people that there's this lab in Edonia. Depressing little European state near old Doomy-boy's fort. And there are all kinds of interesting things being done there. I want you to go in, and grab a certain somebody from that lab, and bring him back to me. Simple, see?"

The clown waved his scepter and a picture appeared atop the pile of Latverian francs in a burst of blue smoke. Taskmaster glanced at the picture, then at Jester.

"Magic huh? Why not do this yourself?"

"A good performer knows when to let the other actors have their shot." Jester skittered over to the table and smiled at Taskmaster. He held out a gangly white hand. "So, we got a deal?"

Tony Masters took another look at the picture. It showed a massive capsule, large enough to fit something bigger than a man inside, in a bare hospital like room. Imprinted on the center of the capsule was a letter-number sequence.

_S-T-001: Pathogen. _

Taskmaster took another look at the pile of cash, then at the picture, then settled his gaze on Jester. He shook the clown's hand. "You've got yourself a mercenary."

* * *

_As with all fan fiction, I own nothing but the premise. Everything else is entirely owned by Marvel Comics or Capcom respectively. As always, thanks to both Dealer and Shyft for making my stuff better than it would be otherwise. And, of course, to the folks who keep up with the story. I'm continually flattered and inspired by your kind words. _


	12. Chapter 11

"Wh're yu carr-ng muh?" Morrigan slurred, her various attempts at bedroom eyes sliding shut no matter what she tried.

Tony shrugged, quite a feat given the load of curvy succubus he was carrying. Even more so given that lugging women around bridal-style wasn't something he made a habit of. At least putting a barely conscious Lilith to bed had given him a bit of experience. Thankfully, decades of dealing with paparazzi made ignoring nonsense like Dante's catcalls and Chun-Li's chuckles a breeze.

"I'm feeling particularly chivalrous tonight. It happens every full moon or so. Sides, you looked like you could use a lie down anyway." Tony said, remembering how she'd been mere moments away from sleeping face first on the floor before he'd come to the rescue.

"Ohhhhh Tony, if'n yer feeling fwissssky..." She smiled, giving him a heavy lidded stare.

The billionaire barely kept down his chuckles at the sound of her trying to affect both a Cajun accent and a Scottish one at the same time. "Not right now. You're drunk." He allowed himself a grin. "Besides, I think I may have a headache."

Morrigan tried to glower at him, but her continually dipping head made it only a partial success. "L'iaw. I cn smell th want on ya. I al…all…_allws…" _She trailed off, then huffed irritably._ "…_I jst _can_."

Tony shook his head. "Oh, I probably need a shower then. You know how I get sidetracked by all the pain I'm feeling. You really wouldn't believe how distracting it is."

"Mehhh," the succubus flipped a dainty hand in a drunken dismissal of him and all he stood for. "Yer naw fun."

"I'm lots of fun. When I feel like it, anyway." Tony pushed the master bedroom door open with his foot. "Here we are, milady."

It was a pleasantly homey room, and it too was bigger than Rhodey's first apartment. Rhodey had a habit of bringing things like that up, but in this case, the criticism had felt kind of unfair. Tony'd had to remove the bedroom's Jacuzzi after falling into it too many times, so it wasn't like Rhodey was the only one who had to make sacrifices.

Morrigan gave it a bleary once-over. "S'not so bad…"

"And since I'm such a fantastic guy, I'll even tuck you in. No charge," Tony wise cracked as he walked towards the king size bed that was the room's centerpiece

Morrigan sniffed. "I spose yer kinna usef…use…usefwul."

Tony rolled his eyes. "'Useful's my middle name. Looked awful on my college applications though."

He didn't bother trying to dress or undress her for bed. (A), Morrigan could magic her clothes into whatever she pleased, including spears, blades, and working rockets. And (B), he was in no rush to repeat the Bats Incident.

Once tucked in Morrigan stretched for a long time, probably for Tony's benefit, before reclining into the comfortable memory foam mattress. "Do I get…get…food in bed tooooo?"

Tony shrugged carelessly. "I can order a pizza."

Her face twisted into a frown. "I…'m not Dan-te, ye…you…mortal."

He pretended to inspect her. "I dunno…Bleach your hair, dress in some more red, might be close." Tony watched as a pillow struck the wall far to his right. "Wow, you really aren't faking. You _are_ a lightweight."

"Ge' Out," the succubus commanded, hurling another misaimed pillow. "'fore I say yer not werth m'time."

"Yeah. Considering who's sleeping down the hall, I don't think that's really an option anymore."

The succubus stared at him for a few moments. Then, with a huff, she took up as much of the bed as she possibly could. Tony rolled his eyes, and made for the living room couch; it wouldn't be the first time she'd kicked him out of his own bed. It was only once he was at the door that he was struck by a flash of insight.

_Dear god. This is what _**_married_** _people do. _

Tony glanced back at the comfortable lump of succubus lying in his bed, suddenly feeling an urge to say something.

"I...uh…" He began, only to trail off. He sighed and put a hand to his forehead as he tried to dig up something suitably relationship-y sounding. "Sweet dreams?" He ventured.

The only answer he got was a very loud and very familiar snore.

* * *

Sleep had proven elusive once again for agent Phil Coulson. The others had left in search of their own beds shortly after Stark had put the child to sleep, which meant his game of checkers with Peter was put on hold. However, Coulson was nothing if not efficient with his time, so he would use this time to look over the new intel reports from S.H.I.E.L.D., as well as enjoy a cup of hot cocoa.

"So, should I put a lock on my kitchen?"

Agent Coulson glanced up from his tablet as Tony Stark ambled into the living room.

"Really, is there a hospitality clause I missed when I signed up with you people?" Stark grumbled as he headed for the bar. "Or am I just surrounded by thieves?"

"Well…" Coulson took a sip of the cocoa. "Dante's S.H.I.E.L.D. profile does state that he has a record in Latveria. And I've had to deal with a few of his messes in the past."

Stark chuckled briefly as he perused the bottles. "I think the night chef wants to kill him. Four years at some fancy cooking school, makes things I can't even pronounce, and all he's gotten tonight are pizza orders. JARVIS said he left after he got an order for a two gallon strawberry sundae."

"Dante's psychological profile does mention some obsessive compulsive tendencies, which is backed up by reports from some of his colleagues as well." The agent paused, eyes on Stark. "I thought you quit."

Tony's hands froze just shy of an unopened Johnny Walker Blue, and he took a step back from the bottles. The billionaire took a breath, then turned to Coulson, his brown eyes betraying only mild irritation. "And I thought _you_ had a ponytail."

"That was a different time," the agent's gaze narrowed slightly. "I trust you don't need a reminder what your S.H.I.E.L.D. disclosure agreement says."

"I don't read fine print, I have lawyers for that." Stark replied, but quickly retreated from the bar. "The one day I really should be able to drink myself stupid, and people tell me I can't." He sighed. "Rhodey actually texted me about this, and you know what he wrote? Instead of something like 'Hey, I heard you have a kid! Congratulations!', I got 'Tony, I saw the news. Do _not_ get drunk!'. Some friends you people are."

"We at S.H.I.E.L.D. just want to keep you healthy and happy." Coulson took another sip of hot chocolate. "And to, if at all possible, keep Iron Man from doing one million, two hundred thirty thousand, five hundred fifty dollars and ten cents of damage to private property. _Again_."

"That was _my _house." Tony sniffed, pulling open the large kitchen refrigerator. "Everybody else wrecks it, and like hell I'll be left out. The dinosaur was a new one, though." Tony shut the door, a package of Twinkies in one hand and a bottle of mineral water in the other. He popped open the package of chilled snack cakes and took a bite. "So, trouble sleeping?"

Coulson sipped his cocoa. "To an extent. Insomnia is a side effect of the medications. I'll try again in an hour."

The billionaire winced for a moment, before schooling himself into a something more casual. While Fury had ordered it, Coulson had been the person who'd brought all the disparate heroes together. As such, he held a special place in the Avengers. The wound Loki had inflicted on Coulson nearly a decade ago hadn't killed him, but had instead left him in a deep coma. Thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D. was both resourceful and tenacious, and after seven years out of the game, the agent was on the mend. The Avengers had thrown Coulson a party when he'd reported back to duty.

Now Tony felt bad all over again for snapping at him earlier.

"Right, yeah. How is..." He trailed off, gesturing at his chest with one hand.

"Better. The serum agent Kennedy delivered is doing its job, but I doubt Wolverine will have to worry about me taking his place anytime soon though."

"Probably for the best," Tony replied a little too quickly. "I don't think you could pull off the yellow jumpsuit. But hey, look on the bright side. You always liked Cap, and now you have a little super soldier in you too."

Coulson's professionally neutral eyes glanced at Stark for a good few moments.

Stark blinked, then gave his head a firm shake. "That's...that came out wrong. I meant the accelerated healing mumbo jumbo that Cap helped with, not anything else."

The agent continued to stare, and Tony glanced away, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"I... blame Morrigan?"

Coulson turned back to his half-empty cocoa. "I see. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be in bed too?"

Tony, grateful for the escape provided, forged ahead. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"Simply curious."

The billionaire leaned against the kitchen counter and took another bite of Twinkie.

"Usually, I would be, since Morrigan doesn't like being ignored. Just one more burden I have to heroically shoulder." Tony shrugged, his expression turning thoughtful. "But I think she's still worn out from having Lilith. She punched out practically the second she laid down." He hummed thoughtfully. "Guess she didn't get much sleep those four months before she came up here with the kid." His expression lightened a little. "The wine probably didn't help much, either."

"And 'the kid'?" Coulson asked.

"Asleep too. Kept on saying she wasn't tired right up till she passed out. And before you pull that 'I'm a secret agent who watches Super Nanny' card on me, I tucked her in and everything. Even left a nightlight on."

Phil quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you..."

"Pepper's idea of an April Fool's joke," Tony interrupted, then finished the first Twinkie. "She sold a likeness of the Iron Man helmet to some novelty company. Only found out about when I got a complimentary box in the mail. I've been making Christmas lights out of them." He nodded at Coulson's tablet as he went to work on the second snack cake. "So, anything good?"

"Nothing especially," the agent replied and turned his attention back to the reports. "Shadaloo is trying to stay under the radar, but it's become far more difficult for them now that S.I.N. is trying to take advantage of the power vacuum. We've also gotten reports of HYDRA weapons being used by both sides, so that'll be something to look into."

Tony took a swig of water. "Fun."

"Reconstruction and biological contaminate screenings are nearly done in Willamette, Colorado. No signs of the T-virus, but we have elements of the B.S.A.A. on standby incase that changes."

There was a pause. "That's good." Tony said finally.

Coulson glanced up at the shift in the industrialist's tone, only to find that Tony was suddenly very interested in Stark Tower's panoramic view of the Manhattan skyline. The agent could sympathize. He hadn't been involved in the Raccoon City incident, but the reports alone had turned his stomach. For someone like Stark, who'd actually been a first responder in spite of the quarantines he'd broken in the process -including S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own- it had to have been even worse. The alcohol abuse that had shelved Iron Man in favor of War Machine for almost two years hadn't come from nowhere.

And the less said about Willamette, the better.

"Do you want to..."

"No." Tony's answer was like a blast door slamming shut. "What else is happening?"

"The 'Heroes For Hire' franchise in Aoharu City, Japan, is up and running. The leader is a little rough around the edges, but Mr. Ichimonji seems to have done well for himself so far. The JSDF has volunteered agents Arisu and Xiaomau in the event of complications. Aside from that," Phil turned his gaze back up to Stark, "most of the briefing is about your current situation."

The billionaire stared at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, incredulous. "It's my _first_ day."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's all preliminary."

Tony pushed off the counter, his expression now downright irate. "No, it_ doesn't_ make me-" He stopped and let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing his eyes as he took a moment to calm down. "…what's it say?" He asked, his tone now merely aggravated instead of angry.

"That, with this recent development, you're likely to become an even larger target than before."

"Oh. Well, at least that's a _switch_. I don't know what I'd do if it were something _new_."

Coulson sipped his cocoa. "That _is_ just from the usual roster of potential threats."

"Ya know, I just love being popular," Tony grumbled, taking an angry bite out of the last snack cake. "Never a dull moment. So who're the newbies I'll have to smack around?"

"Demons, for the most part."

Stark threw the agent a dull look. "Yeah, I know. A lizard one kind of wrecked my house this morning. Even more than it was before."

"No, you misunderstand. I mean the _powerful_ demons. Since Morrigan is queen of the succubi-"

"Starkubi."

Coulson put down his cocoa. "I'm... sorry?" He asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Starkubi." Tony repeated, stretching a bit as he did. "While the name is a bit of a work in progress, Morrigan is queen of the succubi. So, if I marry her, I become king of the succubi." Tony smirked at the befuddled agent. "'Tony Stark, king of the succubi' has a ring to it, don't you think?"

"You…do realize that if you did that, you'd make yourself an even bigger target than you already are." The agent said slowly. "Along with Lilith, Morrigan, and _everyone_ around you. Dante's presence is even worse, because of his parentage."

Tony scoffed coldly. "Yeah, they kind of lost their surprise factor since a bunch of them tore up my house this morning, then came after my kid, and _then _did the whole thing with the T-Rex." Tony took a lazy swig of water. "Morrigan's told me about a lot of the crap that goes on down there. It's obvious someone already knows. Besides, I've already talked to Cap and the others. They said they'll help if I need it. If the people downstairs are smart, they'll see the score and leave us alone."

"And if they don't?"

Tony finished off his last Twinkie. "Too bad for them."

* * *

Over the next few days, father and daughter spent hours in the lab working on their air cannon. While Tony could have built it in twenty minutes flat, he hadn't been kidding when he'd said **they** would be building it. As such, he made it a point to merely guide her as she did all the work.

At first, Lilith was dubious of the project, instead spending much of her time ogling the various Iron Man armors. Tony could easily appreciate her enthusiasm. If someone had dropped an Iron Man armor in front of him during his younger years, he wouldn't have been able to focus on anything else either. But the elder Stark had told her quite firmly that she needed to start at the beginning before trying to mess with something that complex.

"But, how does…something…like…_this!"_ Lilith grunted as she twisted a pipe into place, turning to face him once she was done._ "_…help me with one of those?" She nodded at the armors.

"It's supposed to teach you about the 'virtues of patience'. It's kinda like one of those mystic kung-fu teachings." Tony smirked. "You know, like 'wax on, wax off'."

"Like what?" Lilith's head tilted in an adorably confused way.

The smirk fell off Tony's face. "Let's just say that learning a bit about the basics will help you down the line." He shook his head good-naturedly. "Maybe it'll even keep you from doing some of the dumb stuff I did when I first got into the suit."

The girl's face lit up. "Oooh, what'd you do?"

Tony waved the question off. "Don't worry about it."

Lilith tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Did you crash?"

"I said don't worry about it. Respect your elders, kiddo."

"I bet you hit something you liked!"

The elder Stark, rather than dignify his impetuously grinning daughter with a response, spent the next few moments fussing over the air canister's nozzle. He did so not out of embarrassment, but out of genuine concern for her safety. Really.

"Waaiiit a minute…" Lilith's grin disappeared as a light bulb came on over her head. "If you're telling me to be careful, does that mean…" The pitch of her voice rose as she took a breath. "…You'll really give me my own armor to play with!?"

Tony hummed. "Well, since the Extremis in you isn't really working, and I have no idea how to deal with that yet, yeah. I'm not going to just let you wander around without some kind of protection…" Tony trailed off, frowning at his tittering daughter. "Don't laugh, you know what I meant."

"Yep," she smiled pleasantly, putting her hands behind her back.

The industrialist shut his eyes and shook his head. _At least I hope she does. I _**_really_** _don't want to deal with "The Talk" yet. _"Anyway, the regular armors aren't one-size-fits-all, so try not to do any more Pympressions."

Lilith would've asked about the strange word, but her brain had no time for anything not related to Iron Man right now. "Then maybe I should test one of your armors?" She asked cutely, using her most adorable smile yet. "Learn a little about them?"

"Yea-No." He grinned at the way she deflated. "Nice try though."

* * *

The little lady tried similar ploys nearly every hour afterward, pouting each time Tony shot her down. Her pouts got so good that after a day or two, the billionaire started to feel a little bad.

After giving it some thought, Tony decided to do what he thought was the most parental thing he could: Buy her off.

_Hey, that's what responsible parents do, right? _Morrigan had agreed, and since two-for-two was pretty much the same as ten-for-ten math-wise, he didn't really need to ask anyone else.

Of course, being Tony Stark, he simply had to add some patented Stark-ness to the idea.

After a brief demonstration with an acetylene torch, Lilith looked ready to bend a knee to her father and call him "my liege". While it certainly got the kid's attention, Tony found he was powerless to resist her enthusiasm for testing it.

_Maybe it's those big red eyes._ He mused while cutting a mountain bike in half.

* * *

_I spent a frickin' week setting this up. The plane, the gear, the plans, the pilot… _Tony Masters idly stared at the metal floor. _And this hunk of junk is what I end up with. _

The cargo plane's hold had seen better days. Probably better decades, too. The walls were the most inviting shade of dull grey, everything inside groaned when touched, there was an overpowering smell worryingly similar to motor oil, and the less said about his 'chair', the better. All-in-all, the plane looked like it had leapt right out of Con Air; the only thing missing was Nick Cage.

Sadly, this was still one of the better rides he'd used since becoming a mercenary. The Quinjets were one of the few things he honestly missed about S.H.I.E.L.D.. When he had a mission, all he needed was clearance to use one, and a few bags of peanuts to pass the time. These days, it took a song, dance, and a bucket of cash to get Taskmaster where he needed to go.

_Still, it could've been worse. _Taskmaster sighed. _I could've taken a commercial flight._ He snorted at the thought. _Fucking Deadpool._

He'd done his homework on the Edonia Republic and the specific lab he was supposed to pay a visit. The country itself was just one more in a long line of second-world holes created in Eastern Europe after the breakup of the Soviet Union. Really, Edonia's only real distinguishing feature was the fact it bordered both Symkaria and Latveria. That fact alone had made the government understandably twitchy. Victor Von Doom was bad enough if you were on the same planet as him, so living in his backyard had to be a paranoia inducing nightmare.

Jester hadn't told Taskmaster much about the lab itself, aside from its location, the general layout, and a picture of the target…along with the nonsense about 'interesting things' being done there. Taken together, that meant he was going in practically blind, as patrol strength, static defenses, and even ownership were unknowns. In Taskmaster's experience, that last one had a tendency to be stupidly important.

_I'd rather not find out I'm breaking into Doom's summer cottage. I don't need that kind of headache. _

He was probably going to put a bullet in the clown's foot for this later, but he was a professional, and he could always adapt.

A hiss from the small wall intercom in the cargo bay caught his attention.

"We're currently over the drop area," the offensively Polish pilot said. "We will lower the cargo door for you. I hope you know how to fly, my friend."

Taskmaster sighed at the pilot's unknowing jab. He'd copied a lot of moves during his work and the World Warrior tournaments, but superpowers were sadly beyond him. Hell, even anything involving chi was an embarrassing failure, even though he'd been assured it could be learned with proper practice. Then again, he'd punched that preening Spaniard's face in, so it all kind of evened out.

The mercenary began his last minute prep, once again reminding himself that he'd swapped out his replica of Captain America's shield for the hard energy projector he'd stolen from the S.H.I.E.L.D. HeliCarrier.

The lights in the cargo hold suddenly flashed a dull red as the rear door of the aircraft began to lower with an ominous groan.

Taskmaster, his equipment check complete, slipped into his parachute harness, taking a few moments to make sure everything was secure. Once that was done, Taskmaster walked to the rear of the hold, took a breath, and dove out of the plane.

About ten minutes of free-fall later, Taskmaster landed in Edonian rooftop waters. The grumbling mercenary pulled himself out of the swimming pool, only to be confronted with a sliding glass door. Stabbing the offending door felt surprisingly cathartic, but it vanished once he spied three genuinely surprised people lying nude on a bed inside.

_Wouldn't last a day in New York. _

"I ain't in the mood, lady." the mercenary growled, waving his blade at one of the two bimbos when she looked ready to scream. With that taken care of, he stalked through the penthouse, kicked the front door off its hinges and vanished into the hallway.

* * *

All of their tinkering came to a head during their lab session on Saturday.

Tony was quickly nearing day five of parenthood, and so far, nothing truly catastrophic had happened. He was pretty proud about that, considering the sort of people he was temporarily living with. True, there had been a dust-up between Chun-Li and Dante, something about the half-demon being his usual stupid self, but Peter had made sure Dante wasn't flung out of the tower. Morrigan breezed through the workshop on occasion, idly curious what Tony was teaching her little demon, but she'd never had much patience for lab work. Her new hobby seemed to be toying with agent Coulson

_She's almost trying too hard now. _Tony smiled wryly. _But, I guess if _**_anyone _**_could be succubus proof, it'd be Coulson. _

"Alright!" Tony Stark clapped. "Now that it's done, it's time for the most important part. What do you think?"

Lilith hefted the air cannon, which looked more like a bazooka on her slight frame, and grinned widely. "Aye aye, sir!"

"Ya-har." Tony replied, then pointed to a small pyramid of cola cans he'd set up on a nearby workbench. "Alright kiddo, you see those cans? They're not good cans. In fact, they're really bad ones. Probably have something to do with the mob. You know what to do?"

"Blast them!"

Tony nodded sagely. "It's the only humane thing to do, really. Now, aim the cannon." He said, humming as she did so. "Alright, brace your legs, just like I showed you. That's kind of important." He nodded as the half-succubus sank into the stance he'd been so insistent she learn.

With the results of similar tests in mind, the elder Stark made sure he was out of the kid's way, both in front and behind.

"There may be some slight recoil. Ready?" He warned, feeling a bit proud he'd done something his father never had.

"So ready." Lilith's smile was giddy.

Tony held up a hand, eyes locked on the soda cans. Both father and daughter tensed, the air around them charged with anticipation.

Then, the hand dropped.

With a loud whump, every last aluminum can went smashing into the wall behind them. At the same time, Lilith, with a loud shriek, flew backwards into a bookcase. The smashed remains of which swiftly buried her

"You alright?" Tony asked, peering at the mound of books and particleboard.

A few girlish chuckles came from somewhere under the pile. "M'fine. Heh heh. That was fun…Oww..."

He unconsciously let out a small breath. "That's good. What do you think J.A.R.V.I.S.?"

"I believe the family tradition continues, sir."

Tony frowned at the reminder of his inglorious younger days. "No J.A.R.V.I.S., I meant the cannon. How'd we do?"

"Of course, sir. My readings indicate a six-hundred and forty PSI shot. While it is not a new world record, it is still a very respectable showing." The A.I. paused thoughtfully. "I believe you were correct about the recoil, sir. "

"Guess so. But, hey, third grade science fair, here we come. Hear that kiddo? We're a shoo-in for first place."

"…yay…?"

"Yay." Tony agreed as he pulled Lilith out of the pile of junk. "So. Want some ice cream?"

* * *

The initial infiltration had gone fairly smoothly. He'd found the facility on the outskirts of the city with less than an hour of searching. The place, while covered with the Tricell logo, had clearly gone for a hidden in plain sight plan over brute security. While it was cheaper and stealthier, it also meant that the initial defenses couldn't be worse than a few security cameras and a friendly chain link fence.

Indoors was where things got halfway challenging. The cameras were harder to avoid thanks to the cramped space. Those, combined with the motion sensors and armed guards in black Kevlar uniforms made progress extremely slow.

Actually, all of that was only half of it. _Whoever came up with the locks in this place is off their fucking rocker. _Taskmaster shook his head and continued to shimmy through the duct.

In the interest of both speed and stealth, the mercenary had decided on the ventilation system. According to the facility schematics, the vents led somewhere marked as 'laboratory equipment storage'. That seemed a reasonable place to store a nine-foot test-tube. And the near straight shot almost made up for the incredibly tight squeeze of crawling through the air vents. Almost.

_Still better than a cardboard box. _Taskmaster could barely fathom why he'd even considered thinking that was an option.

Oh wait, he knew why. The guards were clearly stupid enough to put up with those damn medallion key locks, so he could probably just wander around in a box completely undeterred. _The price I pay for overestimating people…_

Taskmaster's next ten minutes were spent crawling and wiggling through the cramped vents. More than once he had to stop so a fan didn't slice into his head.

But now, the goal was finally in sight. Just another few feet ahead sat another grate and beautiful freedom beyond.

_Almost…there…_

"What are the progress reports on Pathogen?"

Taskmaster stopped dead. Damnable, cramped duct system or no, intel of any kind would be great.

He heard papers rustling. "We've bonded them, but it is almost like the parasite is trying to **cure** the T-virus. "

"That's unfortunate. What about the mutations?"

"The tyrant itself hasn't changed, and preliminary findings indicate no loss of combat ability. Hell, with what the parasite offers, we'll be getting a **boost** in combat effectiveness. The snag is that the virus itself will be inert."

_A tyrant… _The mercenary's hand opened and closed on the hilt of his sword. _Fuck the foot, I'm going to shoot that clown in the face. _

"It'll be non-communicable then. Not the worst trade-off, but if the parasite destroys viruses, it stands to reason we won't be able to experiment after the bonding process. The Plagas would likely be attacked as well."

"We've actually already attempted that. The Plaga was killed almost immediately." The man snorted in dry amusement. "I suppose it doesn't like sharing its turf."

Taskmaster's eyes narrowed. This 'parasite' was starting to sound uncomfortably familiar.

"Well, that's unfortunate, but overall it's still good progress. I'll give the report to Mr. Wesker. Where's S-T-001 now?"

"We've moved it to the specimen viewing theater, just in case the director wants to see some actual progress after he finishes with the healing factor team." He chuckled a bit. "You know they've actually started wearing earplugs?"

A hand covered Taskmaster's mask. _Wade. God damn it. _

* * *

Hey there chiefs. Can I call you chiefs? Ah, course I can. I thought I'd give you guys a little detour from all the awesome talky-action you see above you. You probably need it, unless you always look like that.

**_They probably do. Fanfiction attracts certain types. _**

Quite right my slanted black buddy. Anyway, hi, my name is Wade Wilson, but you can call me Deadpool.

I'm kind of a big deal in the Marvel Universe. I mean, Captain America? Wolverine? Hit Monkey? Those guys are small fries compared to me. I am king fry of Marvel, and I'm decked out in all the salty action goodness you'd ever need.

**_Which is more than you'd expect. Or want. _**

**Absolutely. It's not very green either, with all the ketchup and all.**

Hey! My inner thoughts are being typed here! You two shut your...eh...specially formatted mouths!

So, anyways. What am I up to, you ask? Well, ya see, I'm kinda in a pickle right now. See I was hanging out at the Wilson casa a couple of nights ago, going over the quarterly reports from High Moon Studios. I'm the head hombre in those parts now, so I gotta act like it, or so I'm told. They sure do love their Transformers, but to each their own.

**_Shh! It's 2008 here. Stop referencing real world events._**

**That just slipped out, right? I mean, you know what we do.**

Quiet, both of you! I've been waiting for my chance to shine, and I'm damn well gonna take it! Go play CvS2 or something.

**Dibs on Mai! **

**_Oh you asshole! _**

Psh, some people, right? Anyway, so, here's the low-down-diggidy. I've been captured by the totally not jealous of Weapon X Umbrella Corporation. No wait, I mean WilPhrama. No wait, I mean Tricell! That's the one. Anyway, they grabbed me under the guise of pizza delivery guys-

**No they didn't**_._

**_Yeah, they were really dressed more like regular mercs…_**

Shush! What'd I say about my inner most thoughts? You two can wait over there with the other fonts!

Anyway. They captured me because local queso grande Albert Wesker wants my healing factor. It's not the first time somebody wanted to poke yours truly to see how he ticks -fuck you very much Dr. Killebrew- but it **is **the first time they've looked like Duke Nukem if he was a big fan of the Matrix.

Actually, I just got done talking with him. He came in since the eggheads weren't getting anything good and yelled at me for being difficult. And it was all 'Global Penetration' this, and 'I am the only god' that, and I didn't really pay attention. I guess that got his viral panties in a big old bunch cause he went to do other off-screen stuff.

**_That might be foreshadowing. _**

That it might be, but we're here to ramble about the present. You don't keep a good Pool down, so out of the kindness of my contract I figured I'd give you guys a bit of action packed fun whilst I engineer my Daring Escape.

**_For those unaware, Daring Escape is trademarked Wade Wilson, 1993, Marvel Comics. _**

But woe be to your favorite merc with the mouth, for a warden most foul impedes my path! The bright red eyes of his mask are like hell itself!

**Whooooo! Baaaadaaaaassss! **

His body is black as night and twice as armored! And his anger is like that of a thousand angry things. His custom gun is pointed at me as I brace for my very rewritable end! Who is this dastard that would stand in the path of the most dynamic and delightful Deadpool?

"HUNK."

"Psssh ha, ha, ha! **_Hunk_**?" I laugh in the face of my Tricell employed doom. "Your name is seriously Hunk? What, did you get your name from one of those 'Whose my Boyfriend' games?"

"I will _end_ you."

**_I think he wants our boom-boom kitty. _**

**We don't have a boom-boom kitty. That's girl us from another dimension. **

"Nuh-uh!" I yell back. "And what's a 'boom-boom kitty'?"

With a growl most evil, Hunk -heh heh. "Hunk". I mean really- opens fire with his plus two assault rifle of vague description. I quickly dodge out of the way, because bullets sting like crazy. I'd shoot back, but some very rude person I'm going to have a talk with took my guns. Instead I think quickly and grab hold of a nearby clipboard and let it fly!

"Ha-ha!" I yell.

We both watch the clipboard land in my holding cell with a sad little thump. If I had hash tags, this would be the time for the FML tag.

**_I thought this kind of thing only happens to Spider-Man._**

Hunk -pa hah ha ha. I'm sorry, serious time- stares at it, then back at me. And I guess our moment ends because he gets right back to shooting at me. Luckily, I am swift, agile, and other cool adjectives, so I only get hit a few times. I am also super macho, so the shots only get the smallest of girlish squeals out of me.

He ducks behind a bit of concrete to reload and I get in close to do the super heroic thing and punch him in the face. But he dodges like a total douche and clocks me in the back of my head with his gun.

Suddenly I see stars, and none of them are power-ups.

"Screw you too Mario," I grumble.

I hear the gun cock above me. I look up.

**_So How do you think his eyes light up like that? That's pretty cool._**

**We'll have to ask him afterward. **

"Not in the face!" I yell, kicking him square in the balls…And maybe kinda sorta breaking my foot on his groin guard. "OW! You're a mook! You're not supposed to think this far ahead!"

Hunk -I mean that codename could be a sexual harassment case- aims the gun right at my head. Exactly where I told him not to. Jerk.

And just then, right in truly dramatic time, the covering of the AC vent falls off and who should come out but my good buddy Taskmaster? He lands right behind Hunk –Does Wesker give out codenames? Cause if so, ewww- but he's facing the cell I was in.

"Uh-oh."

"Wade?" He turned around just in time to get smashed in the gut by the butt of an assault rifle**_. _**

**Ah. We probably should have warned him about that.**

**_Yeah. But, hey, it's a good cliffhanger for the next chapter._**

"Yep, tune in next time. Same Pool time. Same Pool channel."

"What the hell Wade!" Taskmaster demanded, striking at Hunk's gun with his sword. "Give me a fucking hand here!"

"Shush! Next chapter! Don't you know anything about pacing?"

"I know how to break your face!"

* * *

Well, that escalated quickly. First food poisoning, then midterms, then flu, then finals, and then holiday nonsense. All in all, a full couple of months that have sadly gone without an update. Well, here you are. Consider it a late Christmas present. Much thanks and love to my Beta reader Dealer, Markmoonedge for the encouraging notes, Shyft for the advice, and all my very patient fans. I'll try to keep this fun for you guys. Happy New Years!


End file.
